


This Love, This Hate

by katarina_the_sheep



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarina_the_sheep/pseuds/katarina_the_sheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тор и Локи оказываются заперты в загадочной квартире, которую изобрел Тони</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love, This Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан в соавторстве с Blato

Часть первая. Тюрьма для бога.

Тони лежал лицом в подушку и не собирался шевелиться ближайшие лет сто. Вчера был абсолютно безумный день, который включал в себя посещение научной выставки, где были представлены работы молодых дарований. Если на некоторые молодые дарования еще можно было смотреть, то на работы – только со слезами.  
\- Мистер Старк, к вам посетитель.  
\- Кто? – буркнул Тони, засовывая голову уже под подушку.  
\- Его нет в моей базе данных, но у него есть молот.  
\- Передай, что мои приемные дни все еще каждый второй вторник.  
\- Он утверждает, что бог.  
\- Пусть воспользуется емейлом.  
Тут на улице громыхнуло, и с неба полил дождь. Сначала прохлада показалась Тони божественной, – собственно, такой она и была по сути, – но потом поднялся шквальный ветер и стало не до шуток.  
\- Ладно, Джарвис. Впусти этого неандертальца.  
\- Могу я так записать его в базе данных?  
\- Разумеется, – позволил себе небольшую месть Тони.  
Когда Старк вышел в гостиную, на нем были только брюки и следы недосыпа. Тор уже успел разбить чайник, что притаился на газетном столике, и теперь выглядел виновато и несчастно, как собака, ожидающая, что её будут ругать.  
\- Я смотрю, ты при параде, – усмехнулся Тони, глядя на стандартные доспехи и красный плащ. – Нью-Йорк – не Бразилия, тут не каждый день карнавал.  
\- Привет, – через некоторое время отозвался Тор.  
Очевидно, поначалу он пытался осмыслить поток шуток, но потом решил забить, так как все равно никакой смысловой нагрузки они не несли.  
\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, мидгардец, – без особых обиняков заявил он.  
\- Зови меня Тони, – имитируя кокетство, предложил Старк.  
\- Тони, – поправился Тор. – Пожалуйста. Иначе Локи умрёт.  
Тони вздохнул и с тоской посмотрел на разбитый чайник. Ему бы сейчас не помешала чашка крепкого зеленого чая. Очевидно, день обещал быть долгим.  
\- И что же пошло не так в ролевых играх с намордником? – уточнил Старк.  
Тор, сидевший на диване, зло посмотрел на Тони и поставил свой молот на пол. В результате этого в полу образовалась вмятина, которая стремилась стать дырой.  
\- Эй. Разрушения – не лучший путь к сотрудничеству.  
\- Когда я отправился с Локи домой, я понимал, что наказание для него неизбежно, но не думал, что к нему будут столь жестоки.  
\- Не все его так любят, как мы, – вставил Тони.  
\- Он неправ, и из-за него погибло много людей. Но я не могу допустить, чтобы с ним происходили столь ужасные вещи. Ему и так пришлось через многое пройти.  
\- Да уж. Он оскорблял, разрушал и убивал. Тяжелый путь.  
\- Я не могу его отпустить, потому что тогда он попытается сделать что-то еще более ужасное, чем уже натворил. Помоги мне его спрятать, – проигнорировал шпильку Тор.  
\- С чего бы мне это делать? Мне он не нравится.  
\- Потому что я прошу тебя.  
Тони хотел сказать, что это издевательство, а не аргумент, но потом посмотрел в несчастные глаза Тора и на дырку в своем суперпрочном полу и обреченно кивнул.  
\- Ладно, будешь должен. Мне нужна пара дней, чтобы создать подходящее место, потом можете со своим братцем прибывать. Только постарайтесь без спецэффектов.  
Тор молча кивнул, подхватил свой молот и направился к выходу.  
\- До встречи, Неандерталец, – попрощался Джарвис.  
Тони только хмыкнул.

Тор в невеселых мыслях прибыл обратно в Асгард. Он хотел проведать Локи и сообщить тому, что скоро все будет решено, но понимал, что его брат не сочтет заточение в другом месте лучшим выходом. Однако, если бы Локи знал, какую участь уготовили ему другие боги, он бы отказался от своего высокомерия и бесконечных насмешек над Тором.  
Может быть.

Тем временем Локи, который ничего не знал о планах Тора, прозябал в мрачном подземелье. Он даже решил, что это и есть его наказание. Что ж, отказать обитателям Асгарда в фантазии он не мог. Сначала всё было ожидаемо. Тор спустился за ним в Мидгард, заковал в цепи, одел в намордник и вернул домой. К себе домой.  
Иногда у Локи проскальзывала мысль, что всё это шутка. Над ним, богом хитрости и обмана, просто неудачно пошутили. Почти в духе Тони Старка.  
Локи думал, что будет публичный суд. Его не-отец и не-брат будут пытаться образумить его, асы, знавшие его всю жизнь – смотреть с ненавистью и презрением, его не-мать будет провожать его влажными от слёз глазами. А Локи просто рассмеётся им в лицо. Или не рассмеётся, если намордника не снимут.  
Но к нему даже никто не пришёл. Последним из своих не-родственников он видел Тора. Тот передал его в руки стражи и всё. Как будто забыли.  
У него была клетка, не такая убогая, как на летающем корабле мидгардцев. Стены из цельного камня, два мифриловых кольца в стене, от которых к рукам тянулись длинные цепи, и квадрат пространства в десять шагов по каждой стороне. Сначала Локи бродил от стены к стене, нервно путаясь в цепях и вынашивая планы побега и мести. Потом он остановился, а когда стоять надоело, плюнул на гордость и опустился на холодный пол. Сидеть в темнице больше было не на чем. Еду ему тоже не несли, хотя об этом Локи беспокоился меньше всего. Его тошнило с тех пор, как Тор одел на него цепи и намордник. И с каждым часом тошнота подкатывала к горлу всё ближе. Отсутствие новостей пугало больше всего. Нет, не пугало, конечно – просто вызывало неприятное напряжение, отнимающее силы. Локи был уверен – именно из-за этого у него дрожат руки, если вытянуть их вперёд.  
На удивление, Локи не потерялся во времени. Он знал, сколько примерно сидит здесь. Мог даже сказать, день или ночь сейчас в Асгарде. Но предсказать, когда припрётся его недалёкий не-брат, он не мог. Поэтому едва не подпрыгнул, услышав скрип открываемых дверей. Сердце застучало, как бешеное, и Локи зашипел, проклиная себя за слабость.  
Пока кто-то возился с кучей замков, на которые его заперли, Локи успел сделать три глубоких вдоха и встретил Тора своим привычным насмешливо-презрительным взглядом. Он даже немного перестарался – была небольшая надежда, что к нему явится Один.  
\- Брат, – помолчав немного, произнёс Тор.  
Локи фыркнул. Намордник с него так и не сняли. Тор вздохнул в ответ. Подошёл поближе, потрогал цепи, приковывающие Локи к стене. Будь у последнего возможность говорить, Тор бы много узнал о себе, своей семье, друзьях и прочих сопутствующих.  
\- Ты ел? – внезапно спросил Тор.  
Локи хмуро свёл брови к переносице. Сначала его игнорировали, теперь, видимо, собрались унижать этой нелепой заботой. В Локи начала закипать ярость.  
Надо отдать должное либо терпению Тора, либо его тугодумию – он ждал ответа на свой вопрос достаточно долго, прежде чем понял, что кроме хмурого взгляда от брата ничего не дождётся.  
\- Эй, вы, там! – рявкнул Тор в сторону двери. – Принесите еду!  
За дверью послышался топот тяжёлых сапог. Зелёные глаза Локи источали высшую форму ненависти.  
\- Извини, брат, поесть сейчас не удастся. Ты… можешь сделать так, чтобы тебя видели тут, пока мы не выйдем из дворца?  
Локи вопросительно поднял бровь.  
\- Я не могу пока снять намордник, – нахмурился Тор.  
Локи поднял руки и выразительно потряс цепями в воздухе. Тор понял. Он с размаху ударил молотом по кольцам, вмурованным в стену. Раздался жалобный звон, и цепи упали на пол. Тор тут же подхватил их и намотал на руку, заставляя Локи подняться.  
\- Не по душе мне это, – продолжал хмуриться Тор, – но по-другому не получается. Я тебе потом расскажу. А пока сделай нас невидимыми.  
И, встретившись с гневным взглядом Локи, добавил:  
\- Пожалуйста, брат.  
Локи трясло от ярости. Тор вёл его по дворцу, избегая людных коридоров и не прекращая командовать  
\- Сюда… теперь поверни… Нас точно не видно? Тихо… идём прямо, – наконец заключил Тор, выйдя в абсолютно прямой коридор.  
Куда они шли, Локи уже понял. Это был не тронный зал, не другие темницы и даже не радужный мост. Тор привёл его в хранилище и подвел к постаменту, на котором хранился тессеракт. От нереальности происходящего у Локи слегка кружилась голова. Будь с ним не Тор, он бы решил, что они собираются сбежать. Но это был Тор. Тор взял запечатанный тессеракт за один конец и протянул Локи другой. Как тогда, в Мидгарде. Под аккомпанемент сердца, болезненно сжимающегося от нехороших предчувствий, Локи принял его. И Тор повернул рукоять.

По расчетам Тора, они должны были сразу телепортироваться в дом Тони, но по какой-то причине, – возможно, защищенность башни Старка сыграла не последнюю роль, – они оказались на детской площадке.  
\- Какого вепря! – ругнулся Тор.  
Тем временем дети, сначала державшиеся настороженно, осмелели и стали подходить ближе. Тору нравились маленькие люди, но больно уж они сейчас были не вовремя. Он даже пожалел, что у него нет такого взгляда, как у Локи. В теории, способного убивать, и уж точно всегда могущего распугивать.  
\- Привет, – поздоровался он с мальчиком, который подошел совсем близко и подергал его за плащ.  
Тор невольно вспомнил гундение Тони на тему того, что ему нужно меньше выделяться. В этот момент Локи злобно дернул руками, так что цепи впились в ладони Тора, оставляя глубокие красные следы.  
\- Извини, – пожал плечами Тор. – Пойдем.  
Он мотнул головой в сторону башни Старка. Локи не сдвинулся с места и с еще большим усилием попытался высвободить руки. Теперь уже на цепях осталась кровь Тора.  
\- Слушай, – начал Тор, ощущая, как порезы неумолимо щиплет. – Я понимаю, как всё это выглядит. Но я клянусь: это чтобы помочь тебе.  
Локи бросил на Тора взгляд, полный ненависти и недоверия, но Тор не отчаивался. В конце концов, это же был его брат. Локи же послушался его получасом ранее, когда они бежали из Асгарда. Тор пока не знал, как он будет объяснять Одину и остальным пропажу пленного. Возможно, просто скажет правду.  
\- Так вот, – продолжил Тор. – В Асгарде тебе не желают добра, и пока они не остынут, делать там нечего.  
Тор снова потянул за цепи, но так же безуспешно. Тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Они хотят привязать тебя и оставить без еды и воды, и чтобы на тебя капала ядом какая-то жуткая змеюка. И не похоже, что это наказание имеет какие-то конкретные сроки.  
Кажется, на Локи подействовали слова Тора, или он просто устал стоять, как истукан, на площадке, потому что на этот раз он все же последовал за Тором, когда тот потянул его в сторону башни.  
Им понадобилось совсем немного времени, чтобы оказаться перед уже хорошо знакомым Тору входом.  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Неандерталец, – поприветствовал его Джарвис.  
Тор боковым зрением заметил, что Локи чуть ли не согнуло пополам. Сначала он решил, что с Локи что-то случилось, но потом понял, что это от смеха. Тор нахмурился.  
\- Пропусти нас, Джарвис.  
\- Вас я готов пропустить, но ваш друг доставил нам много неприятностей в прошлый раз.  
\- Я за него ручаюсь.  
\- Мне надо уточнить у мистера Старка.  
Прошло несколько секунд, и дверь гостеприимно отворилась.  
\- Добро пожаловать, – пригласил их Джарвис.  
Тони, как и в прошлый раз, обнаружился на диване. С чашкой кофе и пончиком. Вид у него был потрепанный.  
\- Быстро ты, – вместо приветствия заметил он. – Я сделал кое-что забавное. Ему должно понравиться, – Тони кивнул головой на Локи. – И я рад, что он в наморднике. Не снимай, пока мы не окажемся внутри.  
\- Не указывай мне, что делать, смертный, – рявкнул Тор.  
\- Да хоть минуту помолчи, – отмахнулся Тони. – Пошли, я тебе покажу новое убежище твоего брата.  
Тор разозлился, но момент для драки был абсолютно не подходящий. В свою прошлую встречу с Тони и Ко он убедился, что их не так-то просто одолеть. Похоже, иногда проще смолчать, чем разбираться, кто прав, а кто охамел.  
Тони провел их с Локи к лифту, на котором они проделали бесконечный спуск вниз.  
\- Это было необычное задание – спрятать бога, – по дороге вещал Тони. – Я создал некую квартиру, – Тор, ты должен знать, что такое квартира, – с возможностью моделирования некоторых виртуальных реальностей. Это место нельзя найти, если ты не бывал в нем раньше. К тому же, открывать и закрывать его могу только я.  
\- Я тоже должен знать, как открыть «квартиру», – заявил Тор.  
Он не очень понимал, что сотворил Тони Старк, но, судя по описанию, это было достаточно безопасно, чтобы спрятать Локи.  
\- Не должен. Ты слишком нервный.  
Тор хотел вмазать Тони молотом, но потом сообразил, что это только подтвердит теорию о нервозности. Хотя «сообразил» и не вполне верное слово. Просто Локи с усилием наступил ему на ногу.  
Наконец двери лифта разъехались, и они подошли к массивной белой двери.  
\- Снимай с него намордник, – миролюбиво предложил Тони.  
Тор был рад наконец-то сделать это. Как только с Локи упал намордник, Тора и Тони обсыпало оскорблениями с ног до головы. Дверь же, словно реагируя на голос Локи, медленно отползла в сторону и открыла взгляду обычную прихожую маленькой квартирки на окраине.  
\- Это тюрьма или ад? – с презрением уточнил Локи.  
\- Я просто тебя очень люблю, – ответил Тони.  
Как они все втроем оказались в комнате, раздался голос Джарвиса:  
\- Внимание! Сейсмическая активность повышена. Все двери будут закрыты в целях безопасности.  
Дверь действительно поспешно затворилась, после чего комнату хорошенько тряхануло. Тони, Тор и Локи покатились кубарем, и, когда трясти прекратило, они оказались уже в гостиной. Тор оглянулся в поисках своего молота и нашел его в не самом удачном месте: под головой Тони. Похоже, что тот как следует приложился о него черепом.  
\- Вау, – было первое, что сказал Тони, когда пришел в себя. – А кто я?

Локи стало смешно. Его губы невольно расползлись в широкую ухмылку. А потом он просто не стал сдерживать накопившиеся эмоции, подпитанные стрессом плена и долгого ожидания. Смеялся Локи долго, даже слишком. Он чувствовал на себе взгляд Тора, но остановиться просто не мог.  
\- Нет, это слишком тупо, чтобы быть правдой, – отсмеявшись, простонал он. Резко вскочил на ноги, метнулся к двери. Никаких замков, ручек или чего-то, что можно было открыть, не обнаруживалось. Локи обернулся на Тора, который только покачал головой.  
\- Не выйдет, Локи. Отсюда тебе не сбежать.  
\- Идиот! – ругнулся Локи. Вышло как-то истерично. Но, судя по выражению лица Тора, тот ещё не осознал, что именно произошло.  
Тони Старк с любопытством наблюдал за Тором и Локи, не вмешиваясь в происходящее.  
\- Теперь никто отсюда не выберется, – пояснил Локи.  
Тор приподнял бровь.  
\- Посмотри на него!  
Локи, звякнув цепями, указал на сидящего на полу Тони.  
\- Да, он, похоже, ушибся.  
\- Неужели? – скривился Локи. – Эй, ты, – грубо обратился он к Тони, слегка пнув его носком сапога.  
\- Мм? Ты чего? – миролюбиво отозвался тот.  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
Тони на секунду задумался, а потом пожал плечами. Тор наблюдал за всем этим с таким глупым видом, что Локи захотелось приложить брата об его же молот. В конце концов, лучше бы память потерял Тор.  
\- Как отсюда выйти? – продолжил свой допрос Локи, опускаясь на диван. Диван после каменного пола казался чем-то выдуманным и слишком мягким.  
Тони снова пожал плечами.  
\- Что всё это значит? – наконец поинтересовался Тор у Локи. Локи вздохнул. И снова расплылся в улыбке.  
\- Значит, братец, что теперь это и твоя тюрьма тоже.  
\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
\- Чем ты слушал?! Твой слабоумный друг сказал…  
\- Я понял тебя, – перебил Тор. – Открывать и закрывать «квартиру» может только Тони.  
\- Именно. А твой молот ему мозги повредил.  
\- Я уверен, что нет.  
Тор подошёл к Тони и осторожно – по меркам Тора – потряс его за плечо.  
\- Эй… как твоя голова?  
Тони потёр шику на затылке.  
\- Больно. Не пойму, обо что я так стукнулся. И где это я?  
\- В «квартире», – серьёзно заявил Тор.  
\- А-а. А в чьей?  
\- В моей, – истерично рассмеялся Локи.  
Тони улыбнулся.  
Следующие полчаса Локи провёл в осмотре помещения, состоявшего из спальни, гостиной, кухни и санузла. К архитектуре мидгардцев Локи был непривычен. Теснота помещений давила, а назначение многих вещей было не ясно. Всё это время Тор ходил за ним, то пытаясь отговорить от попыток сломать здесь всё и уверяя, что Тони скоро придёт в себя, то предлагая какие-то бестолковые идеи. Один раз даже попытался пробить молотом стену. Мьёлльнир отрикошетил и разбил экран на стене, едва не задев Локи. После этого Тор успокоился, чего про Локи сказать было нельзя.  
Сидеть взаперти – это одно, а быть запертым вместе с Тором и потерявшим память Тони Старком – совсем другое.  
\- С чего ты взял, – прошипел он, – что сидеть здесь для меня лучше, чем сидеть в плену в Асгарде?!  
\- Там тебя подвергнут вечной пытке, – сказал Тор, хмурясь. Локи видел, что Тор злится, и не очень хотел быть размазанным о стену в такой ситуации.  
\- Это тоже вечная пытка, – буркнул он, усаживаясь на кровать, что стояла в комнате. Мягкая кровать ему понравилась, хотя Локи не до конца понимал, почему в тюрьме, предназначенной для него, есть какие-то удобства.  
\- Локи, послушай...  
\- Нет!  
Локи вскочил.  
\- Я не буду слушать тебя. Потому что знаю, что ты скажешь. Просто убирайся отсюда, и забери с собой своего железного друга. Оставьте меня в покое!  
Тор смотрел растерянно, словно Локи потребовал от него решить сложное математическое уравнение. Вроде бы и возможно, но Тор понятия не имел, как.  
Локи всё же удалось прогнать Тора и Тони из спальни. Теперь он мерил её шагами и звякал цепями, которые никто так и не удосужился снять. А просить Локи пока что был не в настроении.  
Локи чувствовал себя странно. Страх и отчаяние мешались с припадками безумного веселья, от чего хотелось то рыдать, то смеяться. Но Локи только молчал и сопел, изредка потирая челюсть. На ней всё ещё призрачно ощущалась хватка намордника.  
Локи очень злило, что приходится разбираться в ситуации, в которой он ничего не понимал. Локи был магом и асом, – а здесь Мидгард и странные компьютерные технологии Тони Старка. Магия не работала, Локи аккуратно проверил, пока Тор отвлекся на очередное мидгардское изобретение. Проблема была не в Локи и не в его кандалах, просто это пространство будто было лишено магии само по себе. Будто кто-то выкачал всю магию насосом. Зная извращенный ум Тони Старка, можно было предположить, что всё так и есть.  
Если раньше Локи требовалось взломать компьютер, он использовал для этого других людей. Здесь использовать было некого. Единственный, от кого мог быть толк, понятия не имел, что такое компьютер и какой стороной держать пульт.  
\- Проклятье!  
Локи со злостью пнул тумбочку. Та зажужжала и открылась, демонстрируя Локи набор полотенец и голубой ночной колпак.  
От очередного приступа ярости Локи отвлёк запах, просочившийся из-за двери. Источник запаха обнаружился на кухне. Точнее на том, что когда-то было кухней, а теперь представляло собой царство смрада и гари, посреди которого гордо возвышался Тор с Мьёлльниром в руке.  
\- Не понял, как это должно работать, – заявил Тор, завидев Локи в дверях. – Я...  
\- Ты решил нас всех спалить, – мягко улыбнулся Локи. – Умное решение, брат, одобряю. Лучше сгореть заживо, чем томиться в вашем обществе.  
Локи резко развернулся и вышел, чуть не сбив по пути зазевавшегося Тони.

Тони, который больно ударился плечом о косяк, когда Локи пронесся мимо него, оглядел кухню и присвистнул.  
\- Ну, вы даете, чуваки, – прокомментировал он. – Вас и на пять минут, похоже, нельзя оставить одних.  
Тони был обижен на то, что эти двое бросили его и пошли слоняться по квартире. Из разговора он усвоил, что темноволосого звали Локи, а блондин приходился тому братом. К нему самому обращались «Тони». Впрочем, даже в этой простой и, на первой взгляд, доступной информации многое смущало Тони. Прежде всего, хотя он и потерял память, имя Локи казалось ему откровенно странным. Потом, братья были абсолютно не похожи друг на друга и, наконец, Локи с таким выражением произносил это самое «братец», что Тони каждый раз думал о ядовитых змеях.  
До того, как Тони увидел кухню, он хотел как-нибудь напакостить этой парочке, чтобы они больше не бросали в одиночестве человека, который ударился головой и забыл всю свою жизнь. Но теперь он понял, что они и сами отлично справляются с тем, чтобы принести себе вред.  
\- Так как тебя зовут? – спросил Тони, на автомате включая систему вентиляции.  
\- Тор, – отозвался блондин. – А тебя зовут Тони Старк.  
\- Похоже, я крутой, – заявил Тони, откручивая кран и заливая воду в фильтр специального мини-пылесоса.  
\- Ты очень умный.  
\- Не сомневаюсь. Почему я знаю, как тут работает техника, а ты нет? – спросил Тони. – Или ты сломал кухню из каких-то соображений?  
\- Ты сконструировал это место, – пояснил Тор. – Мы тут ничего не понимаем.  
\- Хм-м, – Тони потер подбородок. – Наверное, мне надо поспать. Мой мозг явно способен на большее.  
\- А нам что делать? – спросил Тор.  
\- Я откуда знаю? – пожал плечами Тони. – Скажу, когда проснусь.  
Почему-то Тони ощущал себя так, будто он поглупел раз во сто. Каким образом сон может помочь ему вернуть потерянный интеллект, Тони не знал. В спальне плевался ядом Локи, так что он отказался от идеи туда заходить и в итоге просто рухнул на диван. Где-то на периферии сознания мелькнула мысль, что при повреждениях головы спать совсем не желательно, но в этот момент его вырубило.

Тор чувствовал себя убито. Ему казалось, что его план очень даже ничего и осечки быть не может, но на практике вышло хуже некуда. Тони отшибло память, хорошо хоть бытовые навыки остались при нем, а Локи был очень-очень зол на Тора. Их отношения всегда казались Тору простыми. Он любил брата, брат любил его. Иногда они ненароком обижали друг друга или спорили по мелочам, но серьезных разногласий между ними не было. Однако теперь Тор начинал думать, что эти прекрасные родственные отношения были лишь в его голове. Похоже, Локи себя чувствовал обиженным и обделенным все это время. Более того, ненавидел своего брата. Сравнивал общество Тора с самыми страшными пытками и даже смертью. Тор вздохнул. Ему было тяжело не только от плохого отношения Локи, но и оттого, что его брат оказался незнакомцем. Он хотел вернуть домой близкого друга, а нашел бога хитрости и обмана, с которым никогда не был знаком раньше. И теперь ему было необходимо построить какие-то новые отношения, основой для которых со стороны Локи были обида, горечь и злость. Со своей стороны Тор мог предложить любовь и всепрощение, но он не был уверен, что это подходящий товар для равноценного обмена.  
Посоветоваться тоже было не с кем. Тор пытался позвать Джарвиса, но ответом ему оставалась пугающая тишина. Болезненно поморщившись, Тор в очередной раз признал правоту Локи. Они все втроем оказались в тюрьме. В очень надежной тюрьме, ведь она строилась для бога.  
Тор пристроил молот под мойку. Было не похоже, что здесь ему могло понадобиться оружие. Да и с того момента, как Тор попал в эту «квартиру», от оружия было больше вреда, чем пользы.  
Он подошел к двери, которая вела в спальню, постучал три раза и, не дождавшись ответа, вошел:  
\- Извини. Ты… очень расстроен?  
Тор спросил и прикусил себе язык. Уж надо думать, расстроен. Уж надо полагать, весьма.  
\- То есть, как ты вообще? – поправился Тор, опускаясь на стул.  
Стул жалобно заскрипел.  
\- Потрясающе, братец, – ехидно отозвался Локи с кровати.  
\- Перестань, – Тор неопределённо махнул рукой. – Ты так говоришь «братец», будто это что-то плохое.  
\- Так и есть.  
\- Локи, я понимаю, что ты злишься, но это действительно было лучшим выходом. Ну. В теории, – Тор тяжело вздохнул. – У тебя нет идей, как отсюда выбраться?  
Он долго ждал ответа, но Локи молчал как партизан. Отчаявшись, Тор поднялся со стула, тот снова издал протяжный звук, и направился к выходу. Когда Тор уже почти оказался за дверью, Локи его окликнул.  
\- Ты не хочешь снять это? – спросил он после небольшой паузы. И звякнул цепями на руках.  
Тор смерил взглядом фигуру Локи, сидевшего на кровати и оттого смотревшего снизу вверх, и сердце кольнуло чувство сродни жалости. По всей видимости, это как-то отразилось на лице Тора, потому что Локи помрачнел. Исходящее от него бешенство Тор ощущал почти физически.  
\- Хорошо. Пойдём, – кивнул Тор.  
\- Если ты думаешь, что имеешь право жалеть меня, ты сильно ошибаешься. Мне ни к чему твоё сострадание.  
Слова Локи задели Тора, но виду он не подал. Они вошли на кухню, откуда благодаря каким-то действиям Тони медленно выветривался запах гари.  
\- Я и не жалею, – просто сказал Тор, доставая Мьёлльнир из-под мойки. – Давай сюда цепи.  
\- Постой-ка, – Локи медленно сделал шаг назад. – Я сказал снять цепи, а не оторвать мне руки.  
\- У меня не было ключей. Но я могу разбить этот металл.  
\- Пожалуй, откажусь.  
\- Брось. Ты перестал мне доверять?  
Локи хрипло рассмеялся, и Тор понял, что, в общем-то, сморозил глупость.  
\- Я не собираюсь менять отсутствие цепей на сломанные руки, – отрезал Локи.  
\- Да ладно, тебе даже Халк ничего не сломал, – хохотнул Тор и тут же осёкся, увидев лицо Локи.  
Оно не было злым или раздражённым. Это было выражением, которое Тор не любил. Локи приподнял брови, словно в лёгком удивлении, а потом его тонкие губы расползлись в обманчиво доброжелательной понимающей улыбке.  
\- Вот оно что… – протянул Локи.  
Тор не очень понял, что имеет в виду Локи. Но он точно знал, что если их разговор продолжится, то он перестанет понимать что-либо вообще. Цепи, которые Тор выдернул из стены асгардской темницы, лежали на полу, словно змеи, позвякивая в такт движениям Локи.  
\- Ну, хватит! – рявкнул он, хватая цепи и дергая на себя.  
Локи, не ожидавший такого, подался вперёд, но Тор поймал его свободной рукой, не дав им столкнуться. Он взял цепи у основания, закрепив руки Локи на столе.  
\- Я разобью кандалы. И если ты не будешь дёргаться, никого не задену.  
Тор занёс молот. Локи заворожённо наблюдал за ним с полубезумной улыбкой, ничего не говоря. Расстояние между кандалами было не слишком большим и Тор собирался ударить ребром параллелепипеда, который представлял собой молот Мьёлльнира.  
От удара содрогнулись стены. Звук неприятно отразился от стен и ударил в уши. Локи оттолкнуло к стене, и он поморщился, а потом посмотрел на руки. Кандалы не выдержали удара и разлетелись, даруя свободу затёкшим запястьям. Стол удара тоже не выдержал и разломился ровно пополам. Рядом на полу сидел Тор и расстроенно созерцал обломки. Локи рассмеялся.  
Тор отвлекся от обломков и перевел взгляд на Локи. Причины смеха Локи были столь же загадочны, как и все его поведение, в общем и целом.  
\- Слушай, – решил спросить еще раз Тор, – как нам все-таки выбраться отсюда?  
\- Не знаю, – Локи растирал запястья. – Надо поговорить со Старком.  
\- Он спит.  
\- Уже вряд ли.  
Они поднялись с пола, – Тор опять убрал молот, а останки стола сдвинул в угол, – и пошли в гостиную. Там они застали Тони, который сидел на диване и держался за голову.  
\- Что вы опять уничтожили? – спросил Тони.  
\- Стол, – признался Тор. – Ты пока ничего не вспомнил?  
Тони помолчал какое-то время, прислушиваясь к себе, потом серьезно ответил:  
\- Я все еще ничего не помню о себе, но могу сказать, что у меня есть глубокие познания в области физики, математики и биологии, а также куча полезных, но бессистемных знаний. Вам это о чем-то говорит?  
\- Ты гениальный ученый, – кивнул Тор.  
\- А вы-то кто такие? – усмехнулся Тони.  
\- Мы из Асгарда.  
\- Что это за место?  
\- Мы боги, – просто ответил Локи, смерив Тони презрительным взглядом.  
\- А ты тот еще засранец, как я посмотрю, – заметил Тони. – Вам двоим не кажется, что стоит немного поговорить с человеком, который потерял память и пришел в себя здесь?  
\- Нет, – надменно отозвался Локи.  
\- Ну да, – кивнул Тор. – Что ты хочешь знать?  
\- Всё! – не выдержав, заорал Тони. – Что тут за хрень вообще происходит?  
\- Ну. Значит, так, – начал своё повествование Тор. – Мне необходимо было где-то спрятать Локи, и я пришел за помощью к тебе.  
\- Зачем тебе его прятать? Не сокровище же.  
Локи зло посмотрел на Тони, явно замышляя гадость.  
\- Ему угрожала опасность, – ответил Тор. – Ты сказал, что построишь место, где его не смогут найти ни люди, ни боги. Когда мы пришли сюда, то раздался голос Джарвиса об опасности и двери закрылись. Открыть их можешь только ты.  
\- Кто такой Джарвис?  
\- Твой дворецкий.  
\- А я, видимо, чертовски богат.  
\- Джарвис – машина, компьютерная технология, – вмешался Локи.  
\- Вот оно как, – вздохнул Тони. – Значит, спасать нас некому. У меня есть близкие, которые начнут волноваться, если я несколько дней не буду появляться дома? Нет? Значит, нет.  
Ответ на свой вопрос Тони прочел по лицам Тора и Локи.  
\- Тор, а ты мне всю правду рассказал? – спросил вдруг Тони.  
Он пытался сконструировать в голове ситуацию, но все оканчивалось провалом. Не хватало каких-то очень важных деталей, будто Тор по каким-то причинам опускал самое важное. Чтобы открыть их камеру, Тони надо было мысленно повторить путь создания этой квартиры. Но пока у него были сплошные вопросы, а ответов – ноль. К тому же, похоже, из Тора выходил отвратительный рассказчик.  
\- Тор, а ты бы не мог оставить нас наедине с твоим братом?  
\- Зачем это еще? – тут же отреагировал Тор.  
\- Мне кажется, он больше склонен к умственной деятельности, – усмехнулся Тони.  
\- Ты меня тупым назвал?  
\- Типа того, – поддразнил Локи.  
\- Просто хочу поговорить с Локи.  
Тор бросил вопросительный взгляд на Локи, но тот определенно не собирался помогать Тору с принятием решения.  
\- Хорошо, – в итоге сдался Тор. – Я пойду эээ… помоюсь.  
Тор неожиданно вспомнил о прекрасных купальнях в Асгарде, и идея помыться начала казаться крайне привлекательный.  
\- Лучше не надо, – скривился Тони. – Я не знаю, ограниченный ли тут запас воды. Потом попробую разобраться. Иди просто… телевизор посмотри. Ты ведь знаешь, что такое телевизор?  
\- Да, – нахмурился Тор. – Перестань хамить.  
\- Окей, – примирительно улыбнулся Тони. – Телик ждет тебя.  
Тор ушел в спальню, которую он про себя уже называл спальней Локи, и лег на простыни. Они пахли немного затхло, Локи явно не принимал ванны, пока сидел в подвале. Но все же запах был родной, и оттого успокаивал Тора. Тем временем Локи и Тони остались в гостиной вдвоем.  
\- Ты сядь, – хмыкнул Тони, поднимаясь с дивана.  
Он ходил по комнате, изучая всякие странные вещи, которыми она была снабжена. Назначение некоторых было не вполне очевидно. Видно, это была совсем не простая тюрьма. Тони взял с полки Кубик Рубика и принялся крутить его в руках.  
\- Итак, Локи, что мы имеем? Тор о чем-то не говорит мне. Зачем тебя прятать? Ты сделал что-то плохое? – одна грань собрана. – Ты не кажешься приятным типом, – Тони отшвырнул кубик. – Все равно он собирается не так, – пояснил он. – Вероятно, ты очень-очень сильно провинился, раз уж пришлось тебя прятать и от чужих, и от своих. Значит, Тор очень любит тебя, раз затеял это все. Нет, помолчи, не мешай думать.  
Локи резко поднялся и ухватил Тони за горло.  
\- Ты презренный смертный идиот.  
\- Отпусти меня, – прохрипел Тони.  
В глазах у Локи плескалась ярость. Прошла целая вечность, прежде чем он все же разжал пальцы.  
\- Мальчик мой, не стоит забывать, что я ваш единственный шанс выбраться отсюда, – заявил Тони, когда снова смог дышать.  
Теперь его голос был немного хриплый.  
\- Мне плевать на тебя и то, что ты там сделал. Просто помоги мне восстановить картину полностью, – тяжело глядя на Локи, заявил Тони.  
\- Я и не собираюсь убивать тебя, пока ты не откроешь двери, – надменно бросил Локи.  
\- Нападать на меня тоже не надо, – на всякий случай уточнил Тони, растирая горло. – Насилие не способствует мыслительной деятельности.  
Локи скривился, но промолчал.  
\- Хорошо, – подытожил Тони, усаживаясь на диван, подальше от Локи, памятником застывшего посреди комнаты. – Давай вернёмся…  
\- Что ты хочешь знать? – перебил его Локи.  
\- Почему тебя надо было прятать. И почему это место так прочно заперто. Ты опасен? Нет-нет, больше не отвечай, это и так уже ясно, – поспешил отмахнуться Тони, завидев яростный блеск в глазах Локи. Внезапно Тони подумалось, что по сравнению с презрением, которое читалось во взгляде Локи к нему, Тони Старку, презрение Локи к Тору – и не презрение вовсе.  
\- Что ж, я расскажу тебе, – вдруг улыбнулся Локи. От такой улыбки мороз пробежал по коже. – Я был царём, законным правителем Асгарда, богом. Но меня предали и выкинули из моего родного дома! – Локи злобно оскалился. – Тогда я пришёл в Мидгард…  
\- Прости, куда? – перебил Тони.  
\- Сюда. К вам. На Землю.  
Тони кивнул.  
\- Я пришёл, чтобы принести вам мир. Избавить от лжи, что вы зовёте свободой…  
\- Так, ясно, дальше можешь не продолжать.  
Тони тут же пожалел, что сказал это – Локи оказался перед ним так быстро, что Тони не проследил всего пути.  
\- Хорошо, понял, извини, продолжай.  
Локи навис над ним словно ядовитая кобра, которая вот-вот плюнет ядом. Но вместо ядовитых слюней Тони дождался продолжения.  
\- Я принёс вам мир, но этот глупец Тор снова всё испортил. Вы – рабы, и созданы, чтобы служить нам, а Тор возится с вами словно с домашними псами! Всё, что не даёт вам покоя, это выбор. Он приводит к войнам, страданиям, кровопролитию… разве не так? Откажись вы от всего этого, встань под моё правления, разве не были бы вы счастливы?  
\- Да, конечно, – равнодушно зевнул Тони, смирившись со стилем повествования. – Так что было дальше?  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Чего-то не хватает. Ты пытался захватить власть, Тор тебе помешал, а потом тебя вдруг пришлось спрятать. Ты не находишь здесь какой-то пробел?  
\- Какое это имеет значение? – нахмурился Локи.  
\- Я должен понять, зачем я делал это место. Какие цели преследовал? Если бы это была камера, настоящая тюрьма для бога, то зачем делать так, чтобы её можно было открывать? Достаточно было бы таймера, чтобы дверь открылась, когда истечет срок заключения. Если это новый дом, то я бы сказал пароль тебе. Что я упускаю?  
На этот раз Локи молчал довольно долго. Тони даже успел соскучиться, когда он, наконец, заговорил.  
\- Мне не известно, какие цели перед тобой поставил мой брат-идиот, – не спеша проговорил он. – Я был в темнице Асгарда.  
Локи снова замолчал, словно выбирая слова. На этот раз Тони не перебивал его.  
\- Но Тор привёл меня сюда, потому что решил, что асгардский суд слишком жесток для меня.  
Локи договорил это с сумасшедшей улыбкой, в которой показался хищный ряд белых зубов. Зелёные глаза бога сверлили стену с таким маниакальным безумием, что Тони не решился его прерывать и боком выскользнул из гостиной.

Это называлось «из огня да в полымя». Ускользнув от одного безумного бога, Тони попал к другому. Может, на первый взгляд, Тор и был более адекватным, чем Локи, но это только на первый. Потом открывалась вся поразительная сущность этого верзилы, в голове которого гулял асгардский ветер.  
\- Поговорили? – спросил Тор, открывая глаза.  
Он уже почти успел заснуть на мягкой кровати. Тони отметил, что позаботился о комфорте этой гадины, что чуть не убила его.  
\- Можно и так сказать, – отозвался Тони, демонстрируя следы на своей шее.  
\- Извини, – буркнул Тор.  
\- Тебе извиняться не за что.  
\- Я не понимаю, что с ним случилось.  
\- Он же был таким милым ребенком, – съязвил Тони. – По-моему, ему просто никто не говорил правду. Он ведет себя как социопат.  
\- Кто? – переспросил Тор.  
Тони махнул рукой.  
\- Ему никогда не говорили, что убивать плохо?  
\- Э-э. Вряд ли. Быть воином почетно.  
\- Да, – согласился Тони. – Воином, может, и почетно, а вот самодуром – плохо. Ты бы ему хоть намекнул, что он совсем с катушек слетел.  
\- Замолчи! Да, он делал плохие вещи, но…  
\- Я смотрю, у тебя даже заученная речь есть, – улыбнулся Тони. – Я ничего не знаю про твоего брата и сужу непредвзято. У него проблемы с психикой. С этим надо разбираться, а не сюсюкать с ним, как с дитем малым. Тебе, бессмертному, плевать. Но мне бы хотелось дожить до того момента, когда мы выберемся отсюда.  
Тони ожидал, что Тор как-то выскажется после его речи, но бог молчал. «Обдумывает», – пришел к выводу Тони.  
\- Не думай слишком много, – хмыкнул он.  
Тони невольно направился к той части комнаты, где должно было располагаться окно. Вместо окна была белая стена. Тони провел по ней рукой. Он чувствовал себя беззащитно. Будто обычно в его жизни было что-то, что спасало его от стальной хватки на горле.

Тор решил, что Тони надо побыть в одиночестве. Или что ему надо поговорить с Локи. Он вышел в гостиную, и удивился, обнаружив Локи на диване. Тор постоянно забывал, что бежать отсюда некуда и подсознательно боялся, что его брат исчезнет. Светлая и простая гостиная плохо сочеталась с громоздкими одеяниями, и Тор подумал, что где-то тут должны быть шкафы с мидгардскими вещами.  
\- Брат, зря ты так, – сказал Тор, усаживаясь рядом с Локи на диван. – Он же нам помог, а ты его… чуть не убил.  
\- Нам? – переспросил Локи с усмешкой. – Нет, Тор, он помог тебе. А мне он только помешал. И продолжает мешать.  
\- Что ты собирался делать? – удивился Тор. – Бежать из Асгарда?  
\- Нет, гнить там веки вечные, – съязвил Локи. – Я чужой там, Тор. Я пытался быть сыном Одина, но он выбрал тебя. В Асгарде для меня нет места, – с горечью завершил он.  
\- Тебе было уготовано такое место в Асгарде, что в кошмаре не приснится! Ты считаешь всех идиотами, но на этот раз ты бы проиграл.  
«Как и всегда проигрывал», – неожиданно про себя подумал Тор.  
\- Как я мог тебя просто отпустить, брат? Ты... – Тор хотел проглотить следующую фразу, но неожиданно вспомнил слова Тони. – Ты же просто уничтожаешь всех, кто оказывается рядом с тобой.  
Как только слова сорвались с губ, Тор понял, что Тони имел в виду нечто абсолютно другое, призывая быть честным с Локи.  
\- Вот видишь, – спокойно сказал Локи. – Ты сам считаешь, что в Асгарде мне не место.  
Несмотря на равнодушный тон, взгляд Локи застыл в одной точке. На шее пульсировала одинокая синяя венка. Локи сглотнул, от чего кадык резко дёрнулся. Могло показаться, что в его глазах собираются слёзы. Но когда он повернулся к Тору, в них плескалась ничем не затуманенная ненависть.  
\- Ну, и что?! – неожиданно выкрикнул Локи, вскакивая с места. – Что дальше?! Убрал меня отовсюду, чтобы я не навредил твоим любимым дружкам ни здесь, ни там? А теперь застрял со мной и боишься за своего драгоценного Тони Старка?! Так что тебе мешало оставить меня там, в темнице? Или решил спасти ядовитую змею, под которой меня посадят?! От твоего благородства наизнанку выворачивает!  
Локи стукнул кулаком по небольшому столику, от чего тот жалобно зазвенел. Тор попытался схватить Локи за руку, но тот отдернул ладонь.  
\- Плевал я на змею, – рявкнул Тор. – Я вообще на все плевал, – последнее высказывание было правдой. Тор все еще не знал, что с ним сделают по возвращению. – Мне было не до «что дальше»!  
Тора бесило то, что Локи стоял так далеко, будто демонстрируя свою независимость. Он ухватил Локи за ткань рубашки и потянул на себя, сжал плечо пальцами так, чтобы наверняка остались синяки.  
\- Что дальше? А что ты хочешь дальше? – выдохнул он Локи в лицо.  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, чего я хочу, – прошипел Локи, выворачиваясь из стальной хватки Тора. – Вспомнишь сам? Нет? Если ты настолько тупой, то записывать надо!  
Жажда власти и жажда мести – Локи демонстрировал их так часто, что даже Тору пора было бы уже и запомнить. Но у него постоянно вылетало это из головы. Власть и месть.  
Тор мрачно посмотрел на Локи. Продолжать разборки неожиданно не оказалось больше сил.  
\- Я понятия не имею, чего ты хочешь.  
\- Вот и отлично. Не знай дальше.  
\- Я и не знаю.  
\- И не знай!  
Вместо того, чтобы подраться, они снова уселись в разных концах дивана и обиженно засопели. Положение было катастрофическим. Тор подумал, что это время совсем не подходило для ругани. Очевидно, что надо помириться. Когда обида перестала быть такой жгучей, Тор повернулся к Локи и спросил у его спины:  
\- Может быть, пойдем на кухню, поедим?..  
Ещё до того, как Тор увидел лицо, только по некому чуть уловимому выражению спины он понял, что опять облажался.  
\- Поедим, – елейным голосом протянул Локи, вставая и оборачиваясь. – У нашего всеобщего любимца заурчало в божественном желудке?  
\- Локи, я просто… – Тор тоже поднялся с дивана.  
\- Мне не нужны жалкие подачки!  
В Тора полетела здоровенная ваза. Он еле успел увернуться, впрочем, ваза уже была обречена. Она встретилась со стеной и разбилась на осколки.  
\- Нет никого, – прошипел Локи, – никого, кого я бы ненавидел больше, чем тебя. Каждая секунда моей жизни, которую я провел рядом с тобой, была омерзительна. Только и можешь, что выдавать тошные благоглупости. Посмотри на себя со стороны. Я тебя так ненавижу… – Локи захлебнулся собственной речью. – Любая… даже… самая… страшная… пытка… – каждое слово Локи прерывалось предметом, который летел в голову Тору, – была бы во сто раз слаще, чем видеть твое тупое лицо!  
Тор полагал, что такое чувствовала Рататоск, когда начинала впадать в спячку. Большую часть эмоций словно отключило. Он даже не понимал, зачем подкрадывался к Локи сквозь летящие предметы, пока не оказался совсем рядом.  
\- Тебе придется потерпеть моё тупое лицо совсем чуть-чуть, – рявкнул Тор, после чего ухватил Локи за оба плеча и впечатал в стену.  
Комната задрожала и начала раскачиваться, но Тора это не остановило. Может быть, Локи и смог бы вырваться, если бы был готов к нападению или если бы с ним была его магия. Но сейчас он только успевал хватать ртом воздух между ударами.  
\- Поищи другого идиота, который будет тебе… братом.  
С этими словами Тор впечатал Локи в стену уже не только спиной, но и лицом. Пока Локи медленно сползал вниз, Тор ушел в кухню, как следует хлопнув дверью.

Тони был мужиком, поэтому, когда в гостиной начались разборки, он не спрятался под кровать, а стоически сидел на матрасе. До него доносились некоторые фразы, но картина в целом было понятна и без слов. Потом комната начала качаться, Тони сделал вывод, что квартирный куб по какой-то причине не жестко зафиксирован в пространстве, и, наконец, все звуки затихли. Переждав для верности еще пару минут, Тони вышел из спальни. Сначала он увидел Локи, который лежал на полу, изрядно побитый. Ничего, кроме злорадства, эта картина не вызвала. Хотя мысль о том, что это сотворил Тор, немного настораживала. Тони аккуратно обошел находившегося в полусознательном состоянии Локи и проскользнул на кухню. У этого поступка было несколько причин. Во-первых, Тони было любопытно, а во-вторых, голодно.  
\- Привет, – сказал он, кладя ладонь Тору на плечо.  
Тот чуть заметно встрепенулся от неожиданности, но ничего не сказал. Тони же покопался в ящиках буфета и холодильнике, налил себе кофе, спиртное тут вряд ли водилось, и засунул полуфабрикатную картошку с бараниной в микроволновку.  
\- Воды, кстати, тут беспрерывная подача, – заявил Тони, забравшись под раковину и изучив датчики. – Я раньше уже проверил санузел. Где-то обязательно высвечивался бы лимит, если бы он был, – зачем-то пояснил он. – Я так и думал, но надо было на всякий случай проверить.  
Тор молчал. Тони стало его жалко, и он налил кофе и для Тора тоже, поставив чашку тому перед самым носом.  
\- Что случилось-то хоть? – хмыкнул он.  
\- Поругались, – буркнул Тор.  
\- Ага. Его с пола теперь подобрать не надо?  
\- Я ничего ему не повредил, – возмутился Тор.  
\- Да ты не нервничай, я в тебе не сомневаюсь, – заявил Тони, отпивая из своей чашки.  
\- Он меня ненавидит, – с каким-то неясным отчаяньем сообщил Тор, глядя Тони в глаза.  
\- Вполне возможно. Это плохо?  
\- Я люблю его.  
\- Очаровательно, – согласился Тони. – Прямо «Ромео и Джульетта». Что тебе надо-то от него?  
\- Забыть о том, что он существует, – скривился Тор.  
\- А. Ну это проще простого. Попробуй свой молот, – тут же присоветовал Тони. – Поверь, средство отменное. Кстати, я страдаю от неразделенной любви к кому-нибудь?  
\- Не знаю. Ты называл себя плейбоем.  
\- Я чувствую, что не покривил душой.  
\- Просто я хотел бы не переживать о нем, вот и все.  
\- Так не переживай, – пожал плечами Тони.  
Тор с непониманием посмотрел на Тони.  
\- Это как?  
\- Просто, – отозвался Тони. – Ваша семейная драма у меня уже поперек горла. Вы хотя пару минут уделили решению вопроса, как нам отсюда выбраться?  
Тор отрицательно помотал головой.  
\- Зря. День уже подошел к концу, а мы не сдвинулись с мертвой точки.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь про день? – спросил Тор.  
\- Тут везде часы.  
Они посидели молча.  
\- Тор. Вы помиритесь.  
\- Не думаю, что это так…  
\- Я уверен, что сегодняшний ваш разговор – уже шаг к примирению, – чуть заметно улыбнулся Тони.  
Тор сначала смотрел на Тони с непониманием, а потом рассмеялся. Отсмеявшись, он сказал:  
\- Это был долгий день. Нужно поспать.  
\- Чур, диван мой, – тут же сориентировался Тони.  
Они вышли из кухни, но в гостиной Локи уже не застали.  
\- Видимо, ушел к себе в спальню, – предположил Тор.  
\- Ага.  
Тони лег на диван, Тор кое-как устроился на полу, подложив под голову красный плащ, и уже через несколько минут их срубило.

Очнулся Локи от холода. Это было странно. Сознание ещё не проснулось до конца, чтобы подкинуть нужные картинки, а по ощущениям понять, где находится, Локи не мог. Тела как будто не ощущалось, зато морозный воздух пробирал до костей. Локи попробовал пошевелиться и открыл глаза. Его приветливо встретила тьма, и в нос ударил застоявшийся запах сырости. Двигаться было невозможно. Поворот головы доставил внезапную ноющую боль, но Локи смог разглядеть, что находится в пещере. Глаза потихоньку привыкали к темноте, и перед ним вырисовывались грубые очертания стен. Где-то капала вода, но звук доходил до Локи словно через подушку, нереально и приглушённо.  
«Какого?..».  
Тело не слушалось. Попытка издать какой-нибудь звук привела к страшному открытию – губы не разжимались. Локи осторожно провёл языком по их внутренней стороне. Движение вызвало ноющую боль. Язык ощутил прикосновение к грубым стежкам.  
Сердце как-то особенно громко стукнуло, и Локи почувствовал, что проваливается в неконтролируемую бездну паники. Первую волну потери контроля над рассудком ему удалось подавить. Стараясь не двигать головой, он вращал глазами, осматривая место, в котором оказался. Это была пещера. Её очертания терялись в темноте, стены и потолки топорщились острыми сколами. В воздухе витал застоявшийся запах гнили.  
Первое, что подкинула память, было лицо Тони Старка, который задыхался от руки Локи, сжимающей его горло. Следующим был Тор, стоявший настолько близко, что Локи мог разглядеть морщинки в уголках его глаз. После этого память услужливо отключалась, предоставляя Локи самому разбираться в происходящем.  
Всё это было похоже на сон. Но понять, что именно было сном – его нынешнее положение или недавние воспоминания, – Локи не мог. Воспоминания оказались слишком абсурдными, а то, что происходило сейчас – слишком дурным. К мышцам начала возвращаться чувствительность. Локи ощутил, что его руки, ноги, всё тело – скованны цепями, так туго, что холодный металл врезался глубоко в кожу. Он чувствовал боль, сначала слабую и ноющую, но с каждой секундой она становилась сильнее, острыми разрядами пронзая тело. Локи дёрнулся и тут же застонал. Казалось, от движения цепи впились в тело ещё сильнее, скручивая его, словно удав жертву. Он шумно втянул воздух через нос и попытался успокоиться. Вода закапала чаще и вроде бы ближе. А ещё Локи различил невнятное шипение, но сосредоточиться на этом звуке смог не сразу. Шипение стало громче, и на Локи что-то капнуло сверху. По щеке прокатилась капля, которая поначалу показалась обжигающе холодной. Она доползла до подбородка, а её влажный след внезапно взорвался на коже такой болью, словно в Локи вонзили тысячи раскалённых игл. Локи снова простонал и дёрнулся, боль от цепей теперь казалась чем-то привлекательным, но сдвинуться с места не смог. На глазах выступили слёзы. Локи пытался дышать, часто втягивая воздух, но кислорода всё равно было мало. Не успела первая вспышка боли до конца отпустить, как переносицы коснулась следующая капля. В глазах вспыхнуло белым. Если бы Локи мог орать, он бы возможно уже обрушил своим криком своды этой пещеры. Но выходило только невнятное мычание. Шипение послышалось совсем близко, и плеча Локи коснулось что-то тяжёлое. Он не увидел змею целиком, только фрагменты её тела. Она обвила его одним кольцом, словно знакомясь, и снова устремилась наверх. Локи поднял глаза. Зрение подводило, белые вспышки мешались с чёрными, а силуэт змеи терялся на фоне скалистых стен. Локи трясло. Теперь он вспомнил, что говорил ему Тор. Локи и раньше знал об этом месте и об этой пытке, но не думал, что такое посмеют применить к нему. Он бог. Он законный правитель. Он умнее и хитрее всех асов вместе взятых. А выходит, что Тор... где же Тор?  
Новая порция яда прервала поток мыслей. Локи уже не пытался кричать, только с силой сжал зубы, прикусив внутреннюю сторону щеки. Реагируя на вкус крови, рот наполнился слюной, и Локи пришлось с силой сглотнуть всё это – отплёвывать было некуда.  
Больше пауз ему не давали. Сначала Локи думал, что надо продержаться какое-то время. Главное – не позволять боли вытеснять рассудок. Наверняка отсюда есть доступный выход. Когда обрывки мыслей перестали находить друг друга, Локи просто дёргался, в надежде расшатать цепи, вырваться или хотя бы отодвинуться из-под ядовитого дождя. Утопить сознание в потоке боли тоже не удавалось. Змея оказалась расчётливой тварью. Следующая капля яда падала на Локи, когда он начинал приходить в себя от предыдущей. Они больше не холодили кожу, сразу впиваясь раскалённой кислотой. Локи уже и не должен был чувствовать своего лица, но он по-прежнему ощущал боль, с каждым разом всё невыносимей предыдущей. Это не было похоже на ад. Это и был ад. Ни разу не сравнимый с квартирой Тони Старка, темницей в Асгарде или даже пленом у читаури. На Локи навалилось отчаяние. Ему казалось, что он не выдержит этого. Перспектива вечности, проведённой в этом месте, заставляла желать собственной смерти. Но правда заключалась в том, что выбора у Локи не было. Он не умирал. И ничего не происходило. Слёзы текли по щекам, и Локи не мог остановить это, хотя, смешиваясь с ядом, они давали какой-то совершенно непередаваемый в своей чудовищности эффект боли. Яд был уже везде. Он падал на лицо, шею, плечи, растекался по позвоночнику, неспешно сжигая тело.  
Локи не знал, как долго он терпел это. Хотя «терпел» – не совсем то слово. Ощущения были нестерпимы, и живое воображение Локи подсказывало ему, что со временем всё станет ещё хуже. Он не понял, в какой момент отключился. Все суставы были вывернуты в бесполезной борьбе с цепями, яд на коже пожирал его заживо, а к смраду пещеры прибавился тошнотворный запах жжёной плоти. Скорее всего, организм просто не выдержал нагрузки и провалился в столь желанное беспамятство.

Когда Тор проснулся, Тони уже на диване не было. Поискав немного, Тор обнаружил его в ванной, копающимся в каких-то микросхемах.  
\- Тут всё очень умно устроено, – радостно сообщил Тони. – И еще мне кажется, что я сто лет так не высыпался.  
\- Люди редко столько живут, – хриплым со сна голосом заметил Тор.  
\- Это просто выражение такое, – махнул рукой Тони. – Локи еще не выползал из своей опочивальни?  
\- Нет.  
\- Надо его проведать, мне кажется.  
\- Тони, а ты пока не узнал, как нам отсюда выбраться? – с надеждой спросил Тор.  
\- Узнал, но все еще здесь, потому что тут очень клёво, – скривился Тони. – Понятия не имею! Тут система защиты, которая реагирует только на одного человека.  
\- Ты сказал, что она настроена на тебя.  
\- А ты уверен, что я всегда говорю правду? – спросил Тони, прислушиваясь к себе. – Что-то я сомневаюсь.  
Тор почесал в затылке.  
\- Пойдем к Локи?  
\- А один ты боишься? – хмыкнул Тони, выбираясь из микросхем.  
\- Я ничего не боюсь! – воскликнул Тор. – Но лучше пошли вместе.  
\- Окей, – пожал плечами Тони.  
Они подошли к серой двери и какое-то время смотрели на нее.  
\- Открывай, – потребовал Тони.  
Тор не знал, почему эта дверь, такая простая и даже уже знакомая, вдруг стала вызывать плохие предчувствия. Он осторожно потрогал ручку.  
\- Может, сходить за Мьёлльниром?  
\- Открой уже эту чертову дверь! – возмутился Тони.  
Тор распахнул дверь, а за ней оказалось то, что ни один из них не мог даже вообразить себе. Вместо ожидаемой спальни в пастельных тонах, там обосновалось подземелье с жутким смрадом. К тому же из комнаты-подземелья доносились пугающие звуки.  
Тор не особо раздумывая, ринулся вперед под крик Тони:  
\- Нет!  
Тор с ужасом шел по скользкому и влажному полу. Как подземелье, которое должно было стать кошмаром Локи, могло попасть сюда, в надежное убежище? Это было невероятно. Его глаза никак не могли привыкнуть к темноте. Где-то тут должен был висеть на цепях Локи, измученный змеиным ядом и…  
Вдруг картина ужасного подземелья пропала, а привычная комната вернулась. Тор стоял в самом её центре и с недоверием смотрел вокруг. Теперь, когда снова стало привычно светло, он тут же заметил Локи, который, весь скрючившись, со следами слез на щеках, валялся на полу.  
\- Локи! – воскликнул Тор и ринулся к брату.  
Однако сколько бы он ни тряс Локи за плечи, тот не приходил в себя.  
\- Тор, прекрати! – внезапно раздался голос Тони за спиной.  
Тор выпустил брата и повернулся к Тони. В его глазах плескалась ярость:  
\- Что тут было? Что ты сделал?  
\- Эй, эй, – Тони поймал себя на желание выставить руку вперед, но не в защитном, а угрожающем жесте.  
«Надо потом разобраться, что это значит», – мимоходом подумал Тони.  
\- Не надо меня убивать. Я что-нибудь говорил о виртуальной реальности, когда рассказывал об этом месте? – спросил Тони.  
\- Возможно, – рявкнул Тор, подходя ближе и нависая над Тони.  
\- Так вот. То, что ты сейчас видел, это виртуальная реальность, в которую Локи поместил сам себя.  
\- Сам себя? – тупо переспросил Тор, на всякий случай встряхнув Тони за плечо.  
Тот хотел потребовать убрать руки, но момент был не подходящий.  
\- Да, – кивнул Тони. – По какой-то причине он захотел оказаться в том месте.  
\- Врешь.  
\- Нет.  
\- А откуда эта… штука… узнала, как выглядит это помещение? Локи никогда в нем не был, только я.  
\- В данном помещении виртуальная реальность создается на основе знаний одного из находящихся в квартире, – пожал плечами Тони. – Если тебе эта фраза о чем-нибудь вообще говорит. Физически с ним не должно было ничего случиться, но, видимо, он настолько поверил в происходящее, что ему стало действительно плохо.  
\- Так. А куда всё исчезло?  
\- Я отключил эти реальность, – поморщился Тони. – Если бы я это не сделал, то подземелье расползлось бы на всю квартиру.  
\- Такая угроза еще есть?  
\- Нет. Отключил и удалил, – усмехнулся Тони. – Теперь положи своего Локи на кровать, будем ждать, когда он придет в себя.  
Тор немного посверлил Тони недоверчивым взглядом, потом вернулся к проблеме бессознательного тела Локи. Он переложил Локи на кровать и сел на свой любимый скрипучий стул.  
Тони подошел к стене и постучал по ней. Словно по волшебству образовался подоконник.  
\- Это как? – спросил Тор.  
\- То же самое, что подземелье, только менее пугающе, – сообщил Тони, забираясь на подоконник с ногами.  
Тор не знал, есть ли какой-то смысл в том, чтобы ждать пробуждения Локи. Захочет ли тот видеть брата, когда очнется. Но он чувствовал, что его долг – быть здесь и ждать.  
\- А ты чего тут сидишь? – спросил он у Тони.  
\- За компанию, – отозвался тот.  
\- А-а.  
\- Ага.  
Тор вздохнул. У него было такое ощущение, что ситуация становится все хуже и хуже.

В этот раз Локи потребовалось больше времени, чтобы прийти в себя. Тело помнило о боли, но Локи её не ощущал. Вроде бы. Двигаться не хотелось, и он долго лежал с закрытыми глазами в полусознательном состоянии, пока не понял, что находится не один. Локи пошевелился. Почему-то чувствовать собственное тело было очень приятно. Спустя мгновение Локи вспомнил, почему. Воспоминания обрушились на него со всеми тошнотворными подробностями, и Локи подскочил, словно ужаленный. Ничего не болело, только немного гудела голова. Локи первым делом провёл руками по лицу и губам, убеждаясь, что всё на месте, потом широко распахнул глаза и бездумным взглядом уставился на Тора и Тони, молча взиравших на него.  
\- Брат? – первым нарушил молчание Тор. Он выглядел обеспокоенным.  
«Не-брат», – про себя поправил Локи и перевёл взгляд на Тони. Тот выглядел подозрительно довольным и разглядывал его с таким любопытством, как будто всё знал. Локи вспомнил, как сжимал руку на его горле. Где-то на периферии сознания мелькнула мысль повторить.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – снова попытался привлечь его внимание Тор, подходя поближе. Локи болезненно поморщился, давая понять, что трогать его не стоит.  
\- Отвратительно, – честно признался он. Голос быть чуть хриплым. Но в остальном он чувствовал себя хорошо. Физически. Чего нельзя было сказать о моральной составляющей.  
Почему-то присутствие Тора вызывало у Локи облегчение. Сил, чтобы как-то раздражаться на это, у него не осталось. Всё, что видел Локи, теперь казалось сном. Но память о пережитом в этом «сне» была ещё слишком свежа и правдоподобна. К тому же, если это был сон, то почему Тор и Тони смотрят на него так, словно у него на лбу вдруг выросло яблочное дерево из сада Идунн? Он кричал во сне?  
\- Что… вы делаете в моей комнате? – наконец выдал он.  
Тони фыркнул. Но Тор всё ещё источал беспокойство, нависая где-то рядом.  
\- Ты не помнишь? – поинтересовался он.  
\- Должен помнить, – вставил Старк. – Такие вонючие хоромы даже я не скоро забуду, всего лишь полюбовавшись ими с порога.  
Тор гневно зыркнул на Тони и снова повернулся к брату.  
\- Ты был… – Тор запнулся.  
\- Ты был в виртуальной реальности, – снова встрял Тони, слезая с подоконника, который тут же пропал. – Если не останавливаться подробно на том, насколько надо быть гениальным, чтобы создать нечто подобное, то это пространство, которое создается из наших знаний по нашему желанию. Например, – Тони снова коснулся рукой стены, и там появились шторы. – Эти шторы трудно назвать настоящими, однако это не иллюзия. Их можно потрогать, перевесить и даже постирать. Их первое отличие от настоящих в том, что они существуют только на территории этой квартиры. Второе, – если они мне перестанут нравиться, они исчезнут.  
Тони щелкнул пальцами, и шторы действительно пропали.  
\- Я вижу ненависть в ваших глазах, но позвольте еще минуту внимания, – хмыкнул Тони. – Скоро все станет ясным, как день. Итак, напоминаю вам, что основой служит знание и желание. Система подсказала мне, что желание создать подобную реальность она взяла у одного человека, а знания – у другого. Из-за этого её так сложно было отключить, и мне пришлось немного взломать доступ к файлам.  
\- Что, Тор, не удержался все-таки? – с какой-то неясной горечью спросил Локи с кровати.  
\- Я не желал тебе этого! – возмутился Тор.  
\- Ты думаешь, я сам мог себе такого пожелать? – ощетинился Локи.  
\- Бинго! – воскликнул Тони. – Наконец-то, Локи, ты мыслишь в верном направлении.  
\- Бред!  
\- Не-а, – покачал головой Тони. – Локи, ты видел этот подвал вживую?  
\- Подземелье. Нет, – нехотя отозвался Локи.  
\- А ты, Тор?  
\- Да, – мрачно кивнул тот. – После того, как я увидел это все… я и обратился к тебе.  
\- Виртуальная реальность не работает на фантазиях. Она может воспроизвести только то, о чем есть четкие сведения. Тор был там и хорошо запомнил место. Системе было не сложно воспроизвести его. Немаловажно и то, что на системе стоит блок безопасности. Она бы не смогла удерживать Локи в реальности, которая неприятна ему, если бы он создал её не самостоятельно.  
Тони посмотрел на злое лицо Локи и добавил то, что, скорее всего, не входило в его вводный курс по виртуальным реальностям:  
\- Ты сейчас можешь сколь угодно искать лазейку или думать, что я по какой-то причине тебя обманываю, но правда в том, что Тор не дал тебе попасть в действительно «прекрасное» место. Подумайте над этим, ребятки.  
С этим заявлением Тони удалился из комнаты.

После того, как дверь за Тони закрылась, Тор и Локи молчали некоторое время.  
\- Ждёшь от меня потока благодарностей? – наконец осведомился Локи, исподлобья разглядывая Тора. Тот отрицательно мотнул головой и присел на край кровати. Локи не шелохнулся. Кажется, в его голове что-то происходило, но Тор понятия не имел, что именно. Хотелось расспросить Локи о том, что случилось с ним в том ужасном месте, но что-то подсказывало не делать этого. Тор вообще не знал, что сказать. Но Локи, как ни странно, заговорил сам.  
\- Это варварская казнь, – с отвращением бросил он, разглядывая красный плащ Тора. – Там нет ничего кроме боли. Физической боли.  
Локи ещё немного помолчал. Тор тоже, машинально накрыв ладонь Локи своей. Тот никак не отреагировал на жест, находясь где-то в своих невесёлых размышлениях.  
\- Сильно же должны меня ненавидеть в Асгарде, раз хотят запереть в таком месте, – невесело заключил Локи.  
Тор подумал, что ненависть не имела значения в данном случае. Просто Локи пытались наказать, как ребенка. Отшлепать, не вдаваясь в подробности. В детстве из-за этой практики Тору многое сходило с рук, но теперь он был не рад традициям.  
\- Вряд ли они хорошо представляют, что именно хотят сделать, – пробубнил Тор. – И я не ненавижу тебя.  
\- Я это уже слышал, – сообщил Локи. Теперь он рассматривал ладонь Тора, лежащую поверх его, но попыток высвободиться не делал. – Не боишься занять моё место, когда вернёшься в Асгард?  
Тору почему-то стало неприятно, что Локи понимал, насколько вероломны были действия брата. Тор вдруг подумал, что лучше бы Локи считал, что так и задумывалось наказание для него – странная «квартира» от Тони Старка.  
\- Не боюсь, – сказал Тор.  
Почему-то стало тошно от мысли, что Локи бы ни за что не поменялся бы с ним местами.  
\- Ну да, конечно, – тихо рассмеялся Локи. – Тора, всеобщего любимчика и истинного принца Асгарда ни за что не посадят в подобное место.  
Локи говорил без той истеричной злости, которая совсем недавно была в нём, когда они ругались в гостиной. Голос его был немного печальным.  
\- Ты ведь не думаешь в самом деле, что пройдёт время и все меня простят? – продолжил Локи с кривой ухмылкой. – Ты не сможешь вечно прятать меня здесь, и переубедить их тоже не сможешь.  
\- Я не боюсь вовсе не поэтому! – возмутился Тор, будто пропустив всю остальную часть речи. – И они простят.  
«Я же простил», - осталось висеть в воздухе не произнесенным.  
\- Нет, не простят. Я могу либо гнить тут бесконечно долго, либо просто исчезнуть, чтобы никто меня никогда не видел больше. Впрочем, даже тут у меня нет выбора, не так ли?  
\- Я... – Тор помолчал. – Я не могу предоставить тебе такой выбор. Я не могу больше никогда тебя не видеть, – наконец выдал он.  
\- То есть, я должен, как обычно, страдать от твоей прихоти? – прищурился Локи.  
Тор подумал, что это очередная сложная задачка. Он не знал, где правильный ответ.  
\- Нет, – сказал он. Потом немного помолчал и добавил: – Да.  
Локи посмотрел на него с недоумением, а Тор неожиданно рассмеялся.  
\- Ты же знаешь, – пояснил он, – я не очень силен в твоих загадках.  
Будто в ответ на эти слова Локи перевернул свою руку, и теперь они с Тором соприкасались ладонями.  
\- Я бы хотел еще поспать, – сказал Локи, крепче сжимая пальцы.  
\- Хорошо, – ответил Тор.  
\- Хорошо, – эхом отозвался Локи.  
Тор путался между ощущениями и словами, но в итоге выбрал последнее. Поднялся с кровати, и, не отпуская руку Локи, поцеловал его в лоб. После чего, уже не говоря ни слова, вышел из комнаты, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь, будто Локи уже уснул и хлопок мог разбудить его.  
Локи откинулся на спину и уставился в потолок. Спать он на самом деле не хотел, просто собирался отдохнуть. И обдумать всё, что с ним произошло. Но мысли вытесняло ощущение волос Тора, которые слегка скользнули по лицу Локи. Это был странный жест. Когда Тор наклонился, Локи на секунду подумал, что тот отнюдь не в лоб собирается его поцеловать. Не то чтобы Локи когда-либо раньше об этом задумывался, просто это выглядело так… не так. Впрочем, в этом месте происходило много других вещей, лишь отдалённо напоминающих обычную реальность Локи. Он нахмурился, вспоминая объяснения Тони Старка. Локи понял его лучше Тора, и скорее всего, лучше, чем Старк от него ожидал. Это было до смешного похоже на магию иллюзий. Не даром многие считают, что магия и наука – это, по сути, одно и то же, просто с разных сторон. Разница состояла в том, что свои иллюзии Локи контролировал, а здесь их контролировала… «система» – кажется, так выразился Старк. Основной задачей было следить за собой. Локи не боялся больше проснуться во всяких страшных местах. Мысли вернулись к Тору. Интересно, сможет ли Локи воссоздать Тора как иллюзию, пользуясь «системой» Старка? Мысль показалась привлекательной, но Локи не решился пробовать. Вдруг получится.  
«Надо отсюда выбираться», – решил для себя Локи. Для этого ему придётся немного помочь этому человеческому недоноску, потому как от Тора толку действительно мало. А потом… Мысли о «потом» внезапно оказались неприятными. Впервые за долгое время Локи не был уверен в своих намерениях. Тор сказал, что у него нет выбора. Почему-то жить с этим знанием оказалось в разы проще, чем бесконечно решать всё за себя. Разумеется, это не значило, что Локи станет слушать Тора. Он, конечно же, удерёт при первой возможности. Но это будет не сейчас.  
Локи перевернулся на бок и зевнул. К сожалению, когда ты долго лежишь на мягкой кровати, выбора у тебя тоже особо нет. И когда Тор, спустя какое-то время, тихо подошёл к двери спальни и прислушался, Локи действительно крепко спал.

Часть вторая. «Правда или вызов?»

В замкнутом пространстве утро становилось понятием относительным. Приходилось ориентироваться по приборам. Тони проснулся с ощущением, будто что-то подобное с ним уже происходило. Он уже оказывался запертым, без возможности выйти вон. О том забытом времени ему снились мутные сны, что были полны темных помещений с убогими технологиями, грязи и страха. Он подумал, что если все его прошлое столь же радужное, то вспоминать не очень-то и хочется. В конце концов, открыть эту клетку можно и так, без всяких воспоминаний, в этом он был уверен.  
За ночь шея затекла из-за отсутствия подушки и теперь неприятно ныла. Тони не понимал, по какой причине единственная приличная кровать досталась Локи, ведь тот был плохим парнем. С другой стороны, Тони не был готов еще раз почувствовать стальную хватку пальцев на шее лишь ради того, чтобы спать на мягком.  
Жутко хотелось есть и пить. Тони опустил ноги на пол и недовольно зашипел – плитка была слишком холодной, а ботинки куда-то запропастились. Он в глубоких раздумьях прошлепал на кухню, где обнаружил Тора, роющегося в холодильнике. Его понурые плечи выражали тоску.  
\- Приветик, – поздоровался Тони. – А вам обязательно есть, чтобы оставаться живыми?  
\- Нет, – отозвался Тор. – Но жрать хочется дико. Что это? – спросил он, выныривая из холодильника и поворачиваясь к Тони лицом.  
У него в руках была банка с йогуртом.  
\- Дрянь, – сообщил Тони, забирая банку из рук Тора. – Но, учитывая наше положение, сойдет.  
Тони взял ложку, вскрыл упаковку и принялся запихивать в себя обезжиренную массу. Вкус йогурта был абсолютно пресный. Тони очень сомневался, что Локи стал бы есть это. Что Локи вообще стал бы употреблять в пищу то, что здесь было. В отличие от брата плохой парень не страдал отменным аппетитом.  
\- Ешь поменьше, – попросил он Тора. – Я вот, например, без еды сдохну, а продуктов у нас очень мало. И они не поступают в неограниченном количестве автоматически, как вода.  
\- Почему? – удивился Тор.  
\- Потому что, – передразнил Тони. – Потому что я построил это для бога, которому не особо нужна еда.  
Тони чувствовал себя странно, когда говорил о том, что это он построил этот куб-квартиру. Однако все устройство этого места было столь родным, что участие его, Тони, в создании не вызывало сомнений.  
\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, чтобы покопаться в схемах, что я вчера обнаружил, – сообщил Тони, засовывая последнюю ложку в рот.  
\- Пошли, – кивнул Тор.  
Тут Тони обратил внимание на гору оберток от печенья. Стало понятно, что в тот момент, когда Тони зашел на кухню, Тор искал, чем бы догнаться, а не основную трапезу.  
\- Понравилось печенье? – спросил Тони.  
\- Ага, – кивнул Тор.  
Они прошли в ванную комнату. Панель управления была спрятана под тяжелой плитой, к которой крепилась раковина. Устройство было таково, что раковину с плитой можно было поднять на метр, но убрать вовсе – нельзя.  
\- Наверное, у меня болел живот, когда я это делал, – предположил Тони. – Держи плиту, а я пока посмотрю, что там в этих схемах. Только держи крепко, иначе меня раздавит нахрен.  
\- Ладно, – согласился Тор, легко отрывая раковину с плитой от пола.  
\- Как я предполагал это ремонтировать? – спросил Тони, подползая к системе управления.  
Вширь места было достаточно, но с приборной панелью приходилось здороваться, упираясь головой в низкий потолок, а локтями – в пол. У Тони тут же затекли руки, не говоря уже о том, что подобная поза доставляла некоторые болевые ощущения мышцам и суставам.  
\- С помощью костюма, – отозвался Тор.  
\- Какого костюма? – с подозрением уточнил Тони.  
\- А. У тебя есть такой железный костюм, в котором ты сражаешься.  
\- Я сражаюсь?  
\- Ты супергерой, – подтвердил Тор.  
\- Из тех, кто бьет плохих парней и жертвует собой для спасения мира?  
\- Вроде как да.  
\- Какой же я все-таки охуенный! А этот светящийся круг в моей груди как-то связан с моим костюмом? – уточнил Тони, наконец-то взломав пароль и получив доступ ко всем данным.  
Опираться на локти стало невозможно, не говоря о том, что его затылок уже несколько раз был дружески ушиблен потолком. Поэтому он предпочёл перенести вес на предплечье одной руки и работать другой, что несколько замедлило процесс. Но не существенно.  
\- Эм. Не знаю.  
\- Мы не очень-то близко знакомы, я посмотрю, – вздохнул Тони. – Хотя ближе, чем хотелось бы.  
На данное заявление Тор предпочел не отвечать.  
Система управления была сложна. Тони сделал предположение, что кроме него в ней вряд ли кто-то мог разобраться. Ему удалось выловить более подробные сведения о подаче воды и виртуальных реальностях, а также немного о вентиляции и очистке помещения. Можно было с уверенностью сказать, что задохнуться, запылиться или умереть от жажды тут невозможно. Во всем остальном гарантий не существовало. Никаких даже призрачных намеков на пароль или ключ не было.  
\- Не имею ни малейшего понятия, как отсюда выбраться! – радостно заявил Тони.  
\- Разве это хорошо? – удивился Тор.  
\- Это значит, что я поработал на славу, – пояснил Тони. – Мне нужно кое-что обсудить с Локи.  
\- Он еще спит, – пробубнил Тор.  
\- Не будет же он спать вечно, – пожал плечами Тони, выбираясь из-под раковины. – Да и внешне ты гораздо больше похож на спящую красавицу.  
\- Что? – не понял Тор.  
\- У нее были волосы золотые, как первый луч зари или что-то в этом роде.  
\- Странные вещи ты порой говоришь, – пожаловался Тор.  
\- Просто стараюсь не унывать.  
Тор опустил раковину так же легко, как и поднял, после чего устремился обратно на кухню. Тони почувствовал некоторый укол зависти. Впрочем, он был уверен, что его костюм если не превосходил, то, по крайней мере, не уступал в продуктивности немереной силе этого беспечного силача из Асгарда.  
Оставив Тора тыкать во всякие приборы на кухне, Тони попытался создать виртуальный компьютер. В общем и целом, вышло похоже, но машина работала с той же скоростью, что и мозг Тони, а значит, была бесполезна. Махнув рукой, Тони воспроизвел телевизор. Картинка была отменная, но в фильмах и передачах отсутствовали те куски, которые Тони запамятовал.  
В теории так не должно было происходить. Но видимо вчера, вырубая иллюзию Локи, Тони необратимо повредил генератор, резко тормознув его работу.  
Время субъективно медленно, а на самом деле со скоростью шестьдесят секунд в минуту, подошло к обеду. Оттрапезничать Тони хотелось, идея нормально поесть вообще преследовала его с самого утра, поэтому он выбрался из гостиной и снова пробрался на кухню (его уже немного подташнивало от хождения из одного помещения в другое). Тор, казалось, решил там жить. Вроде бы это было и неплохо – три человека, три комнаты, – но близость Тора к еде немного беспокоила Тони. Оказалось, не зря. Тор задумчиво восседал – иначе не скажешь – на стуле, рядом с обломками стола и хрустел чипсами.  
\- Странная еда, – сказал он, заметив Тони. – Не пойму, из чего она.  
\- Но тебе, как вижу, нравится.  
\- Угу.  
Тони вздохнул.  
\- Стол надо бы починить.  
Холодильник встретил его не очень приветливо. Часть упаковок, которые Тони обнаружил, оказались пустыми. Похоже, Тор просто возвращал их на место после опустошения.  
\- Слушай, ты бы всё-таки ел поменьше... – начал он, вылезая из холодильника с банкой консервов, и заметил, что Тор уставился на дверь.  
Проследив за его взглядом, Тони увидел в проёме Локи. Тот вызывал ассоциации с приведением, в первую очередь из-за бесшумности, с которой возник. К тому же Локи выглядел бледным и немного уставшим. Но самая значительная перемена во внешности заключалась в тонкой белой рубашке и чёрных брюках, в которые Локи был облачён. Тони даже не сразу понял, в чём дело, только когда он снова повернулся к Тору и заметил его громоздкие доспехи, до него дошло.  
\- Доброе утро, – первым поздоровался Старк.  
\- Да... недурное, – отозвался Локи и шагнул на кухню, потирая лоб.  
На Тони он не смотрел, но разительные перемены в поведении были заметны и так. Тор, тем временем, не отрываясь, разглядывал своего брата.  
\- Что? – хмыкнул Локи в ответ на его взгляд.  
\- Да ничего... – потупился Тор. – Тоже вот думал, что в доспехах здесь слишком неудобно.  
\- Шкафы полны одежд, – отозвался Локи. – Там есть даже то, что тебе должно понравиться.  
\- На самом деле одежду можно создать с помощью виртуальной реальности, – вставил Тони.  
Но, наткнувшись за взгляд Локи, а также вспомнив, что генератор с недавних пор сбоит, добавил:  
\- Хотя это может кончиться стриптизом. Настоящей вполне достаточно, я проверял.  
\- Ещё в моей комнате есть книги, – заявил необычно разговорчивый Локи, разглядывая кухню, словно первый раз. – Я немного почитал одну.  
\- И как тебе?  
\- Интересно, – лаконично отозвался тот.  
\- Значит, ты давно не спишь? Мог бы и раньше выйти, – слегка обиделся Тор.  
\- Тебе, кстати, тоже не помешает переодеться. И помыться. Ты ещё вчера хотел. Я же правильно понял, что воды здесь бесконечно много? – обратился Локи к Тони.  
Тони утвердительно кивнул, думая, что же такого произошло вчера, что Локи снизошёл до разговора с простым смертным. И, хотя голос его оставался отрешённо-надменным, разговор протекал адекватно.  
\- Хотел, – согласился Тор, почесав затылок.  
\- Иди, – царственно произнёс Локи, как будто давал Тору своё высочайшее разрешение на банные процедуры. – Я пока поговорю со Старком. Мы не договорили в прошлый раз.  
Тор бросил взгляд на Тони, но тот, проигнорировав его, продолжил беззаботно уплетать консервы, которые уже успел подогреть. Как только Тор исчез в направлении ванной, – Тони очень надеялся, что Тор по аналогии с раковиной не начнет отдирать ванную, – он обернулся к Локи:  
\- Хочешь о чем-то поговорить?  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты и Тор убрались отсюда.  
Тони подумал, что Локи и сам, конечно, не прочь слиться из этого места, но природная сообразительность не позволяет ему говорить такие вещи вслух.  
\- Это непросто. Я надежно тебя запер. Все ещё не помню, что ты мне сделал плохого, но я постарался на славу.  
\- Убил пару сотен мидгардцев. Ничего страшного, вы друг друга истребляете с большим упоением.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, – отмахнулся Тони. – Почему виртуальные реальности? Почему я сделал в тюрьме для тебя такую функцию?  
\- Судя по всему, как и всё остальное здесь. Для удобства.  
Локи пренеприятнейше улыбнулся.  
\- Удобства?  
\- Ты старался учесть мои особенности.  
Тони помотал головой.  
\- Чуть больше конкретики. Я сейчас вообще не понимаю, о чём ты.  
\- В этом месте нет магии, – туманно начал Локи.  
«Магия. Зашибись. Хорошо, что её нет», – порадовался про себя Тони.  
\- Судя по всему, ты каким-то образом сделал невозможным использование её здесь.  
\- Какой я умный. И что из этого?  
\- Тебе было известно, что я владел магией иллюзий. Твоя «система» – довольно жалкое её подобие.  
\- Интересно. Значит, защита этого места строится от противного, на чем-то очень реальном.  
Тони тут же поймал на себе взгляд, полный презрения. Ведь идиотов, которые рассказывают заключенному, где лежат ключи, не так много. И все они заканчивают плохо.  
\- Я не идиот, – усмехнулся Тони. – И ты тоже. Защита должна быть такой, что даже если ты догадаешься, как она работает, все равно не сможешь ее сломать. Так что думай хорошо. Что для тебя сложнее всего?  
\- Я умею преодолевать трудности, – надменно отозвался Локи.  
\- Молодец, – хмыкнул Тони. – Но в бойскауты тебя бы все равно не взяли.  
Локи вопросительно поднял бровь.  
\- Такая организация для очень послушных и отважных детишек, – пояснил Тони. – Давай отринем самолюбование и разберемся. Ты наказан, а значит, ты облажался. В чем именно? Не надо на меня так зло смотреть. Создатель квартиры знал это. Я тоже должен знать.  
\- Ты мог это узнать у Тора, к чему тратить мое драгоценное время?  
\- У Тора я тоже спрошу, – кивнул Тони. – Спасибо за идею.  
\- Мои союзники оказались слабы. Их смогла победить даже кучка смертных, вроде тебя.  
\- Вроде меня? У нас была целая команда гениев? Круто. А твой брат в этом не участвовал?  
\- Участвовал, – нехотя кивнул Локи.  
\- Итак, ты недооцениваешь противника и своего брата. Вероятно, просто всех считаешь слабаками и идиотами, кроме себя. Ты нравишься мне все больше!  
\- У нас больше общего, чем тебе кажется, – прищурился Локи.  
\- Ты взял это из топа-100 любимых фраз злодеев всех времен и народов? – уточнил Тони. – Меня вот что интересует. Кого ты недооцениваешь больше: меня или своего брата? – уже серьезно спросил Тони.  
\- Мои оценки здравы.  
\- Я эгоистично решил, что меня, или здраво рассудил про Тора? – скорее сам у себя спросил Тони, проигнорировав замечание Локи. – Надо об этом…  
В этот момент по гостиной, Тони увидел в дверной проем, прошествовал Тор безо всякой одежды.  
\- У вас так принято в Асгарде? – уточнил он.  
Локи пожал плечами. Судя по равнодушию в его глазах, для Локи картина была если не привычной, то не из ряда вон выходящей точно.  
\- Не ходи больше без одежды! – крикнул Тони удаляющемуся в спальню Тору. – Не люблю мужские задницы. О. Вот еще интересный факт. Хотя я и называю себе плейбоем, мало ли что на самом деле.  
На самом деле его ориентация была чуть ли не последней вещью, которая сейчас волновала Тони. Просто его мысли были полны такого разнообразного сумбура, что если бы он иногда не делился им с окружающими, то лопнул бы.  
\- Хочешь что-то еще обсудить? – уточнил Локи.  
\- Нет. Пока надо подумать.  
В этот момент Тор снова явил себя взорам Локи и Тони, на этот раз уже в одежде. Он выбрал джинсы, которые слишком плотно обтягивали его фигуру, и алую футболку.  
\- Оно все какое-то маленькое, – начал нудить он. – Мидгардская одежда очень неудобная. Зачем вы в ней ходите?  
\- Так здесь принято, – ответил Тони, решив не вдаваться в подробности. – У тебя красный любимый цвет?  
\- А? Да, наверное, – согласился Тор.  
\- Тор, почему Локи проиграл? – вдруг спросил Тони.  
\- Э-э-э.  
\- Не бойся, говори, – усмехнулся Локи.  
\- Я не боюсь, – буркнул тот. – Потому что был неправ, – после долгого молчания выдал он.  
\- Интересно, – отозвался Тони и потер подбородок.  
\- У моего братца так все просто, – начал Локи. – Если ты был прав, то выиграешь. Если нет – проиграешь. Никак не пойму, зачем он бросился спасать меня от справедливости.  
\- Потому что не считал твое наказание справедливым, – неожиданно рявкнул Тони.  
\- Вот. Да, – подтвердил Тор.  
\- Разбирайтесь сами, – быстро проговорил Тони и поплелся в ванную.  
Ему надо было подумать. Он дошел до санузла и закрыл за собой дверь на замок, затем провел быстрый осмотр. Тони претила мысль о том, что до него тут мылся Тор. Он представил потоки грязи, которые стекали с бога, и передернулся. Однако с альтернативами было не густо. Тони повернул хитро припрятанный рычажок и закрыл слив ванной, после чего открутил краны на полную. Сбросив одежду на пол, он забрался в воду, положил голову на бортик и прикрыл глаза.  
Его голова была полна общими знаниями и событиями последних дней, но вместе с этим бесконечные провалы в памяти напоминали черные дыры, которые затягивали в себя часть полезных и нужных сведений, мешали думать. Мысли путались. Кто он на самом деле: супергерой, любимец женщин, одинокий человек, отсутствие которого никто не заметит? Это не были экзистенциальные рассуждения, но Тони чувствовал себя потерянно с неизвестным прошлым и нерадужным будущим. Особо нерадужным в том случае, если Тор не прекратит жрать. По-хорошему, надо было сосредоточиться на попытках открыть квартиру, но слишком многое отвлекало внимание Тони.  
Лежать в горячей воде было приятно, и в какой-то момент, расслабившись и затерявшись в хаотичных рассуждениях, Тони впал в состояние где-то между сном и явью. Перед глазами почему-то проносились упаковки с клубникой. Раз за разом он кому-то протягивал клубнику, а потом она оказывалась у него на голове. Чьи-то руки бережно размазывали сочные ягоды по лицу, а сок тек в глаза и за шиворот. Он кричал этим рукам: «Я знал, что ты как-то связана с клубникой, просто забыл как!» и протирал глаза липкими, красными пальцами. Но когда у картинки появлялась резкость, ни рук, ни их владелицы уже не оставалось. Тони оказывался в пустом кубе с белыми стенами, а о былом великолепии напоминал только приторный фруктовый запах. Он обследовал помещение, водил руками по стенам, оставляя грязно-розовые полосы, но ощущал лишь бесконечную гладкость, без зацепок.  
«Без зацепок», – очнулся Тони со странной мыслью.  
Он успел уже почти уйти под воду, так что теперь резко сел в ванной, отплевываясь от воды, которая попала в рот и нос. От полусна стало тревожно на душе. Тони предполагал, что его подсознание пытается что-то вспомнить. Но если бы подсознание Тони сдавало экзамен, то оно получило бы F.  
Пора было заканчивать с водными процедурами.

Проводив Тони взглядом, Тор вернулся на свой стул и подобрал недоеденные чипсы.  
\- Еды здесь тоже бесконечно много? – уточнил Локи, с интересом открывая и закрывая кран раковины.  
\- Вроде нет, – неуверенно отозвался Тор.  
Локи хмыкнул.  
\- Тогда ты поступаешь опрометчиво, оставляя своего железного гения без еды. Мидгардцы довольно быстро от этого умирают.  
Тор виновато отложил недоеденные чипсы в сторону.  
\- Просто жрать очень хочется, – попытался оправдаться он.  
\- Понимаю, – сочувственно произнёс Локи, прислонившись к стене и скрестив руки на груди. – От роскошных пиров каждый вечер отвыкнуть непросто. Я сам скучал по ним. Первое время.  
Тор упёрся ладонями в колени и нахмурился, от чего на лбу образовалось несколько морщин. Локи всегда забавляло то, что если его брат думает, по его лицу и позе это можно разглядеть с другого конца большого зала.  
\- Не мучайся, – посоветовал Локи. – Тут не о чем размышлять.  
\- Что там с тобой произошло, брат? Что они сделали, что ты вернулся таким?  
\- Каким же? – прищурился Локи.  
\- Таким… э-э-э... – Тор силился вспомнить то, что Тони говорил ему совсем недавно. Что-то о состоянии Локи, а ещё он использовал сложное мидгардское слово… – Другим! – наконец справился с формулировкой Тор.  
Локи печально улыбнулся.  
\- Я всегда был таким, Тор.  
Примерно такие мысли посещали и самого Тора, однако он всё ещё отказывался принять это как реальность.  
\- Неправда! – сердито возразил он.  
Локи продолжал улыбаться. Тор поднялся и подошёл, остановившись в паре шагов от брата. Что он хотел сделать, он сам не знал. Просто оставлять всё как есть было неправильно. За стеной шумела вода, которой Тони наполнял ванную. Больше звуков не было, и эта тишина и маленькое запертое пространство ужасно давили на Тора. Он стукнул кулаком по ладони и нервно зашагал по кухне. Из-за размаха своих шагов он чуть ли не врезался в стены.  
\- Ну, – наконец выдал он. – Что же тогда делать? Выходит, я совсем тебя не знаю.  
Локи вздохнул. Все эти разговоры с Тором выходили за рамки того, чем он собирался заниматься. У него было два сценария: либо затеять бесполезный спор, который ни к чему не приведёт, а в рамках столь небольшого помещения ещё и грозит Локи новыми травмами, либо говорить то, что Тор хочет услышать. Последнему варианту Локи следовал большую часть своей сознательной жизни. С губ уже почти слетела одна из стандартных фраз, которая могла бы закончить разговор или сменить тему, но Локи внезапно стало тошно от всего это. Не от его игр в правду-ложь, этим он мог заниматься бесконечно, но от бессмысленности происходящего и от тупикового положения, в котором они все оказались.  
\- Браво, братец, – ехидно сказал Локи. – Не прошло и вечности, как до тебя дошло. Теперь мы можем перейти к следующей стадии общения.  
\- Это к какой? – с каким-то особо тупым выражением на лице поинтересовался Тор.  
\- Поговорить о том, кто мы есть на самом деле.  
Локи передёрнул плечами и отлип от стены. Тор как раз перестал маневрировать по кухне с непринуждённостью пассажирского крейсера, так что Локи без риска столкновения пересёк помещение. Он остановился у разломанного стола и под его пристальным взглядом очертания обломков смазались, превращаясь в полноценную мебель.  
\- Бесполезные технологии, – остался недовольным Локи. – У меня получилось бы лучше.  
\- Конечно, – согласился Тор. – А что происходит с твоей иллюзией, которую мы оставили в Асгарде? – вдруг заинтересовался он.  
\- Её не стало, как только ты воспользовался тессерактом. Полагаю, там уже давно переполох по поводу нашего исчезновения, – хмыкнул Локи.  
\- Интересно, если бы нас нашли, они смогли бы сюда попасть? – брякнул Тор.  
\- Это лучше спрашивать у Старка, – ответил Локи.  
И, подумав, добавил:  
\- Если и смогут, то не скоро. А ты уже придумал, как объяснишь всё своему отцу?  
\- Да не думал об этом, если честно, – пожал плечами Тор. – Придумаю что-нибудь. Почему ты постоянно об этом спрашиваешь?  
\- Да так. Я бы на это посмотрел, – улыбнулся Локи.  
Вид у Тора стал неожиданно обиженный и какой-то оскорбленный.  
\- Ясно, – пробормотал он.  
Локи не ответил. Он разглядывал Тора в нелепой мидгардской одежде. Ткань очень чётко обрисовывала подтянутую фигуру и рельефную мускулатуру, а ярко-красный цвет бросался в глаза. С точки зрения Локи это было безвкусно, но в то же время очень похоже на Тора.  
Тор прервал размышления Локи, направившись к двери.  
\- Пойду, подремлю, – буркнул он и вышел.  
Локи ещё какое-то время провёл на кухне. Немного изменил дизайн: стулья обросли высокими спинками и мягкими сидениями, вся мебель покрылась замысловатыми асгардскими узорами, а на стенах появились картины, которыми часто пестрили стены коридоров и залов во дворце. Локи выбрал свои любимые, так что кухня наполнилась изображениям казней и пыток, а над столом распростёрлась миниатюра охоты, где два грациозных мохнатых волка загоняли израненную лань.  
Потом ему стало скучно. Старк, по всей видимости, решил утопиться в ванной, а его брат самым наглым образом ушёл, оставив его одного. Локи немного повыбирал между книгой и обществом Тора, но потом здраво рассудил, что книги следует оставить на самый крайний случай, когда чужое присутствие станет совсем невыносимо.  
Тор, как и ожидалось, не спал. Он лежал на диване, закинув руки за голову, и созерцал потолок. На Локи он не обратил внимания.  
\- Понимаешь ли, – после некоторый паузы продолжил Локи разговор, прерванный на кухне, – врать и выкручиваться – моя привилегия. Если ты научишься и этому, в Асгарде мне делать будет явно нечего.  
\- А если я скажу правду? – мрачно поинтересовался Тор.  
Локи рассмеялся и присел на край дивана – больше в гостиной сидеть было не на чем.  
\- Если так, то мы с тобой вместе будем коротать время под змеиным ядом.  
\- Стало быть… – Тор потер переносицу, но так и не решился продолжить. – Не могу сейчас еще и об этом думать.  
Это было не удивительно. Локи всё ещё придерживался мнения, что его брат не может думать по определению. В отличие от самого Локи.  
По сложной цепочке, от возвращения домой к изгнанию из дома, от попытки выжить среди своих к попытке не сдохнуть у чужих, он вернулся к событиям, которые произошли с ним не так давно, но теперь казались лишь тошным сном.  
\- Это было непросто сделать, – помолчав, сказал Локи. – Уговорить читаури. Я всё время думал, что, если бы к ним упал ты, тебя тут же бросились бы искать.  
\- Я тебя искал. Ты же знаешь.  
На самом деле Локи не знал. Он вспомнил, как после падения очнулся в до ужаса чужом, враждебном мире и думал о том, что он теперь абсолютно один. Как он всегда и желал. Как он всегда и страшился.  
Потом его нашли обитатели этого незнакомого мира, и жизнь стала разнообразить борьбой за выживание, а потом и за власть. У читаури было плохо. Но и душевное состояние Локи в то время было плохим, поэтому сильных противоречий не возникало. Сначала его держали как пленного, но рот заткнуть не додумались, и Локи удалось уговорить этих бестолковых существ следовать его сценарию.  
\- Я надеялся, они будут сильнее, – скорее сам себе, чем Тору, сказал Локи. – Что игра затянется хоть на какое-то время.  
\- Ну и игры у тебя, – буркнул Тор.  
\- По крайней мере, они продуманней и изящней, чем твои, – припомнил Локи налёт на Ётунхейм.  
\- Истребление всегда лишено изящества, – неожиданно заметил Тор.  
После своих слов он закрыл глаза и чуть кивнул головой, показывая, что предпочел бы не углубляться.  
\- И в плену у читаури было получше, чем в Асгарде.  
Локи продолжал находиться где-то на своей волне, в мрачных воспоминаниях недавнего прошлого. Неожиданно говорить об этом вслух оказалось легче, чем накапливать в себе. Память как будто успокаивалась, переставая прокручивать в голове одни и те же картины и выискивать ошибки. Дело сделано, и Локи задумался о том, что надо жить настоящим. А в нём, к слову, и своих проблем хватало.  
\- А ещё читаури обещали прийти за мной, если я не принесу им тессеракт.  
\- Я не отдам тебя им, – твёрдо сказал Тор.  
И, подумав, добавил:  
\- Нашим тоже не отдам. Мы решим вопрос как-нибудь по-другому.  
\- Снова вздумал меня жалеть?  
\- Нет. Вздумал защищать.  
Локи вздохнул. Он сидел совсем рядом с Тором, опершись локтями на колени и опустив голову. Очень редко Локи можно было увидеть в такой позе. И далеко не всем.  
Тор осторожно потрогал ткань рубашки Локи.  
\- Тонкая, – подивился он.  
\- Переводишь тему? – улыбнулся Локи.  
\- Всё будет хорошо, брат, – Локи почувствовал, как большая тёплая ладонь Тора сжала его плечо. – Ты мне дороже всех.  
\- Даже твоих мидгардских друзей?  
\- Да. Но не вздумай их больше обижать.  
Локи едва слышно хмыкнул и накрыл своей ладонью руку Тора. Казалось, соприкасаться руками становится их новым обычаем. Чувствовать грубоватую тыльную сторону ладони Тора было приятно. Локи ощущал, что вместе с теплом, исходившим от кожи, он впитывает спокойствие и уверенность, а также, правда, совсем немного, веру в светлое будущее. Локи почувствовал необходимость сказать что-то очень важное и уже почти повернулся для этого к Тору лицом, как в коридоре раздался щелчок, а потом хлопок дверью. Спустя мгновенье на пороге возник завёрнутый в полотенце Старк, бросил на них странный взгляд и хмыкнул нечто неопределенное.  
Тор чувствовал, что Тони появился абсолютно не вовремя. У него даже возникла мысль схватить этого глупого смертного за шкирку и запихнуть обратно в ванную. Желательно под воду с головой. Но потом оказалось, что Тони, вроде как, не делал ничего плохого. Пока Тор обдумывал различные варианты убийства Тони, Локи незаметно выскользнул из-под его ладони и теперь сидел в некотором отдалении. Тони, напротив, сходил на кухню и принес оттуда стул, который поставил рядом с Тором, будто в продолжение дивана.  
С момента появления Тони в гостиной стояла гнетущая тишина. Впрочем, Тор не был уверен в том, что она стояла. Сказать, что она лежала, или даже ползала, казалось более близким к истине. Однако же, что бы ни происходило с тишиной, сути это не меняло – было мучительно неловко и скучно. Тор, когда перестал злиться на несвоевременное появление, попробовал заговорить с Тони, но тот был необычайно тих после посещения ванной и просто проигнорировал его.  
Что же касалось Локи, то сам он молчал, а Тор боялся сказать какую-нибудь глупость, которая разрушит подобие доверия, что возникло между ними сегодня утром. Не исключено, что это был вообще их самый честный разговор, когда Локи не пытался подстроиться, схитрить или манипулировать. Или, по крайней мере, делал все эти вещи в меньшем количестве, чем обычно.  
\- Надо выпить, – наконец заявил Тони.  
Тор поймал себя на том, что кивает в знак согласия. Локи же наоборот скривился, как от зубной боли, Тор узнал, что это такое, когда оказался смертным, и с презрением спросил:  
\- Тут есть краны не только с водой, но и с элем?  
\- Нет, – улыбнулся Тони. – Я видел твою работу со столом. И еще абсолютно отвратительные картины.  
Тору оставалось только крутить головой из стороны в сторону, чтобы контролировать диалог брата и Старка. Он так пристально следил, чтобы дело не дошло до убийства, что смысл от него вообще ускользал.  
\- Пошли, – кивнул Локи.  
Тони и Локи, как по команде, встали и прошли на кухню. К тому моменту, когда Тор догнал их, на столе стояло три стакана, на два пальца наполненных водой из-под крана. Тони сказал Локи, что лучше воспользоваться его воспоминаниями о виски, чтобы состав получился более устойчивым. Несколько секунд они напряженно молчали, опершись руками на стол с разных сторон и глядя на стаканы, а потом жидкость поменяла цвет на янтарный.  
\- Пей первый, – сказал Тони. – Ты не сдохнешь, если у нас что-то не вышло.  
\- У меня все вышло, – недовольно отозвался Локи, опрокидывая в себя стакан.  
Тони немного выждал, а потом повторил действие Локи.  
\- Ух ты, – заключил он.  
\- Что вы сделали? – удивленно спросил Тор. – Выпивку?  
\- Ага, – кивнул Тони. – Присоединяйся.  
Тор, недолго думая, взял третий стакан и залпом опустошил его. Вкус напоминал дом, но было в нём и что-то новое, мидгардское. Тору понравилось. Он даже подумал, что было бы неплохо захватить с собой немного земной выпивки, чтобы в Асгарде научились делать нечто подобное.  
\- О, смотри, – после выпитого к Тору наконец-то вернулась внимательность, –картина прямо как напротив двери твоей комнаты, Локи.  
\- Это она и есть.  
\- Она мне всегда не нравилась. В обеденном зале намного лучше.  
\- В обеденном зале развешены разновидности еды, – с усмешкой пояснил Локи для Тони.  
\- Давайте сделаем что-нибудь веселое, – предложил Тор, которому было скучно просто сидеть и пить.  
Конечно, в Асгарде на такой случай было множество развлечений. Но тут не предвиделось ни еды, ни женщин, ни рассказов о подвигах и сражениях. Никаких состязаний в силе. Абсолютно ничего.  
\- Например, выберемся отсюда? – расслабленно протянул Локи.  
\- Ты бы в этой игре не смог участвовать, – съязвил Тони.  
\- Точно! – воскликнул Тор. – У смертных тоже есть игры. Они, конечно, не такие э-э-э…  
\- Смертельно опасные? – уточнил Тони.  
\- Не такие веселые. Но Джейн как-то рассказывала мне, что она с друзьями славно провела время, играя в «правду или вызов».  
Тор даже немного занервничал, когда увидел усмешку, что промелькнула на губах Тони.  
\- Это что-то непристойное? – удивился он.  
\- По-разному бывает. Суть в том, что ты выбираешь: говорить правду на любой заданный вопрос или совершить любое действие, которое тебя попросят.  
\- Без ограничений?  
Тони пожал плечами, как бы говоря, что всё зависит от фантазии играющих. Тор представил, во что бы превратилась подобная игра в Асгарде. Судя по усмешке на губах Локи, тот подумал о том же. Уже первый раунд закончился бы убийствами, реками меда и оргией. Тор прикрыл глаза, и воспоминания покатились одно за другим. Всякие глупые и незначительные непристойности мелькали, будто в серой дымке.  
\- Опасная игра, – озвучил Локи их общую с Тором мысль.  
\- Так давайте поиграем, – пожал плечами Тони. – Нам нужна бутылка, – с этими словами он встал и пошел копаться в холодильнике.  
Локи снисходительно улыбнулся, и под его пальцами возникла пластиковая бутылка, на которой было написано «Coca-Cola». Тор все еще не был уверен, что это хорошая идея, но Джейн же не могла любить что-то плохое?  
\- Спрашивает тот, на кого укажет донышко, – пояснил Тони, крутанув бутылку.  
\- У кого спрашивает? – уточнил Локи.  
\- У кого хочет. Можно у обоих сразу.  
\- А если я загадаю выпустить меня отсюда? – спросил Локи.  
\- Значит, нам с Тором нужно быть аккуратными, – усмехнулся Тони.  
Сделав несколько ленивых оборотов, поблескивая темной жидкостью, бутылка наконец-то замерла, указывая донышком на Локи.  
\- Правда или вызов, Тор?  
\- Правда, – отозвался Тор, припомнив слова Локи о побеге.  
Он не мог представить какого-либо опасного вопроса от Локи. Какую бы вещь тот ни спросил, Тор в любом случае ничего не скрывал. Даже напротив, он видел в этой игре возможность узнать брата лучше. Раз уж тот считал, что им надо знакомиться заново.  
Да, Локи совершал ужасные вещи последнее время, этого нельзя отрицать. Но Тор вырос с ним. Был свидетелем всех открытий, что совершал брат, всех побед и поражений. Что бы ни считал сам Локи, Тор был уверен, что знает своего брата хорошо. Просто он упустил какую-то деталь. Очень важную, которая бы расставила все по своим местам, но всего одну. Быть может, здесь и сейчас, при помощи смертных развлечений деталь удастся обнаружить.  
\- Ты сам так решил, – пожал плечами Локи. – Перечисли все вещи, в которых виноват передо мной.  
Тор услышал, как Тони фыркнул в свой стакан. Что же, это был неприятный вопрос, но для Тора не составляло труда дать на него ответ. Это были те вещи, о которых он думал каждый день. Которые умудрялись отравить каждое мгновение его существования. Сначала он пытался найти себе оправдание, но очень скоро стало ясно, что это невозможно. Он был плохим братом. Такая вот история.  
\- Я был слишком горд, влюблен в себя и глуп.  
\- И большая часть этого все еще со мной, – не удержался от комментария Тони.  
Тор только поморщился.  
\- Не замечал твоих переживаний, – на самом деле самому Тору не были свойственны душевные метания, и об их существования он узнал недавно. С этих пор он стал понимать Локи немного лучше. – Зависти. Того, что ты чувствовал себя неравным. И в итоге я не уследил за тобой, пропустил все самое важное. Извини, – закончил Тор.  
Ему было совсем не весело теперь. Не хотелось ни продолжать игру, ни пить. Скорее – пойти в спальню Локи, зарыться в одеяла и проснуться лет эдак через сто, когда этот момент останется в далеком смутном прошлом.  
\- Да вы умеете развлекаться, – хмыкнул Тони. – Прямо веселье по-асгардски, насколько я могу видеть. Ладно. Поехали дальше.  
Тор с усилием поднял глаза от стола и уставился на вращающуюся бутылку. На этот раз она указала на Тони.  
\- Я бы хотел, чтобы вы оба поучаствовали. Правда или вызов?  
\- Правда, – ответил Локи, так как Тор упорно молчал.  
\- Это еще почему? Впрочем, это не мой вопрос. Я, кажется, немного знаком с мифологией. Все, что я помню это бесконечный инцест, зоофилия и всякое такое, – Тони неопределенно махнул рукой. – Какой самый странный секс был в вашей жизни?  
Тор почувствовал, что, несмотря на все душевные переживания, от этого вопроса он покраснел.  
\- Вот поэтому я и выбрал правду, – пояснил Локи. – Тебя интересуют такие вещи.  
Тони только пожал плечами в ответ.  
\- Ну… – начал Тор, так как его брат молчал и явно не собирался говорить первым. – Я не знаю, что у вас в Мидгарде считается странным. Но, пожалуй, это было дерево.  
\- Дерево? – ошарашено переспросил Тони.  
\- Ну да, – пожал плечами Тор. – Я все еще не совсем уверен. Тогда лето уже подошло к концу, и я охотился в лесу, когда встретил его…  
\- Его. Дерево.  
\- Тони, заткнись, – обиженно буркнул Тор. В конце концов, он пока не сказал ничего такого, на что могла последовать такая реакция. – На самом деле, я даже не сразу смог разобраться, его или её. В общем, он вел себя достаточно странно. Попросил меня не охотиться здесь. Я вроде как в шутку спросил, что бы меня могло остановить, а он меня поцеловал. Губы на вкус были как запах осенней листвы. И я любил его прямо в центре леса, – Тор сглотнул. Он никому еще не рассказывал об этом, более того, никогда и не собирался кого-то просвещать по поводу того дня и почему вернулся домой так поздно. – Потом, измождённые, мы уснули. Когда же я проснулся, то под моими руками были только корни и ворох листьев. А рядом появилось стройное молодое дерево. Даже в Асгарде деревья не появляются из воздуха, особенно по осени. А на коре… – Тор задумчиво посмотрел на свои руки, – будто следы от моих ногтей.  
\- Вау, – выдохнул Тони. – Прямо вот не зря спросил. А ты что молчишь, Локи?  
\- Со мной не происходило ничего необычного в этом плане, – уклончиво отозвался он.  
\- А обычного? – задумчиво спросил Тони, видимо все еще находясь под некоторым впечатлением от дерева.  
\- Вопрос был только один, – отрезал Локи. – О странном.  
Тор заметил, что они с Тони разом повернулись к Локи и уставились на него. Уж больно резко прозвучал ответ на такой невинный вопрос. К тому же, Тони даже не настаивал, а будто просто спросить, чтобы хоть что-то сказать.  
\- Играем дальше, – как ни в чём не бывало сказал Локи, раскручивая бутылку. Донышко снова указало на Тони.  
\- Локи, – начал Тони.  
\- Вызов, – буркнул тот.  
Тони улыбнулся.  
\- Ты не должен загадывать нам выпустить тебя отсюда.  
Локи злобно сверкнул глазами, но потом вроде как согласно кивнул. Игра начинала затягиваться. Тони подумал, что если не вернуть её в развлекательное русло, Локи обязательно закончит какой-нибудь гадостью. Своими вопросами, или же ответами, не суть. Тони явственно ощущал, что даже с ним, с Тони, у Тора общего в мировоззрении больше, чем с этим странным парнем с тараканами в голове. При очередной раскрутке донышко указало на Тора.  
\- Наконец-то! – обрадовался он.  
\- Правда, – не дожидаясь вопроса, отозвался Тони.  
\- Вызов.  
После радости неожиданно пришла растерянность. Он хотел спросить и у Тони, и у Локи множество вещей. От Тони Тор хотел услышать, что тот думает о его брате. Секрет был в том, что, может быть, неродные глаза на этот раз более зрячи. Почему-то еще хотелось спросить, как Старк относится к самому Тору. Вроде как это не должно было быть загадкой, но Тони высыпал на окружающих такое количество насмешек, хотя и не таких злобных, как Локи, что становилось непонятно, о чем он фантазирует по вечерам: о неясных образах отсутствующих девушек или о жестоком убийстве. Локи хотелось расспросить вообще обо всем. Как на самом деле он относился к брату, Асгарду, своим поступкам. Был ли когда-то влюблен и почему так взвился на вопросы о близости. Но это было разговоры личные, не для чужих ушей. Да и шансов, что Локи хоть где-то скажет правду, а не соврет и не выкрутится, были ничтожны. Тор подозревал, что на его лице отразилась задумчивость, поэтому он тут же улыбнулся и со смешком спросил у Тони:  
\- Что ты делал столько времени в ванной, Старк?  
Тони на секунду будто подвис, а потом рассмеялся.  
\- Ничего такого, между прочим, – отмахнул он. – Любовался собой.  
Тор с удивлением поднял бровь.  
\- Что? На самом деле я уснул. Мне снился какой-то бред про клубнику. Никто не знает, какое значение играет клубника в моей жизни?  
Тор и Локи пожали плечами. Как Железный человек был связан с клубникой, они понятия не имели.  
Игра дальше шла своим чередом. Они продолжали много пить, виртуальный алкоголь влиял не так сильно, как настоящий, но тоже выносил. Тор не знал, мог ли он еще идти прямо. Локи любил спрашивать мерзости. Так они выяснили, что Тони больше всего боится обезуметь, а Тор – смерти друзей и близких. Потом Тони и Тор были вынуждены ползать вокруг стола, пытаться пробить головой стену (Тони отказался это делать и показал Локи средний палец), а также на вкус пытаться определить, где настоящий хлеб, а где зачарованная, – или правильнее сказать завиртуализированная? – бумага.  
Было действительно весело. Возможно в большей степени из-за алкоголя, чем от самого развлечения. Тор знал, что любая игра с Локи заканчивается жестоко и плохо, скажем прямо, какой-нибудь дрянью, но на этот раз даже расслабился. Он подумал, что, может быть, Локи себя чувствует не так уж плохо, ведь все они тут застряли на равных, и поэтому не шалит. Но Локи хватило одного хода, чтобы развеять мечтания Тора.  
Бутылка в очередной раз крутанулась, донышко указало на Локи.  
\- Замечательно, – улыбнулся он. – Правда или вызов?  
\- Вызов, – решительно сказал Тони, будто на кону стояла если не его жизнь, то честь и семья.  
У Локи губы только еще шире разъехались в усмешке.  
\- Отдай мне святящийся кружок, – сказал он, протягивая руку.  
Тони зыркнул на Локи так, будто где-то в глубине души догадался, о чем тот просит. Помедлил несколько секунд, Тор даже спьяну подумал, что Старк сейчас все вспомнит, и не видать Локи исполнения вызова, как своих ушей, но потом потянулся ладонью к груди.  
\- Нет, – крикнул Тор, резко поднимаясь и едва не опрокидывая стол. – От этого твоя жизнь зависит! – сказал он, обращаясь к Тони.  
Страк как-то даже немного побледнел и резко отдернул руку.  
\- Ну ты и сучка, – покачал головой он.  
Тор видел, как глаза Локи вспыхнули ненавистью, меняя цвет за секунду от серо-зеленого до какого-то пламенно-изумрудного.  
\- Локи, что ты опять творишь? – спросил Тор, чувствуя физически, как его голос ударяется о стены, отдается эхом и заставляет вибрировать все помещение.  
\- Я же не заставлял его, – закатил глаза Локи, но безумная улыбка указывала, что ничего невинного в его вызове не было. – Он должен был подумать, прежде чем, как тупая овца, исполнять мой приказ.  
Тор чуть не смел Тони со стула, когда рванул к брату. Он подошел к Локи вплотную и схватил его за плечо.  
\- Выйдем, – рявкнул он.  
Локи упирался и сыпал оскорблениями, но Тор его не слушал. Он просто вытащил его из кухни и уже почти приложил о многострадальную стену, как Локи прошипел:  
\- Что, думаешь дурь из меня выбить? Давай, – Локи гордо вздернул подбородок, хотя и непонятно, как ему удавалось оставаться таким неприступным, когда его чуть ли не размазывали по стене.  
\- Просто злюсь! – заорал Тор. – Зачем ты это сделал? Все было в порядке…  
\- Ах да, конечно, – ядовито заметил Локи, пытаясь вырвать руку из хватки Тора. – Ты веселился со своим любимым смертным другом, а урод-брат опять все испортил. Как всегда все портил!  
\- Локи! Замолчи.  
\- Замолчи? Ах вот как. Заткнись сам! – заорал Локи и снова дернулся, на этот раз достаточно сильно, чтобы повредить себе плечо. – Жалеешь, что снял с меня намордник?  
\- Ты перегибаешь…  
\- Не смей говорить мне… – Тор второй раз за последние дни увидел, как Локи подавился своей собственной яростью и желчью. – Не смей. Почему ты решил, что можешь приказывать мне? Я тебе никто.  
\- Ты мой брат.  
\- Тебе всегда было плевать на меня!  
Тор смотрел на Локи с внезапным пониманием, что слова сейчас бессмысленны. В какой-то момент его ярость прошла, оставив после себя лишь горький осадок. Злиться можно на того, кто понимает, что делает. Локи, погруженный в свои обиды, явно не ведал, что творил, хотя и утверждал обратное. Пусть его брат и не был хрупким, Тору отчего-то стало страшно, что, впечатай он Локи сейчас в стену – и тот сломается.  
\- Тебе, вон, – Локи криво усмехнулся, – деревья и те дороже меня были, как я посмотрю.  
От этих слов Тор оторопел:  
\- Какие еще деревья, Локи?  
На секунду Тор даже подумал, что его брат совсем слетел с катушек.  
\- Которые ты трахал, – зло пояснил Локи.  
Тору было бы смешно, если бы ему не было так жутко. Он с неверием уставился на Локи. Понять, что именно так задело брата в этой истории он, хоть убей, не мог. Ему даже хотелось зажмуриться, чтобы найти ответ. Казалось, если он сейчас поймет, в чем дело, то все будет хорошо и эта жуткая сцена прекратится.  
\- Что замер? – ерничал Локи. – Ведь «даже Халк тебе ничего не сломал», не так ли?  
Локи принял такую позу, будто не только ждал, но даже хотел наконец-то оказаться в стене. Тор не собирался делать ничего подобного. В этот момент к нему пришла мысль, которая проползла ознобом по позвоночнику.  
\- Ты никогда ни с кем?.. – спросил он, хотя уже знал ответ.  
Отчего-то это показалось Тору по-настоящему жутковатым. И дело было даже не в самом сексе, без этого можно прожить. Но выходило, что отношения с братом для Локи – вранье, друзей у него никогда не было, а теперь получалось, что… у него вовсе ничего не было. В хаотичных мыслях всплыло и то, как Локи орал на него на Радужном мосту. Как пригрозил тогда наведаться к Джейн, а Тору от этого крышу снесло. Теперь получалось, что Локи даже сути своей угрозы толком не понимал. То есть, понимал, конечно. Но так. Теоретически.  
Взгляд Локи был острый, как кинжал, но Тору больше не было страшно. В его голове вдруг все то, что выводило Локи из себя, сложилось в одну стройную картину.  
Тор притиснул его к стене, прижал своим телом, и провел свободной рукой по щеке Локи. Тот замер и теперь только тяжело дышал и смотрел широко распахнутыми глазами.  
\- У тебя не было повода ревновать, Локи, – сорвалось с губ Тора раньше, чем он полностью осознал эту мысль.  
После этого он наклонился к Локи и поцеловал. Локи ответил на удивление податливо, замерев у него в руках, словно в западне. Локи не делал ничего, но позволял Тору делать то, что тот хочет: послушно соприкасался языками, прерывисто втягивал воздух и едва слышно всхлипывал, заставляя Тора впиваться в губы всё яростней. Тор только рычал, впитывая в себя новый вкус. Слова у Локи всегда были острые, ядовитые, а вот губы оказались чуть солоноватые и запах такой родной и понятный, простой и то же время совершенно незнакомый, что у Тора рвало крышу. Он целовал Локи, не разрывая губ, ощущал, как по телу брата проходят волны дрожи и сам был недалёк от этого. Локи всхлипнул как-то особенно отчаянно, и Тор разжал свои пальцы на плече, подхватив Локи под пояс, когда у того подкосились ноги и он начал ощутимо сползать куда-то вниз. Тор никогда раньше не думал о таком, но сейчас это оказалось прекрасным. Он даже не мог сказать, почему они все свои споры не решали таким образом. Когда Локи что-то невнятно простонал в его губы, Тора окатило вожделением. Он прижал Локи еще теснее к себе и бездумно потерся бедрами и пахом о ногу Локи. Тот сначала дернулся навстречу, реагируя на это движение, а потом вдруг принялся отбиваться и отталкивать Тора.  
Первым порывом было не разжимать объятий. Продолжить целовать Локи, а потом… Мысли о том, чтобы ему хотелось сделать с Локи «потом», немного отрезвили Тора, и он отпрянул.  
Глаза у Локи были просто огромные. Расширенные зрачки выдавали его с головой. Тор уже открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Локи снесло гораздо раньше. Казалось, что он просто испарился оттуда, где стоял, а материализовался уже за дверью своей спальни. Тор подбежал к двери и постучал в нее, но напрасно. За дверью было абсолютно тихо.  
\- Локи, – позвал Тор.  
В ответ не раздалось ни звука.  
\- Локи, нам надо…  
В этот момент на плечо Тора легла чья-то рука, и он чуть не заорал от неожиданности.  
\- Оставь его, – на удивление трезво, учитывая, сколько они выпили, сказал Тони.  
\- Но я…  
\- Что ты будешь делать, если он тебе откроет сейчас? – спросил Тони. – Переспишь с ним?  
Тор раздраженно пожал плечами. Сейчас, когда эта мысль билась не в его голове, а звучала из уст Старка, это уже не казалось такой блестящей идей.  
\- Я просто хочу с ним поговорить.  
\- Не о чем тут говорить. Особенно сейчас. Ложись спать.  
Тор удивился сам себе, но послушался Тони и отошел от двери. Однако до спать ему было еще очень и очень далеко. Все, что он мог, это ходить по квартире из комнаты в комнату и мешать спать Тони.  
Мысли путались. Пожалуй, единственное, чего он хотел сейчас, это снова прижаться к Локи и поцеловать его.

Локи трясло. Кровь пульсировала как в безумии, неприятным стуком отдаваясь в ушах. Он не очень хорошо понимал, что происходит за дверью. Её не выламывали, и это главное – сейчас Локи не был готов видеть кого-либо. До него смутно донёсся голос Старка, а потом шум у порога стих. Но не шум в его голове. Локи втянул в себя воздух и провёл пальцами сначала по губам, потом по поверхности зубов. С силой сжал клыками чувствительную подушечку. Слабая боль и вкус собственной крови сделали растекающийся мир чуть более чётким.  
\- Ненавижу… – прошептал Локи.  
Звук его голоса ему понравился. Он помогал мыслям вывернуться из хаотичного русла, в которое они погрузились буквально за мгновение. Всё пошло не так. Если честно, всё было не так с самого начала. Этот идиот, Тор, и потерявший память Старк решили, что можно затеять такую невинную и увлекательную игру и втянуть туда Локи. Как будто они на равных. Как будто всегда всё было прекрасно. Как будто он не единственный пленный здесь, среди тех, кто лишает его свободы. У тюремщика не может быть дружбы с заключённым. Все эти мысли Локи переваривал в себе, пока остальные просто наслаждались проводимым временем. Наивные глупцы, полагающие, что Локи забудет все свои обиды, стоит позвать его с собой. Что ж, ему было весело. По-своему.  
Локи держал всё под контролем. У Локи был план. Но это оказалось сложнее, чем он думал.  
Локи не мог не заметить это во время игры: даже у недалёкого Тора, у потерявшего память Тони Старка, у них обоих были свои радости и страхи, было то, что они любили, и то, чего избегали. Мечты, желания, интересы. У Локи же не было ничего. Его всего лишили, всё отняли с самого детства. Эта утробная жалость к себе достигла своего предела, когда Тор упомянул дерево. В то время, когда он ещё старался быть асом, старался быть братом, равным Тору, этот ублюдок просто гулял по лесу и развлекался с деревьями. К слову, Локи знал, что именно встретил Тор. Будь его брат более откровенным с ним, Локи бы рассказал, что подобные встречи часто заканчиваются крайне плачевно для одной из сторон. Но Тор не был. Тору было плевать. Ярость, зарождающаяся от этого, ослепляла. Нет, Локи не думал, что ему действительно удастся убить Старка. Но унизить, причинить боль, вызвать гнев Тора, чтобы он почувствовал то же, что и Локи – вот что было необходимо. Но Тор, похоже, не был способен чувствовать то же самое.  
Локи встал и прошёлся по комнате. Тело непривычно плохо слушалось. Он провёл рукой вдоль живота, чувствуя, как напрягаются и расслабляются мышцы. Нет, Локи был знаком с возбуждением. Даже у него иногда возникало желание, хоть он никогда и не доводил его до прямого контакта. Но никогда желание не было столь ослепляющим. Неподконтрольным. Из-за тонких мидгардских одежд Локи практически каждой клеткой ощутил тело Тора, его каменные мышцы, его дьявольски необузданную силу. Эти ощущения всё ещё были в памяти Локи настолько чётки, что он боялся – закроет глаза и Тор вырастет прямо перед ним.  
Это всё был его план. Разозлить Тора, спровоцировать, заставить сделать то, что он бы делать не стал. Локи думал об этом с тех самых пор, как их ладони встретились в спальне. Думал: «А что, если?». Привязать Тора к себе, манипулировать им, заставить страдать ещё больше, когда Локи снова уйдёт – почему бы и нет? К чему Локи не был готов, так это к тому, что не сможет контролировать ситуацию.  
Началось всё, как ни странно, со слов. Слово «ревность» оказалось для Локи настолько неожиданным, что он на мгновение потерялся. А потом Тор нарушил все границы и… дальше Локи помнил плохо. Он не представлял, что это может оказаться не его игра. В голове разом всё смешалось, как только от шумного дыхания Тора перехватило его собственный воздух. Это было ново. Было непонятно. Было совсем не так, как Локи ожидал.  
\- Почему… почему… почему?! – шипел Локи, бездумно измеряя шагами комнату вдоль стены.  
Он попытался облизать губы, но на них всё ещё оставался вкус Тора, так что Локи пришлось дышать открытым ртом, глотая воздух, словно выброшенная на берег рыба. Понять, чего он хочет больше, стереть этот вкус или ощутить его снова, Локи не мог.  
\- Ревность, да?  
Локи прислонился спиной к стене и обессилено сполз вниз, закрывая глаза. Пульсация в голове утихла, но дышать нормально он всё ещё не мог. В комнате было слишком жарко, а в мыслях – безвозвратно пусто. Вспышка эмоций выветрила оттуда большую часть всего, что копилось годами: детские амбиции, мысли о власти, о победе, о равенстве. В голове остался только Тор. Локи хотелось сделать многое: отомстить ему, убить его, отнять его у его драгоценных друзей, провести его через все круги ада, сломить его, подчинить его, чувствовать его, остаться с ним, принадлежать ему. Локи мог выбирать что угодно. Но Тора из этого уравнения выкинуть было нельзя.  
Локи обхватил колени руками и уткнулся в них лицом. Его немного потряхивало от беззвучного смеха. Тор говорит, что Локи ему дороже всех. Что у Локи не было причин для ревности. Локи очень хотел убедить себя в том, что это ложь, но… это был Тор. А Тор, – это Локи знал точно, – врать никогда не умел.

Часть третья. О вреде воспоминаний.

Если Тони думал, что его сон до этого был плохой, а диван неудобный, то всю наивность своих претензий он познал сегодня, когда поспать не удалось вовсе. Тор, тут было бы уместно сравнить его с диким зверем в клетке, но у Тони на язык просилось сравнения с мудаком в убогой квартирке, всю ночь метался туда-сюда и, кажется, даже что-то бурчал себе под нос. С чего Тору приспичило прижать своего мерзкого и, кстати, страшного, младшего брата к стене и облобызать – Тони не имел понятия. «Все как всегда, – мрачно подумал он, – боги развлекаются, а смертные страдают».  
В общем и целом – мутило. Похмелья от виртуального алкоголя не было, хоть что-то слава богу. Старк подумал, что самое время пройти на кухню и опрокинуть в себя чашку кофе. Тошнота, конечно, не пройдет, но мысли должны проясниться. Рассчитывать на дневной сон, пока эта сладкая парочка здесь, не приходилось.  
Тор опять заседал на кухне, что было не удивительно. Странным казалось другое: он не уплетал с довольной рожей за обе щеки, а положил голову на руки и полулежал на столе с унылом видом.  
\- Что такое, мой божественный друг? – мягко спросил Тони.  
Ему неожиданно стало жаль такого огромного, но на поверку беззащитного Тора.  
\- Все хорошо, – вымучено улыбнулся Тор.  
Тони вздохнул и нажал на кнопку кофеварки. Та недовольно заурчала, но потом выплюнула немного светло-коричневой жидкости. После нескольких глотков мир обрел четкость, остатки кофе Тони поставил рядом с Тором.  
\- Что собираешься делать дальше? – спросил Тони.  
\- Ну, – Тор потер глаза руками. – Не знаю. Вчера все казалось очень простым и понятным.  
«Это инцест у них простой и понятный», – про себя подумал Тони.  
\- Зачем ты меня остановил? – даже не зло, а с какой-то безнадежностью спросил Тор.  
\- Хм, – теперь была очередь Тони задуматься. Он почесал подбородок и уселся напротив Тора. – Ты бы выломал дверь, прижал его к кровати и изнасиловал.  
\- Это бы не было насилием, он тоже!.. – возмутился Тор.  
\- Да? – Тони мягко усмехнулся. – Никакого опыта, болезненная привязанность к тебе, которую ты и сам вчера увидел, отчаянье и поразительная способность нарываться на грубость, – он провел рукой по светящемуся кругу в груди. – Локи первый бы тебе сказал, что ты взял его силой.  
Тор обиженно засопел и одним махом допил кофе, которое подсунул Старк.  
\- Я не знаю в порядке ли вещей у вас инцест…  
\- Не совсем. Но мы не родные по крови.  
\- Вот как?  
\- Да. Он сын правителя Ётунхейма – Лафея. Мой отец забрал его и воспитал как своего.  
\- А Лафея убил твой отец? – решил прояснить для себя ситуацию Тони.  
\- Нет, – нехотя отозвался Тор. – Его убил Локи.  
Тони только покачал головой. Чем больше он узнавал об этом психопате, тем неприятнее становилось находиться с Локи в одной квартире. Вчера тот опять чуть не угробил его, хотя на этот раз не без помощи своего тупого братца.  
\- Кстати. Тор, если есть еще какие-то вещи, от которых зависит моя жизнь, то лучше мне сказать об этом сейчас, а не в критический момент.  
\- Просто не хотел тебя волновать, – виновато дернул плечом Тор.  
\- Я понял. В общем, больше так не делай.  
\- Так что же мне делать с Локи? – спросил Тор с таким видом, будто Тони был его личным психотерапевтом и знал ответы на все вопросы.  
\- Что хочешь. Но следи за тем, чтобы Локи потом не прикинулся дохлым бараном.  
\- Кем?  
\- Чтобы он тоже отвечал за свои действия. Хоть раз в жизни.  
Судя по выражению лица Тора, тот не совсем понял, что он него хочет Старк, но, тем не менее, согласно кивнул и немного повеселел.  
Тони не знал, какие страсти сейчас бушуют в душе Тора и, говоря откровенно, не хотел знать. Ему хватало собственных мыслей и проблем. Вся эта безумная история с сексуальным подтекстом в отношениях братьев началась совсем не вовремя. Как раз сейчас Тони ощущал, что приблизился на шаг к разрешению загадки, и ему очень нужна была помощь Локи. Он чувствовал, что все дело в виртуальных реальностях и иллюзиях. Слишком хороши они были в этом месте и слишком тесно связаны с Локи. С другой стороны, было понятно, что сами иллюзии не могли являться ключом. Противоположностью иллюзий являлась реальность. Тони пока не мог сообразить, как он применил эту мысль к созданию защиты тюрьмы.  
Ещё Тони удалось вспомнить чертежи своего защитного костюма, но, вопреки его надеждам, это не помогло вспомнить, кто он такой. Сложная система позволила бы ему летать, сражаться одному против войска и, наверняка, потягаться с Тором. Но какой смысл от этих схем в небольшом замкнутом пространстве? Верно. Никакого.  
\- Тор! – крикнул Тони. – Ты можешь позвать Локи?  
\- А ты? – с явной неохотой отозвался Тор.  
\- Я к нему не сунусь.  
\- Хорошо, – буркнул Тор.  
Прошло достаточно много времени, прежде чем Тор вернулся из спальни Локи. Тони встретил его вопросительно поднятой бровью.  
\- Да ничего такого, – неожиданно покраснел Тор. – Он сказал, что никуда не пойдет. Сказал, если ты хочешь, то можешь зайти к нему сам.  
\- Понятно, – вздохнул Тони.  
Он немного помедлил, скорее из приличия, чем всерьез раздумывая, идти ли ему к Локи. В принципе, мерзкое создание не оставило ему выбора. Старк поднялся с тяжелым вздохом, подошел к двери и один раз стукнул. Ответа он не дождался, сразу вошел.  
Локи лежал на кровати и читал какую-то книгу. Когда Тони вошел, тот даже не поднял на него взгляда:  
\- Чем обязан? – с усмешкой в голосе спросил Локи, когда молчание затянулось.  
\- Нужна твоя помощь, – кисло сказал Старк. – Чтобы ты назвал противоположностью иллюзии?  
\- Грубая сила, – помолчав, ответил Локи.  
\- Так я об этом не думал, – задумчиво протянул Тони. – Но стены же здесь сломать нельзя?  
\- Тору не удалось, так что вряд ли, – согласился тот.  
\- Читаешь? Дело хорошее. Интересно, откуда у меня настоящие книги. Я думал, у меня все электронное.  
\- Тут есть дарственная подпись.  
После этого Локи наконец-то поднял глаза на Тони, и протянул ему книгу. Тони подошел к кровати, чтобы взять книгу, но неожиданно понял, что не может.  
\- Я не беру из рук, – тут же сорвалось с его губ.  
Локи только пожал плечами и положил книгу рядом с собой. Тони забрал толстенный роман и открыл первый форзац. «Кое-что на случай, если все компьютеры сломаются. С любовью, Пеппер», – вот что гласила дарственная надпись. Имя Пеппер отдалось неожиданной теплой волной в груди. Впервые за все время пребывания здесь Тони действительно захотелось оказаться в другом месте, а не неопределенно «где угодно, только бы не здесь». Ему не удалось вспомнить ни лица, ни голоса, но если бы он сейчас умирал, то хотел бы набрать номер этой Пеппер и попрощаться с ней.  
\- Кто-то важный для тебя? – с интересом спросил Локи.  
\- Нет, – слишком резко ответил Тони. – Я же не помню… – добавил он, чтобы смягчить эффект.  
Но по глазам Локи было ясно, что он все просек. Тони про себя выругался. Он еще немного постоял в тишине, а потом вместе с книгой направился к выходу.  
\- Книги мне больше не видать? – крикнул ему в спину Локи.  
\- Смекаешь, – усмехнулся Тони и выскользнул из комнаты, напоследок хлопнув дверью.  
Проигнорировав вопросительный взгляд Тора, Тони уселся на диван и начал читать. Что-то же должно щелкнуть в его голове. Если, конечно, он прочитал подарок, а не задвинул на дальнюю полку, как ненужную сентиментальную глупость.

Тору казалось, что его сердце как вчера переехало из грудной клетки куда-то выше, к самому горлу, так и осталось там. Больше всего на свете он хотел увидеть Локи, но, с другой стороны, если нельзя трогать и целовать, то он бы предпочел вообще не встречаться больше. Кровь кипела, а мысли путались. Локи всегда был таким хитрющим, могло ли это все быть просто еще один фокусом? Нет, конечно, свои чувства Тор не считал фокусом. Об этом он даже особо не задумывался. А вот с Локи вполне станется выкинуть что-то подобное, чтобы просто поиздеваться над братом. Но потом Тор вспоминал безумную дрожь чужого тела под ним и отметал сомнения. Может, у Локи и были какие-то коварные планы, но все они абсолютно точно вылетели из головы, как только их губы соприкоснулись.  
Просьба Тони позвать Локи совсем не обрадовала Тора. Он уже было собрался послать Старка далеко и надолго, но тот пожалел его утром, и Тор теперь, вроде как, был обязан ему. Поэтому он поплелся в спальню брата. Постучал пару раз, но так и не дождался ответа, поэтому просто вошел. Он ожидал, что Локи отпустит пару ехидных замечаний по этому поводу, но тот просто молча лежал на кровати.  
Тору хватило одного взгляда на тело, распростертое поверх простыней, чтобы дыхание сбилось, а низ живота свело возбуждением.  
\- Это… – сказал он Локи, отворачиваясь и стараясь не смотреть.  
Помогало, конечно, мало. Даже отвернувшись от кровати и вперившись взглядом в стену, Тор все равно чувствовал слишком многое. До чего же странно, раньше брат казался таким незаметным. Он мог подкрасться к Тору сзади так, что тот подпрыгивал от неожиданности. А теперь его присутствие ощущалось физически, как будто он заполнил собой пространство. Вся комната пахла Локи, поэтому каждый вдох был словно проверка на выдержку. Боковым зрением он ловил чуть заметные движения брата, а на спинке стула висели вчерашние брюки и рубашка. Нет, к счастью, сейчас Локи не лежал голым, просто, видимо, в отличие от Тора, он менял одежду каждый день, а не тогда, когда выбора уже не оставалось.  
Преобладало желание схватить эти тряпки и уткнуться в них лицом, а еще лучше схватить Локи и уткнуться в него. Тор понял, что если вдруг окажется к брату слишком близко, то беды не миновать.  
\- Зачем пришел? – выдохнул Локи.  
Его голос тоже был потрясающий. Пусть ехидный, он затекал в уши Тора, как мед, а там уже превращался в кислоту и разъедал мозг. Он понятия не имел, зачем пришел.  
\- Это… – снова повторил Тор. – Там Старк хочет с тобой поговорить.  
\- А я не хочу с ним разговаривать, – невозмутимо отозвался Локи.  
\- Ясно, – кивнул Тор и вылетел за дверь.  
Миссия была провалена, но сообщать об этом Тони он не стал. Пришлось немного приукрасить действительность и сказать, что Локи просит Старка зайти самостоятельно.  
Тор подумал, как его брат отнесся к тому, что он завалился к нему в комнату, не глядя сказал несколько фраз, а потом вылетел прочь. Но потом рассудил, что Локи должен понять его правильно. Один взгляд – и он не сможет предоставить Локи хоть какой-нибудь свободы выбора, о которой все утро нудил Тони.

Локи оставалось только лежать и созерцать потолок. Выходить из комнаты в ближайшие лет двести он не планировал. В идеале он мог бы просидеть здесь, пока Старк и Тор не уберутся. Это явно не было то, чего Локи хотел, но то, что он собирался сделать. Однако и такому развитию событий не нашлось места в этой крошечной квартирке. Хождения начались с утра. И всё из-за Тони, которому, видимо, не судьба была справиться с собственным творением без помощи Локи.  
«Это всё Старк, – раздражённо думал Локи. – Всё из-за него».  
По сути, так оно и было. Тони придумал это место, привёл их сюда, потерял память, бесил Локи, из-за чего на Локи злился Тор, отобрал книгу, приставал с вопросами. Локи уже много раз всерьёз обдумывал варианты убийства Железного человека, но в свете последних событий перестал быть уверен, что сможет открыть эту клетку без него. А перед перспективой провести здесь вечность, с Тором или без, даже ядовитая змея казалась не такой ужасной.  
Локи много думал над выходом отсюда. Но всё, от чего он мог отталкиваться, это рассуждения Старка. Тони упирал на иллюзии и на слабости Локи. Все свои слабости Локи уже перебрал, но ничего такого, что бы могло привести к новой ступени решения задачи, в голову не приходило. К тому же Локи не привык к подобному способу мыслить. Он мог выстаивать планы, находить взаимосвязь событий, но это скорее было похоже на политику, чем на математическую логику, которой пользовался Старк.  
Локи всё-таки хотелось разгадать. Одному, не прибегая к помощи этого смертного. Тогда бы он восстановил себя в глазах Тора. Показал бы, насколько жалок и ничтожен мидгардец, и… и всё. В последние несколько часов мысли часто обрывались. Локи знал, что пару дней назад он бы думал, как ускользнуть отсюда под носом у брата, а не о том, как бежать к нему и хвастаться своими достижениями. Всё это как-то болезненно напоминало детство. В детстве Локи бегал. Почти с каждым новым открытием.  
Локи вздохнул и отвернулся к стене, подложив локоть под голову. Сегодня ему удалось заснуть только под утро, всего на час. А после пробуждения Локи искал всё, что угодно, чтобы занять голову. Чтобы не вспоминать обжигающее дыхание Тора, томительный вкус его поцелуя. Чтобы не сорваться с места, не подлететь к Тору и не заорать ему в лицо: «И какого чёрта ты остался за дверью, идиот несчастный?!».  
Книга казалась подходящим решением, но явление Тора всё испортило. Брат упорно отводил глаза и что-то мямлил. Локи мелко потряхивало и выворачивало от подобного поведения, но внешне он не собирался подавать виду. Голос, конечно, едва ли не подводил, да и двигаться было нежелательно – Локи вряд ли смог бы совершать адекватные действия. Разве что сделать несколько шагов, после чего повалиться в ноги, как куль с мукой, и бессвязно умолять. Да, Локи чувствовал, что был готов уже и к такому унижению, а Тор… Тор не смотрел. И Локи от этого было чертовски обидно.  
«Что не смотришь, Тор?», – шипело все внутри него. Он знал, видел в самом первом, случайно брошенном взгляде, что Тору не противно. Напротив, в его глазах отображалась целая бездна, которая была полна желания. Локи не мог сравнивать себя с братом. Ему казалось, он впитывает в себя воздух, весь пропахший похотью и безумием, становится частью этого преступно малого мира, вбирая и перерабатывая каждую его крупицу. Тор же был чем-то, что Локи не мог в себе растворить. Необычайно твёрдым предметом в текучем и податливом пространстве. От мысли о твёрдых предметах Локи чуть не застонал. Да, они с Тором были разными, и желание Тора наверняка не было сравнимо с тем, что испытывал Локи. Ему нравилось думать о себе как о тьме, обволакивающей и клубящейся, в то время как Тор был чем-то ярким, бросающимся в глаза как золотое остриё зачарованного меча. Но сейчас, как бы они ни разнились, Локи осознавал, что их желания сходны. Видел по напряженным плечам и чеканному шагу, – о, он так хорошо изучил Тора, – что тот готов сорваться, но вместо этого медлит. Медлит и, чтоб ему сдохнуть в муках, отворачивается.  
Локи мог назвать тысячи причин, по которым это могло происходить. Быть может, на утро брату показалось слишком ненормальным, слишком больным трахать своего не-брата, который был ледяным великаном по совместительству. Может, он не хотел сложностей и обязательств, не хотел думать, что делать в таком случае с заключением Локи. Может, несмотря на провозглашеённую любовь, он все же презирал Локи и считал настолько ниже себя, что брат заслуживал лишь жалостливой любви, но никак не страстной и на равных. Локи сводил себя с ума всеми этими мыслями, но остановиться не мог. Даже книга не особо помогала. А потом Старк забрал и книгу, так что Локи осталось лишь смотреть в стену.  
Он машинально провёл пальцем вдоль рта. Ранка от укуса ночью почти затянулась и едва ощущалась тонкими, напряжёнными губами. Рука Локи скользнула вниз, забравшись под рубашку, и он провёл холодными пальцами по своей груди, к животу и остановился, едва просунув их под ремень. Это было невыносимо. Очень хотелось, чтобы Тор исправил то, что сделал. Чтобы Локи снова контролировал своё тело, мысли и эмоции.  
Слышимость в этой квартире была неплохой, поэтому, когда дверь кухни хлопнула как-то слишком громко, Локи встрепенулся и отдёрнул руку. Он ждал, что к нему снова кто-нибудь зайдёт, но после хлопка наступила тишина. Локи подождал немного, сполз с кровати и задумчиво прошёлся по комнате, как бы оценивая своё состояние.  
«К чему было начинать, если не собираешься заканчивать», – злился Локи то ли на Тора, то ли на себя. Из-за незавершённости, неопределённости того, что произошло между ними, от каждого взгляда на брата, от звуков его голоса и даже от мыслей о нём Локи словно жаром окатывало где-то в паху. Но в грудной клетке, напротив, зарождался озноб. Локи понимал, что это значит, но не мог придумать, что делать дальше. Желания не слушались рассудка.  
Локи остановился у двери и прислушался. Судя по шелестению страниц, в гостиной кто-то сидел, и это был не Тор. Локи глубоко втянул в себя воздух и вышел.  
На диване, как и ожидалось, расположился Старк. Он всего на секунду поднял на Локи глаза, но того, что Локи прочитал в его взгляде, было достаточно, чтобы захотеть провалиться сквозь землю. Сочувствовать человеку, попавшему в эпицентр выяснения отношений между богами, Локи не собирался, но из головы не выходили мысли о том, как должно быть жалко и унизительно смотрится он в глаза Старка.  
\- Вспомнил что-нибудь о своих чувствах? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Локи, садясь на другом конце дивана.  
В разговоре с Тони с голосом ничего не происходило. Это было очередное доказательство, что всё дело в Торе. Хотя доказательства Локи уже не требовались.  
\- А что? – буркнул Старк.  
\- Судя по твоему лицу, нет, – улыбнулся Локи, – или воспоминания не приятные.  
\- Абсолютно ничего, – признался Тони, закрывая книгу и разглядывая обложку. – Полагаю, я её даже не читал.  
\- Какое пренебрежительное отношение к подарку, – ехидно заметил Локи.  
\- Я вот думаю, – продолжил Тони, игнорируя подначки Локи, – если этот подарок мне дорог, какого хрена я оставил его тут, у тебя? Я же не планировал здесь остаться, когда ещё знал о себе чуть больше, чем то, что я непревзойдённый гений?  
Локи пожал плечами.  
\- Возможно, подарок не так много для тебя значил.  
\- Да нет, – возразил Тони.  
Он снова открыл форзац и рассматривал короткую надпись. Почерк и имя вызывали какие-то неясные чувства узнавания и… И чего? Любви, привязанности, хорошей дружбы? Тони не знал, но он был уверен, что это оставил далеко не случайный знакомый.  
\- Нет, – уже уверенно заключил Тони. – Я бы не оставил это здесь.  
\- Но книга здесь, – резонно возразил Локи.  
\- Не укладывается.  
Какое-то время они помолчали.  
\- Что происходит у вас с Тором? – вдруг спросил Тони.  
\- Мне казалось, что мы обсуждаем твои воспоминания, – тут же вскинулся Локи.  
Конечно, он не ожидал ничего хорошего от Старка, но тот каждый раз просто превосходил сам себя. Умудрялся задать вопрос, за который его надо было бы казнить. Но вместо этого приходилось скалиться, зло шипеть, но оставлять в живых.  
\- Моих воспоминаний нет, – тяжело вздохнул Тони. – Как хочешь, но вам надо разобраться в этом.  
\- Без тебя бы никак не догадались, – процедил Локи.  
\- Кто вас, богов, знает.  
Локи провел ладонью по спинке дивана, чувствуя на себе следящий взгляд. Потом протянул руку, и Старк нехотя вложил в неё книгу. Он погладил корешок.  
\- Вытяни руку.  
Тони с подозрением посмотрел на Локи, но после некоторого раздумья все-таки послушался. В этот момент супергерой смешно напоминал мальчишку, что пришел делать укол и до дрожи боится иглы. Локи сжал пальцами запястье Тони, потом провел вверх до локтя. Старк сидел чуть ли не зажмурившись.  
\- Возможен только один ответ, – наконец сказал Локи. – Если эта книга не может здесь находиться, то её здесь нет.  
Тони резко выдернул руку и нервно передернул плечами.  
\- Что ж… – Старк поднялся с кровати и подошел к стене, та тут же обзавелась небольшим подоконником и шторами, – вероятно, тут гораздо больше виртуальных предметов, чем мы думали поначалу.  
Локи не хотелось делиться своими открытиями, но он все же пересилил себя:  
\- Да. Вопрос в том, почему некоторые иллюзии ты можешь убрать, а некоторые настолько прочны?  
\- Виртуальности, – поморщился Тони.  
Локи постарался всем своим видом продемонстрировать презрение к мидгардскому словечку.  
\- Должно быть что-то еще, кроме силы мысли, – заключил Старк.  
Локи демонстративно несколько раз хлопнул в ладоши, изображая аплодисменты.  
Неожиданно Тони сорвался с места и чуть ли не побежал на кухню. Первая мысль, которая почему-то пришла Локи в голову, что Старк обиделся на издевку и едва ли не расплакался. На самом деле, конечно, причина была другая. Тут не надо было быть гением, чтобы догадаться. Тони орал на всю квартиру:  
\- Тор! Какого хрена ты опять делаешь рядом с холодильником?  
В ответ раздалось неясное бурчание.  
\- Просто свали отсюда. Свали немедленно!  
Локи только покачал головой. Похоже, нервы начинали сдавать не только у него.

Тора выставили из кухни, как глупого малолетнего мальчишку. Кажется, он должен был злиться на это, но на деле истерика Тони лишь позабавила его. Тор думал, что, когда он окажется в гостиной, то там и следа Локи не будет, но просчитался. Его брат не сбежал, а напротив, гордо восседал на диване и встретил Тора пристальным взглядом в упор. Тор ничего не мог поделать с собой, он все еще опасался, что это как-то не так выглядело со стороны, но он отвернулся. На самом деле, это ни черта не помогало и, похоже, не имело никакого смысла. Просто это впиталось в его движения и стало привычкой за столь короткий срок.  
\- Ну, – протянул Тор, усаживаясь на стул, оставленный Тони и разглядывая ничем не примечательную стену. – Пришли к чему-нибудь новому?  
\- Нет, – отозвался Локи.  
Его голос сочился ядом.  
\- Жаль, – кивнул Тор.  
О чем говорить дальше, было неясно. К тому же выходило так, что вопрос их спасения из квартиры на данный момент не волновал Тора. Ему было все равно, застрянет ли он тут навечно, если вместе с ним застрянет и Локи. Эгоистичная позиция, но переправить свои мысли Тор не мог.  
\- Как ты? – мягко спросил он и тут же проклял себя за слетевшее с губ.  
Нет, ответ получить действительно хотелось. Ему было важно знать, как себя чувствует и что думает Локи. Но способ получить ответы явно был неудачный. Еще до того, как Локи заговорил, Тор уже знал, что слова будут горькие и злые.  
\- Не похоже, чтобы тебе было до этого дело. Так что не буду утомлять подробностями.  
\- Локи, ты же знаешь… мне есть дело, – промямлил Тор.  
\- Да? – сказано было явно с усмешкой. – Посмотри на меня, и узнаешь, как я.  
\- Я не могу, – мрачно отозвался Тор.  
\- Тогда и я не могу ответить, – прошуршал Локи.  
Тор вздохнул, но не пошевелился. Даже не закрывая глаз, он видел вереницу непристойных картин. В его воображении Локи умолял, стоял на коленях, сосал его пальцы, не только пальцы, если быть до конца честным, раздвигал ноги, комкал простыни и заклинал не останавливаться. Это все было безмерно пошло, и к тому же больше всего напоминало какие-то подростковые мокрые сны, но Тора крыло, и он понятия не имел, как избавиться от этих образов.  
\- Что, страшно? – протянул Локи.  
Тор всегда покупался на этот упрек, но не в этот раз. Он смутно видел, как Локи встал с дивана, а потом в одну секунду оказался совсем рядом с Тором. Запах, и так слишком сильный, стал невыносимым, теперь он, казалось, поступал не в дыхательные пути, а прямиком в кровь.  
\- Чего ты хочешь? – хрипло спросил Тор.  
«Зачем провоцируешь меня?» – подумал он.  
\- Смотри на меня. Смотри на меня, черт тебя побери, когда я с тобой разговариваю! – закричал Локи. – Ты трус и подо…  
Тор повернулся к Локи, и тот прервался на полуслове. Он думал, что умрет на месте, если посмотрит на брата. Но на деле, когда уже все было решено безвозвратно и никакие выкрутасы Локи ничего не могли изменить, не осталось ни тревоги, ни опасений. Нервозность ушла.  
Тор медленно поднялся, и теперь они стояли вплотную друг к другу. Он запустил пальцы в волосы Локи и медлено, с чувством перебирал жесткие пряди. Если бы Локи вздумал вырываться, Тор дернул бы его за волосы, причиняя тягучую боль. Но Локи, будто почувствовав серьезность намерений, замер. На его губах играла безумная полуулыбка. Тор чуть заметно улыбнулся в ответ, а потом наклонился и поцеловал. От того, с какой готовностью Локи разжал губы, Тора повело, и он сжал пальцы сильнее.  
Невесёлые мысли и сомнения словно сдуло ветром. Тор рывком притянул к себе Локи за ремень, чтобы их бёдра соприкасались. От происходящего за версту несло безумием. Рука Тора залезла Локи под рубашку, он гладил тонкую кожу, через которую чувствовались рёбра, и от этого Локи начал стонать ему в рот.  
\- Даже так… – выдохнул Тор.  
Не прекращая поцелуев, он начал медленно, но верно толкать Локи в сторону спальни. Им пришлось сделать остановку перед тем, как войти, потому что спина Локи встретилась с дверью, и Тор долго вжимал его в оную, не в силах оторваться.  
Когда они оказались внутри, Тор просто резким толчком в плечи опрокинул Локи на кровать, а потом навалился на него всем весом. Его сводила с ума нервная дрожь Локи и возбуждение, которое тот так наивно пытался скрыть. Судорожные движения бедер и красные пятна, столь неожиданные на бледной коже, открывали все секреты.  
Тор срывал пуговицы с рубашки Локи, целовал и покусывал шею, ключицы, иногда опускался до живота, заставляя мышцы Локи судорожно напрягаться. В редкие моменты просветления Локи пытался выползти из-под Тора, но тот только со смехом притягивал его за ноги обратно. Он снова гладил его по груди и бедрам и, склонившись к самому уху, шептал, что Локи понравится. Запах Локи, что преследовал Тора весь день, смешался с его собственным. Они были почти одним целым, и, если бы Тор не ощущал так явственно, как извивается и вздрагивает под ним Локи, он не смог бы определить, где заканчивается один и начинается другой.  
Предвкушение приятным теплом разлилось по телу. Желание обладать безраздельно заставляло возвращаться к шее и плечам, где на коже так легко появлялись засосы и синяки. Сейчас Локи был таким послушным, таким родным и желанным, но в то же время возвращал Тора во времена необузданности, дикости и ярости. Он все-таки резко дернул Локи за волосы, как хотел сделать еще в самом начале, и, укусив за подбородок, прошептал:  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул?  
Локи что-то невнятно простонал, закатывая глаза.  
\- Это «да»? – уточнил Тор, сильно сжимая и поглаживая ладонью ягодицу Локи.  
\- Если… – слова давались Локи с трудом, – если бы я сказал «нет», ты бы остановился? – выдохнул он.  
Тор невнятно рыкнул. Каждый раз, когда он прикусывал губы Локи, то чувствовал, что если сжать зубы чуть сильнее, то во рту останется металлический привкус.  
\- Скажи мне, – потребовал Тор.  
Локи дышал отрывисто, его речь прерывалась, так же, как и недавно, когда Локи орал на Тора. Но сейчас причина была другой.  
\- Если ты… остановишься… я… убью тебя…  
Тор знал, что его губы расползаются в улыбке и что Локи ощущает это, даже если не видит. Он почувствовал, как Локи нерешительно провел рукой по спине Тора, задирая ненужную сейчас мидгардскую футболку. Кончики пальцев у Локи были холодными, хотя всё остальное тело – горячим и слегка влажным от выступившего пота. Тор не стал ждать, он рывком стянул с себя алую тряпку и так же бесцеремонно расправился с пуговицами и молнией. Одежда исчезла очень быстро, и теперь они соприкасались кожей. Локи, будто пораженный этим ощущением, в очередной раз извернулся и отполз из-под Тора чуть вверх. Тор чувствительно прикусил его за кожу, крепко сжав бёдра. Возбуждение Локи упиралось ему в живот.  
\- Ты ускользаешь, – тихо рассмеялся Тор.  
\- Так держи крепче, – нагло хмыкнул Локи.  
Наверное, это было лишним. Чересчур для Тора. Он снова подтянул Локи к себе и застонал, когда тот неожиданно обхватил его ногами за поясницу и будто повис на нем. Тор мягко провел ладонью по спине, выискивая кончиками пальцев ложбинку в том месте, где спина переходит в ягодицы. Потом спустился ниже. Он медленно протолкнул палец в Локи, который теперь прижался плотнее и терся членом о его живот. Когда Тор попытался добавить второй палец, Локи так раскрылся, будто готов был кончить прямо сейчас.  
\- Тише, – выдохнул Тор.  
Он перестал ласкать Локи, убрал руки и оперся ладонями по обе стороны от головы брата. Но Локи, и не думая слушаться, снова резко повел бедрами.  
\- Ясно, – со смешком отозвался Тор.  
Ему пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы расцепить ноги Локи у себя на спине, а потом вовсе перевернуть его на живот. Он рывком поставил Локи на колени и следил за тем, чтобы тот не терся о простыни.  
\- Зачем так… – спросил Локи.  
\- Ты про что? А. Так будет удобнее. И… лучше.  
Тор отвлекся на то, чтобы поискать что-то хотя бы отдаленно напоминающее масло. Тюбик с жирной мазью, судя по запаху – лекарство, нашелся достаточно быстро. Попав на пальцы, от соприкосновения с горячей кожей, мазь становилась прозрачной и начинала стекать к запястью. Тор стал медленно проталкивать в Локи три пальца, наблюдая, как напрягаются мышцы спины и бедер.  
\- Больно? – с затаенным восторгом спросил Тор. Локи, даже сейчас безумно упрямый, подался назад и зашипел. – Хорошо, – он прижался к Локи ближе. – Это потому что ты мой.  
Локи дышал почти в такт движениям Тора. Он уже не отвечал ему, только тихо и просяще постанывал. Головой Локи опирался на согнутые в локтях руки, тёмные волосы разметались по светлой ткани подушки. Когда Тор вынул пальцы, то почувствовал, как Локи под ним пробила мелкая дрожь. Он зачерпнул ещё прозрачной мази и нанёс себе на член, распределив её по всему стволу одним быстрым движением. Заворожённо развёл ягодицы Локи и сжал их, поднося головку к раскрывшемуся кольцу мышц. Он вошёл до основания плавными равномерными толчками, давая на привыкание лишь доли секунды. Локи дёрнулся и с шипением закусил себе кожу на запястье.  
\- Тор… – едва слышно прошептал Локи.  
Несмотря на кровь, что стучала в ушах, Тор услышал.  
\- Да? – низко выдохнул он.  
У Локи в очередной раз разъехались ноги, и он бы распластался на простынях, если бы Тор не поддерживал его, крепко сжимая бёдра. Несмотря на то, что Локи ощутимо подавался назад, Тор почти не двигался, только слегка покачивался, выжидая.  
\- Прошу тебя…  
\- О чём?  
Голос у Тора был хриплый. Он сминал бёдра Локи, бездумно поглаживая ягодицы большими пальцами. Ему хотелось, чтобы брат говорил с ним. Тело Локи, его голос, запах, его мысли и чувства, всё это должно было принадлежать Тору безраздельно.  
\- Ненавижу… твой поганый характер, – зло выдохнул Локи. – Давай… возьми… то, что… принадлежит тебе.  
\- Что же? – спросил Тор.  
\- Меня.  
Тор двинул бёдрами, с первого толчка почти впечатывая Локи головой в подушку. Локи стонал, неумело подавался навстречу, закусывал запястье, сжимал пальцами ткань простыни. Тор был уверен, что им не понадобится много времени.  
Кровать скрипела в такт их движению, и в какой-то момент Тору показалось, что раскачивается вся комната. Он почувствовал, как от удовольствия начинает сводить ступни и накрыл рукой член брата. Как только сперма потекла по его пальцам, он кончил следом.  
Локи, больше никем не удерживаемый, рухнул, а Тор навалился сверху. Они лежали так, пока Локи не попытался выбраться из-под Тора. Тот тяжело вздохнул и скатился с Локи. Теперь он смотрел на слипшиеся от пота темные пряди, спину с выступающими позвонками, узкие бедра и длинные ноги. Всё это, а так же всё невидимое со спины, и в придачу истерики, ненависть, горечь, обида, обожание и страсть с этого момента принадлежали ему. Когда-то он думал, что власть – это сидеть на троне, теперь же он знал – власть тоньше. Она – во владении чужими мыслями, в способности вызвать дрожь, проведя рукой по спине. Он был удовлетворен сейчас, но чувствовал, что его впереди не ждет безмятежное спокойствие. Локи всегда будет ускользать, а он никогда не насытится. Тор придвинулся к Локи со спины, прижался близко-близко и обнял. Нежно, но так, что не дернуться.  
\- Не смей никуда исчезнуть, – выдохнул он на ухо, после чего жадно поцеловал Локи в шею.  
Прошло буквально несколько минут, как его дыхание стало тихим и размеренным, и он вырубился.

Локи лежал, прижимаясь спиной к широкой груди. Очень клонило в сон, но он почему-то не хотел засыпать раньше Тора. Только когда чужое дыхание стало равномерным, а кольцо рук слегка ослабло, Локи позволил себе осторожно перевернуться, и теперь лежал лицом к Тору, внимательно разглядывая спящего брата. Его брови были сосредоточенно сведены на переносице, но мышцы уже расслаблялись, придавая лицу умиротворённый вид. Локи тихо вздохнул и ткнулся Тору в плечо. Хотелось провести пальцами по рельефной мускулатуре, потрогать светлые пряди, в общем, сделать всё то, что Тор делал с ним сегодня сполна. Однако это было чревато, а Локи слишком устал, чтобы пережить второй раунд в ближайшее время. Просто отметил про себя, что это немного не честно, и ситуацию следует исправить при первой же возможности. Картины «первой возможности» заставили сглотнуть и на секунду прикрыть глаза.  
Мысли ползли тихим строем, не путаясь и не сбиваясь. Возможно, виной тому была странная замутнённая лёгкость, оставшаяся в голове после секса, а также усталость. Локи никогда не считал секс чем-то необходимым. Он всегда с презрением смотрел на тех, кто был от него чуть ли не зависим. Иногда завидовал им. Но никогда не думал, что сам окажется в таком положении. Впрочем, дело даже не в сексе, дело было… Локи поднял глаза. Тор спал так безмятежно и снова был похож на идиота-брата, с которым Локи провёл всю жизнь. Когда-то Локи даже искренне считал, что ненавидит Тора. А сейчас он и не знал, что думать. Когда Тор просил, уговаривал, жалел – это вызывало в Локи лишь ярость и желание сопротивляться. Теперь, когда Тор бесцеремонно и нагло пробрался под ту колючую оболочку, в которую заключил себя Локи, и без спроса взял всё, что хотел, Локи не чувствовал гнева. Только спокойствие и ощущение правильности происходящего. Очень давно забытое им чувство.  
Локи немного боялся утра. Боялся, что Тор проснётся и сочтёт эту ночь ошибкой. Предпочтёт Локи более умелым любовникам и любовницам. Или, что еще хуже, Локи окажется снова одним из. Кем-то, к кому можно наведываться время от времени, когда не хочется напрягаться. Кто знает, насколько любит его Тор? Он уверял в своих чувствах, когда ещё считал его братом. Но Тор слепец и поразительно наивен. Ему никогда не хватала ни ума, ни фантазии, чтобы разглядеть Локи за его притворством и шуточками. Кем Тор будет считать его теперь? Больше не друг и не брат, но и не девица, с которой можно связать себя узами брака. Кем будет считать его Тор потом? Когда увидит всю правду.  
\- Если исчезну, – едва слышно ответил Локи спящему Тору, – обязательно найди.  
Тор как-то особенно громко всхрапнул во сне и сильнее притянул к себе Локи. Локи подумал, что, не будь сейчас этих железных объятий, он, несмотря на усталость, мог бы всю ночь провести бродя по комнате и терзая себя невесёлыми мыслями. Но сейчас можно было закрыть глаза и заснуть. Тор снова всё решил за него, не оставив выбора. И Локи не мог сказать, что ему это не нравится.

Тони сидел на кухне, сжав голову ладонями. Он знал, что в комнате Тор втрахивает Локи в кровать, но ему было откровенно плевать на это. Ему казалось, что его извилины – это кукуруза, которую засунули в машину для попкорна. Можно было сколько угодно повторять себе, будто боль – это хорошо, потому что она – предвестник воспоминаний, но сейчас Тони хотелось впечататься в стену и очнуться, когда все закончится.  
Он со стоном сполз на пол и прислонился спиной к стене. Прохлада, которая коснулась шеи и затылка, на мгновенье вернула четкость мыслям, но потом пространство снова размылось и стало тысячью ничего не значащих и никак не связанных элементов. События последних дней мелькали перед глазами в случайной последовательности, создавая бредовый кинематографический ряд. Тони уткнулся лицом в ладони и почувствовал, что его щеки мокры от слез. Он не знал, бывали ли у него головные боли раньше, до потери памяти, и с особой безнадежностью понимал, что никто не сможет сказать ему, когда же всё это закончится. Периодически Тони засыпал, но каждый раз просыпался снова через несколько минут. Он следил по часам за тем, как проходит мучительная ночь.  
В очередной раз он пришел в себя, оттого что пальцы крепко сжали его плечо. Тони открыл глаза, смотреть было больно, вероятно, полопалось много сосудов, и уставился на Тора. Тот выглядел обеспокоенно.  
\- Что? – зло спросил Тони.  
Последнее, чем он сейчас хотел заняться, – это объяснять свое состояние.  
\- Что с тобой?  
Голос Тора был омерзительным, словно удар молота по наковальне.  
\- У него мигрень, – раздалось знакомое шипение рядом.  
\- Бинго, – похвалил он Локи.  
\- Отпусти его, Тор.  
Тони заметил, что Локи не ограничился лишь просьбой, а накрыл своей ладонью руку брата, а потом с его плеча исчезло всякое давление. На время, пока он строил логическую цепочку, – Локи пользовался возможностью прикоснуться к Тору, Тор не сопротивлялся, секс принес их отношениям гораздо больше пользы, чем все разговоры, – боль отступила, но стоило мысли закончиться, и слезы снова потекли из глаз.  
\- Что делать-то с ним? – спросил Тор.  
\- Отвалите от меня, – решил вмешаться Тони, пока его судьбу не решили эти два придурка.  
\- Отнеси его на диван. И говори тихо, если не хочешь, чтобы его мозги оказались на ковре.  
\- Не буквально же!  
Локи что-то тихо хмыкнул, после чего Тони действительно подхватили на руки, будто он хрупкая девушка, и положили на кровать. Как только Тор отпустил его, Тони попытался подняться, но чья-то ладонь удержала его на месте.  
\- Тор, намочи холодной водой полотенце и принеси сюда, – попросил Локи, а потом наклонился, из-за чего Тони чуть не вырвало от чужой близости, и прошептал: – Прекрати орать, будто тебя режут, а не пытаются помочь. Будешь возникать – поставлю рядом с тобой ударную установку.  
Тони кивнул, признавая на этот раз свое поражение.  
\- Не дыши на меня, – буркнул он.  
Локи хмыкнул и отстранился. Тони подумал, что Тор, наверное, был удивлен переменой поведения к своему возвращению.  
Мокрая тряпка упала ему на лоб. Не то, чтобы стало сильно легче, но почему-то от мысли, что о нем заботятся, пусть даже два таких неумехи, как Тор и Локи, стало немного лучше. В конце концов, Тор определенно был способен заботиться о человеке рядом, а Локи, быть может, обладал необходимыми знаниями.  
\- Обезболивающих тут нет? – спросил Локи и ущипнул Тони за руку, привлекая внимание.  
\- Хорошо, что ты… не стал врачом, – выдохнул Тони. – Есть, но они не помогают. Виртуальное лекарство…  
Тони сделал неопределенный жест рукой.  
\- Так же, как и виртуальный алкоголь, – понял Локи. – Не действует.  
Некоторое время было абсолютно тихо и ничего не происходило, а потом комнату наполнил запах ментола, который становился все сильнее и навязчивей.  
\- Убери это, – возмутился Тони.  
\- Заткнись, – зло отозвался Локи. – Сейчас должно стать лучше.  
Тони не взялся бы описывать вонь, что наполнила комнату, но она напоминала ему одновременно об итальянской кухне и жвачке для свежего дыхания. Он подумал, что неплохо было бы подарить Локи целый блок резинки Stimorol, ведь Локи точно был из тех, кому лучше жевать, чем говорить.  
\- Мне, когда я в тот раз на землю попал, что-то такое впрыскивали, что меня вырубало. Тут такого нет? – поинтересовался Тор.  
Тони закусил губу. Почему-то в его жизни, той части, которую он помнил, любая проблема на сверхзвуковой скорости превращалась в балаган.  
\- Так буйствовал, что уколы делали? – почему-то рассмеялся Локи. – Хорошо, пусть спит.  
Воздух стал чуть теплее, но новых запахов Тони не почувствовал. Боль не прошла, но стало казаться, что она больше не мучает его, а осталась где-то снаружи. Перед глазами стали быстро мелькать картинки. Пеппер, так вот как она выглядит, с которой они спорят из-за денег. Серые коридоры выставочных залов, где он безуспешно пытался найти гениальную или хотя бы талантливую работу. Вечеринки, пропахшие виски и звенящие смехом. Кувырки внутри железной брони. Так вот как выглядит его костюм. Тони хотел вскочить и записать все ускользающие воспоминания. Он дернулся на кровати, но сразу две ладони, одна на животе, другая на лбу, удержали его.  
Он хотел сказать: «Отвалите, мне надо срочно зафиксировать воспоминания», но не был уверен, что с губ сорвался хотя бы один звук. Поток воспоминаний несся вперед, увлекая его за собой.  
В скором времени Тони спал, – перебирал ногами или шептал неразборчиво слова, чем обретал сходство с собаками, которые бегут и тявкают во сне.

Тор подвинул ноги Тони и примостился на краю дивана. Запах, что напустил Локи, бил и ему в ноздри и усыплял, но он держался. Несмотря на то, что Старка подкосило от сильной головной боли и он чуть ли не помирать собрался, на душе у Тора не было тревожно. Он был уверен, что теперь, когда они трое, наконец, команда, все будет в порядке.  
Локи, конечно, все-таки ускользнул поутру. Уже когда Тор почти проснулся и собирался сгрести брата в охапку, тот выпутался из его рук и принялся несколько поспешно одеваться. Тор не стал ему мешать, просто наблюдал из-под прикрытых ресниц. Еще успеется.  
\- Что это у тебя вид такой довольный? – удивился Локи. – Старк тут подыхает.  
\- Кое-что вспомнил, – улыбнулся Тор. – Ничего не могу с собой поделать.  
\- Это что же? – тут же насторожился Локи.  
\- Иди сюда, я тебе расскажу.  
Локи смотрел недоверчиво, но все же подошел. Тор со смешком дернул его на себя, усадив на колени. Рукой надавил на затылок и поцеловал прежде, чем Локи сообразил вырваться.  
Когда он отстранился, Локи уже не пытался сбежать, просто уткнулся носом куда-то в плечо и сопел. Тор вдруг подумал, что Локи так делает не потому, что хочет обниматься, а оттого, что не хочет, чтобы Тор видел его лицо.  
\- Эй. При свете дня тоже можно целоваться, – сказал Тор.  
Локи тут же поднял на него взгляд, чуть томный и очень-очень хитрый.  
\- Не сомневаюсь… – протянул он.  
От неожиданности Тор ослабил хватку, и Локи тут же скатился с его колен и пошел к двери.  
\- Ты куда?  
\- В комнату. Ты же не хочешь надышаться и снова заснуть?  
\- Я бы последил за ним.  
\- Как знаешь, – пожал плечами Локи и исчез за дверью.  
Тор прикрыл глаза и не смог удержаться от того, чтобы прокручивать события сегодняшней ночи снова и снова.

Что делать, если тебя не пригласили к тебе же на вечеринку? До этого дня у Тони не было причин задаваться этим вопросом. Но времена меняются, и, если ты был за войну, а стал за мир, то старые друзья могут не захотеть знаться с тобой. Эту горькую истину Тони познал на своей шкуре. Хотя не такую уж горькую, если сравнивать с цедрой лимона.  
\- Тони, помнишь меня?  
\- Конечно, нет, – тут же ответил Тони.  
Это было больше чем ответ, – скорее, условный рефлекс. Если бы он дал себе труд задуматься, то, быть может, и вспомнил бы эту визгливую блондинку.  
Тони быстро зашел внутрь. Разговор с Обадайей не удивил, но еще больше разозлил. Теперь он не так уж хорошо понимал, зачем вообще явился сюда. Похоже, отныне его место в мастерской, а не на светских тусовках. Тони принял единственное верное решение для такой ситуации – выпить. Но его планам не было суждено сбыться, потому что сначала ему помешал агент Коулсон, когда же они, черт побери, сменят своё дурацкое название, а следом за этим – спина. Сначала он подумал, что это спина прекрасной незнакомки, но спустя секунду незнакомка обратилась в Пеппер. Тони и до этого знал, что его помощница очаровательна. Но он никогда не думал о ней так. Не думал о её спине, красоте и прекрасном запахе. Возможно, момент для романа был не самым подходящим. Но с другой стороны в плену он понял, что надо пользоваться любой представившийся возможностью. Нет времени на раздумья и сомненья.  
Его план был прост: напоить Пеппер, остаться трезвым самому и посмотреть, что будет происходить дальше. Ночь обещала быть волшебной. Пока Кристин не нарушила все его планы, всего лишь показав несколько фотографий. Планы полетели к чертям. Очень многое в жизни полетело к чертям. Тони поднялся, чтобы выйти вон.

\- Тони, помнишь меня?  
\- Конечно, нет, – тут же ответил Тони.  
Локи наблюдал за тем, что первым делом он нашел Обадайя, но разговор не принес удовлетворения. Тони, не удивленный, но злой, направился к барной стойке.  
\- Прошу прощения, – секьюрити с серьёзным видом подошёл к Локи, – у вас есть приглашение?  
\- Да, конечно, – высокомерно ответил Локи и помахал бумажкой перед носом охранника.  
Тот поспешил рассыпаться в извинениях, а Локи устремился внутрь здания. Тор старался не отставать.  
\- Локи…. Ты всё-таки объяснишь, что здесь происходит?  
\- Я сам понять пытаюсь, – недовольно буркнул тот.  
Локи совсем недолго удалось просидеть одному в своей комнате. Вскоре туда заявился Тор, который устал бороться со снотворным эффектом, а когда они выглянули в следующий раз, вместо гостиной было это. Парадный подъезд к огромному зданию, множество людей, секьюрити и репортёры.  
\- Это виртуальная реальность, – нахмурился Тор. – Из воспоминаний Старка.  
Локи кивнул. Теперь он наблюдал за Тони у барной стойки.  
\- Старк там.  
\- Тор, ради Хель, перестань говорить мне очевидные вещи! Я и сам это знаю.  
Тор задумчиво поскрёб подбородок. Виртуальные люди странно косились на джинсы и алую футболку Тора, поэтому Локи создал ему подобающий месту костюм. Смотрелся Тор в нём непривычно, но Локи скорее нравилось, чем нет. Впрочем, сейчас это было единственное, что ему нравилось. Они с Тором уже несколько раз наблюдали повтор одного и того же отрезка воспоминаний Старка. Судя по всему, тот не понимал, где он, и не помнил последних событий своей жизни.  
\- Почему мы просто не подойдём к нему? Он знает, как выключить виртуальную иллюзию, – снова начал Тор.  
\- Виртуальных иллюзий не бывает, – поморщился Локи, переживая небольшую сверхновую, которую вызвало в мозгу высказывание Тора.  
Тор недовольно фыркнул, и Локи пришлось объяснять.  
\- Он нас не помнит, Тор. Это какой-то момент из его воспоминаний. Он заснул и попал в них.  
\- Почему ты думаешь, что он нас не помнит?  
\- Потому что он нас не ищет. Он делает то же, что делал в тот день.  
\- Это можно как-то отключить, - неуверенно отозвался Тор.  
\- Ты помнишь, как он отключал мою иллюзию?  
\- Нет. Я не видел. Я рванул тогда к тебе, а Старк что-то сделал сзади. В «квартире».  
\- Но у нас «квартиры» не осталось, – резонно заметил Локи.  
\- Да… Он что-то такое говорил. Сказал, что если бы не отключил, расползлось бы на все комнаты.  
\- И почему ты только сейчас об этом вспомнил, – иронично произнёс Локи.  
Тор пожал плечами.  
Локи думал. Это место было до нелепости земным. Суета, гам, куча разноцветного тряпья и фальшивые улыбки – всё это вызывало у Локи смешанные чувства. Находиться здесь не хотелось. Но Локи явно желал зла присутствующим. Будь все эти люди хоть немного реальней, весело бы стало ему, а не всем остальным.  
Тор топтался рядом и выглядел немного растерянным и сбитым с толку. Он уже успел вывалить на Локи целый ворох бесполезных идей. Старк в это время танцевал с какой-то блондинкой. Потом они уединятся на балконе, Старк скоро выйдет и закажет выпивку, к нему подойдёт другая блондинка и Старк устремится к выходу. И всё. Эту вереницу событий они с Тором наблюдали уже в третий раз, но Локи не спешил что-либо делать. Виртуальная система Старка была очень масштабна, и Локи не до конца понимал весь принцип её работы. В чём он успел убедиться точно – одним желанием это место убрать не получалось. Мелкие иллюзии всё ещё работали. Локи мог сменить внешний вид одежды, достать пропуск из кармана и делать прочие мелкие фокусы, но толку от них было мало. Локи опасался, что опрометчивыми действиями они лишь усугубят ситуацию.  
\- Пойдём, осмотримся, – бросил он Тору.  
Они обошли весь банкетный зал, нашли несколько лестниц вверх и три балкона. Один время от времени занимал Старк. С другого, который понравился Тору, открывался вид на Нью-Йорк. Они были почти под самой крышей.  
\- Как мы можем быть так высоко? – спросил Тор, перегибаясь через перегородку.  
Локи стоял рядом, облокотившись на перила, и с ухмылкой наблюдал за братом.  
\- Мы в воспоминаниях Старка. Тогда он был высоко.  
\- Я не про то…– Тор перестал свешиваться и растерянно огляделся по сторонам. – Просто там было всё небольшое. И потолки невысокие. А здесь мы поднимались вверх, а теперь можем спуститься вниз… Мы же не прошли сквозь крышу?  
\- Не совсем. Более верно будет сказать, что мы совсем никуда не шли.  
\- Не понимаю, – Тор тряхнул головой, как строптивый конь. – Мы же сейчас в той «квартире» – изобретении Старка? А всё что в ней меняется – иллюзия? Что бы я ни видел, я всё равно буду ходить в том маленьком помещении.  
Локи молчал примерно минуту. По пространству прошла едва заметная рябь – знак того, что Тони начал свой поход по новому кругу.  
\- Иллюзии, созданные Старком, несколько сложнее, чем ты себе это представляешь, – медленно произнёс он.  
\- Поясни, – вздохнул Тор.  
\- Самая обычная иллюзия – картинка. Она обманывает твоё зрение. Ты видишь не то, что есть на самом деле. Однако, используя слух, обоняние или осязание ты сможешь разобраться, где иллюзия, а где реальность.  
\- Ага, – кивнул Тор. – Ты так всё время самого себя делаешь, но насквозь пролететь можно.  
\- По сути, иллюзия – это обман, – продолжил Локи. – Примитивная иллюзия обманет только глаза, но чем сильнее она, тем больше органов чувств попадают под её контроль. Ты можешь не только видеть то, чего нет, но и слышать, обонять и осязать. Как здесь.  
\- Откуда ты столько знаешь? – хмыкнул Тор.  
Локи почувствовал, что ладонь Тора нашла его руку и их пальцы переплелись.  
\- Подожди, ты не дослушал, – недовольно заметил Локи. – Отвечая на твой изначальный вопрос – в реальном пространстве наши тела, по всей видимости, вообще никак не действуют. Поскольку все зоны восприятия разума обмануты, он занят тем, что управляет нашей иллюзорной проекцией в иллюзорно созданном мире. Ты совсем ничего не понял, да? – Локи трагически заломил бровь, косясь на брата.  
\- Понял, – возразил Тор. – Это как будто мы спим и нам снится один общий сон.  
\- Не совсем, но пусть будет так, – вздохнул Локи.  
Большой палец Тора круговыми движениями поглаживал его ладонь. Локи было немного щекотно, но больше приятно. Он думал, что всё это очень не вовремя. Сейчас было бы лучше оказаться с Тором в той убогой коробке, в спальне, а Старк мог просто валяться без сознания, не устраивая им подобные неприятности. Локи ненавидел Старка.  
\- Нам надо с ним поговорить, – наконец сказал Тор. – Объяснить ему, что здесь происходит.  
\- Хорошо, – кивнул Локи. – Только говори сам. Мне сейчас слишком хочется свернуть ему шею.  
Тор нахмурился, но потом неожиданно усмехнулся. Он окинул Локи таким взглядом, что Локи внезапно пробила лёгкая дрожь. Показалось на секунду, что глаза Тора смотрят насквозь, прямо в сердце Локи. Это почему-то было очень страшно, но в то же время завораживающе. Но Локи не успел полностью осознать момент – Тор уже тащил его обратно в банкетный зал.  
Старк в этот момент как раз вылетал из зала с какими-то фотографиями, так что им пришлось подождать. Локи воспользовался моментом и раздобыл себе коктейль с подноса официанта.  
\- Он здесь ненастоящий, – заметил Локи, отпивая.  
\- И что?  
Тони вошёл в зал и направился к барной стойке. Тор поспешно бросился ему наперерез.  
\- Тони!  
Старк обернулся.  
\- Мы знакомы? Обычно ко мне обращаются «мистер Старк» люди, которых я не помню в лицо. Если, конечно, это не прекрасные девушки. Но ты, приятель, явно не из их числа.  
Тор беспомощно оглянулся на Локи, но тот в этот момент как раз клал в рот вишенку из коктейля, и Тор поспешил отвернуться.  
\- Нам надо поговорить, - рявкнул он на Тони.  
\- Часы приёма можно узнать у моего секретаря. Кстати, о секретаре… - взгляд Тони устремился куда-то за спину Тора. – Извини, приятель, поговорим позже. – Тони похлопал Тора по плечу и через мгновение оказался рядом с той самой девушкой, приглашая её на танец.  
Тор хотел было рвануть за ним, но Локи поймал его за рукав.  
\- Блондинки во вкусе Старка, – хмыкнул он. – Если бы ему ещё нравились мужчины вместо женщин, ты бы вполне мог привлечь его внимание.  
Тор сердито посмотрел на Локи.  
\- Попробуем другой момент? – предложил он, допивая коктейль.  
Но другие моменты не сработали. Тони шутил, отмахивался, иногда даже злился, но всегда убегал, оставляя Тора и Локи без внимания.  
\- Что-то пить хочется, – пожаловался Тони, в очередной раз подходя к стойке. – Плесни ка мне минералки, приятель, – обратился он к бармену.  
\- Ты и так весь вечер пьёшь, – буркнул Тор, поджидавший Тони рядом.  
\- Он пьёт то, чего нет, разумеется, он хочет пить. А скоро ещё и есть захочет, – вставил Локи.  
\- Эй, вы сейчас о чём? – Тони растерянно перевёл взгляд с Тора на Локи, – мы знакомы?  
\- Да, мы знакомы, Хель тебя раздери! – Тор стукнул кулаком по поверхности стойки так, что она задрожала.  
Несколько заинтересованных взглядов повернулись в их сторону. Глаза Тони на секунду округлились.  
\- Похоже, кто-то с севера тут перебрал.  
С этими словами Тони поспешно развернулся и направился в сторону уборных.  
\- О, – протянул Локи, – сработало.  
\- Что? – не понял Тор.  
\- Он не заметил ту девку, – пояснил Локи. – Теперь идём за ним. Только не пугай его больше.  
Локи заметил, как Тор недовольно пожал плечами. Он не очень-то любил, когда ему указывали на то, что он пугал людей до состояния невменяемости. Они держались на почтительном расстоянии от Старка, чтобы он не сменил траекторию. В конце концов, туалет казался вполне подходящим местом для приватной беседы. Хотя Локи все еще не хотел знать, куда на самом деле попадали продукты жизнедеятельности. Уборные-то ведь тоже были лишь виртуальным порождением поврежденного мозга Старка.  
Они пошли через минуту после того, как дверь за Тони закрылась. Постояли в тишине, пока тот находился в кабинке.  
\- Почему он не воспользовался этим? – с интересом спросил Тор, указывая на писсуары.  
\- Чувствует, что мы его преследуем? – предположил Локи.  
Он в очередной раз подивился тому, какие странные вещи могут занимать Тора в столь непростой ситуации.  
\- Хм. О чем мне с ним говорить? – шепотом спросил Тор.  
\- Понятия не имею. Тебе же он нравится? Вот и разберись с этим.  
После этих слов раздался шум воды и вскоре перед их глазами снова предстал Старк.  
\- Вы меня преследуете? Интервью? Шантаж? Изнасилование?..  
Тор хмыкнул после последней реплики, за что получил от Локи тычок в бок. Не хватало только довести Старка до того, чтобы он заперся в туалете и звал охрану.  
\- Тони, нам надо поговорить.  
\- Я же уже сказал…  
\- Ты не понимаешь! Все вокруг не настоящее. Мы находимся в квартире, которую ты изобрел…  
\- Эй, – Тони повернулся к Локи. – Твоему дружку совсем крышу снесло. Я не занимаюсь изобретением квартир, приятель. Извини.  
После этого Тони очень быстро, гораздо быстрее, чем Тор успел схватить его, выбежал вон.  
\- Он не хочет слушать, – обиженно заключил Тор.  
Локи только кивнул. Он бы на месте Старка тоже не стал бы слушать этот бред.  
\- Надо было его зафиксировать, – вздохнул Локи.  
\- Так пошли!  
\- Нет. Когда мы окажемся там, все виртуальные личности будут на стороне Тони. Тебе это не понравится.  
\- Дерьмо, – вздохнул Тор.  
\- Ну, – Локи с интересом разглядывал высокие потолки уборной, – по крайней мере, теперь мы знаем, как заманить его сюда. Но тебе лучше заранее придумать, что ты будешь ему говорить.  
\- Что ему вообще можно сказать?  
\- Не знаю. Это твой друг, не мой, – с недовольным видом сказал Локи.  
Тор сложил руки на груди и присел на край раковины, от чего она жалобно затрещала, но выдержала. Судя по его лицу, Локи мог сделать вывод, что его брат устал от умственной деятельности. Похоже, он уже перепробовал все способы, пришедшие ему в голову, и теперь находился в тупике, из которого нельзя было выбраться просто расчищая себе путь кулаками.  
\- Мы же можем ему доказать! – почти с отчаянием воскликнул Тор. – Ты можешь показать иллюзии, мы знаем про его костюм, про светящийся круг в груди… он должен поверить!  
\- Можем, – согласился Локи. – Но я не уверен, что стоит так делать. Попробуй угадать, почему.  
\- Ну… – вид у Тора был несчастным.  
\- Ну, – передразнил Локи, – что будет со Старком, если мы вывалим на него всю информацию, да ещё и подкрепим доказательствами?  
\- Он… поверит?  
\- Что ещё?  
\- Удивится?  
\- Уже лучше, – Локи задумчиво подёргал себя за прядь волос. – Он может не просто удивиться. Шанс не самый большой, но, возможно, от шока он сгенерирует другую реальность. Так что мы просто окажемся в другом месте, где Старк ничего не помнит.  
«Что же нам делать?» – хотел спросить Тор. Но вместо этого с губ слетело неожиданное:  
\- А ты бы не хотел оказаться в другом?  
Локи поднял глаза на Тора. Они смотрели друг на друга довольно долго – на деле лишь доли минуты. Потом Локи немного грустно усмехнулся и опустил взгляд, пряча лицо в тёмных прядях.  
\- С тобой… да всё равно где, в общем-то.  
В наступившей тишине Локи успел насчитать три удара своего сердца. После чего он почувствовал, как Тор притянул его к себе. Сильные пальцы подхватили Локи за подбородок, поднимая голову. Локи закрыл глаза ещё до того, как их губы соприкоснулись. Тор целовал нежно и властно. Это же был Тор. Локи считал. Считал сокращения сердечных мышц, частоту неравномерных вдохов, считал их с Тором центром огромной вселенной, в которой кроме них больше никого и нет. Локи хотелось пересчитать количество золотистых волос Тора в одной пряди. Локи поймал ту, что настойчиво щекотала ему лицо, и слегка намотал на палец. Тор перехватил руку Локи за запястье и опустил себе на пояс.  
\- Пошли, – выдохнул Локи, как только поцелуй разорвался. – А то Старк сдохнет.  
\- Знаю, – кивнул Тор.  
Пока они шли к выходу, рука Тора лежала на спине Локи, будто направляя. Он уже хотел недовольно зашипеть и попросить убрать ладонь, но стоило им оказать за дверью, и тяжесть испарилась, оставив только призрак знакомого тепла. 

Часть четвёртая. О пользе иллюзий.

Тор понимал, что ситуация хуже некуда. Конечно, Локи только едко шутил, но ему вряд ли было хоть какое-то дело до Тони Старка. Тору же дело было. Он никогда особо не обольщался насчет своего интеллекта, но все же и не считал себя настолько тупым, как о нем порой говорил Локи и эти гении Мидгарда. Однако сейчас он ненавидел себя за то, что не мог ничего сообразить, не мог увидеть какого-либо выхода из ситуации.  
К тому же его голова была под завязку забита Локи. Тот дышал, ходил и говорил совсем рядом с ним. Хотя опять-таки, если верить самому Локи, то на самом деле он только дышал и, возможно, говорил. Это не имело значения. Каждый взгляд и каждый изгиб его тела будили инстинкты, но и заставлял сердце сжиматься от нежности. Мысль о том, что его любимый брат – лжец и убийца, давалась с трудом. Жестокость Локи казалась воистину детской: ужасной, непреклонной, глупой и всегда сопровождавшейся отчаянным раскаяньем. Не будь Локи столь упрям и убежден, что каждый презирает его за слабость, то он, Тор отчего-то был в этом уверен, мог бы валяться в ногах, молить о прощении, заламывать свои руки и целовать чужие. Да, он, в самом деле, мог бы делать это, если бы верил в то, что его простят.  
Тор тряхнул головой и возблагодарил всех богов Асгарда за то, что брат не умел читать мысли. А то пришлось бы несладко.  
Тут Тор прервал свои размышления, так как они в очередной раз оказались нос к носу со Старком.  
\- Мистер Старк! – наверное, в сотый раз за вечер подкатил Тор к Тони. – Вы когда-нибудь задумывались над тем, чтобы создать виртуальную реальность?  
Последняя их с Локи идея заключалась в том, чтобы притвориться репортерами и попытаться узнать у Старка, что он, уже не в таком глубоком маразме, думает о виртуальных реальностях. Локи уверял, что это должно им помочь.  
\- Улыбайся слаще, – издевательски пропел Локи на ухо Тору. – Может, все-таки сойдешь за бабу.  
Нельзя сказать, чтобы Тор серьезно отнесся к последнему замечанию, но на всякий случай заулыбался изо всех сил.  
\- Я о многом задумываюсь, – ответил Тони.  
\- Как бы вы воплотили подобную идею в жизнь?  
\- С блеском, – улыбнулся Тони, после чего, как по накатанной, попросил извинить его и направился к девушке с голой спиной.  
\- Мне трудно поверить, что все это время мы не шевелимся, – задумчиво сказал Тор.  
\- Я не говорил, что мы не шевелимся. Это наиболее вероятно, но не наверняка.  
\- Да не, – Тор махнул рукой. – Если бы мы ходили, то врезались бы в стены, диван, стол.  
\- Не обязательно.  
\- Но почему я тогда чувствую себя так, будто мы все-таки перемещаемся? – почесал в затылке Тор.  
\- На то это и иллюзия.  
Тор передернул плечами. Он понимал, что разбирается в иллюзиях, как вепрь в апельсинах, но все же был уверен, что они не сидят на месте. Мышцы напрягались уж очень по-настоящему, когда он шел.  
\- Не знаю. Когда мы поднимаемся по лестнице, я чувствую, что топчусь на месте. А когда мы тут бегаем – нет.  
Они подошли к стойке, за которой сидел замученный Старк. Он постоянно сглатывал и облизывал губы, очевидно мучаясь от жажды. Тор ощутил неприятный холодок в желудке, когда вспомнил слова о том, что скоро Тони начнет страдать еще и от голода.  
\- Возможно, – сказал Локи.  
В голове мелькнула какая-то мысль, но она исчезла быстрее, чем Локи успел за неё ухватиться.  
\- Чувствуешь что-нибудь ещё? – на всякий случай уточнил он.  
\- Вроде бы нет, – отозвался Тор, опуская подробности про чувства, которые в нём будила близость брата.  
Локи задумчиво обвёл взглядом помещение. Что-то странное кружилось в голове. Вроде бы и направление, чтобы мыслить, но ни одной конкретной мысли в этом направлении не было.  
\- Ещё раз, – резко сказал Локи, опасаясь, что это дразнящее ощущение скоро исчезнет. – Спроси его… спроси, чтобы он сделал бы отправной точкой. Как должно выглядеть место, в котором планируется использовать виртуальную реальность.  
\- Мистер Старк…  
\- Снова вы со своими реальностями, – буркнул раздраженный Старк.  
\- Если бы вы создавали виртуальную реальность, то что послужило бы площадкой?  
Взгляд Тони на секунду расфокусировался, будто он вспоминал, а не придумывал ответ.  
\- Куб, – отозвался он наконец. – Не забудьте перечислить мне проценты.  
Тони уже повернулся к ним спиной, когда Тор крикнул:  
\- А что внутри куба?  
Тони обернулся и усмехнулся:  
\- Ничего.  
Тут нарисовалась девица с фотографиями, Старк устремился к выходу, и пространство вновь покрылось рябью, запускаясь с нуля.  
\- Он не очень-то откровенен с репортерами, – грустно хмыкнул Тор.  
\- Да? – переспросил Локи, который будто впал в какой-то транс после ответа Старка.  
\- Да. Не то чтобы я ждал, что он подробно расскажет о технической части…  
«Да и не то чтобы мне это хоть как-то помогло», – про себя добавил Тор.  
\- Может быть… – протянул Локи. – Может быть, он был с нами поразительно откровенен. Мы не стоим на месте, а ходим, так?  
\- Ага, – все еще не очень понимая, кивнул Тор.  
\- Но не натыкаемся на предметы?  
\- Да. Мы же недавно говорили об этом.  
\- Значит, предметов нет. Пустой куб, вот как Старк представляет идеальное пространство для виртуальных реальностей.  
\- Ага, – еще раз кивнул Тор.  
Он понимал, что его брат наткнулся на что-то ценное, что поможет им уничтожить больную иллюзию Тони или вовсе выбраться отсюда. Сам он не почувствовал эйфории от осознания. Просто еще один факт, новый, но все так же безнадежно отупляющий. Тор ждал, что Локи сам поделится своими мыслями, но тот молчал. В конце концов, Тор не выдержал и спросил сам:  
\- Так что ты придумал?  
\- Не придумал, – поморщился Локи. – Когда выключаешь виртуальную реальность, то одновременно включаешь настоящую. Это необходимо сделать хотя бы на долю секунды, даже если ты планируешь просто перещелкнуть с реальности на реальность. Я думал, что то помещение, которое мы увидели изначально – реальное. Но теперь стало ясно, что реальность – это просто пустота. Пустой куб. В сознании необходимо воссоздавать его, а не убогую квартирку.  
Тор попытался все это осмыслить. Он вроде как даже понял, но весьма примерно. Главная мысль заключалось в том, что теперь все могло вернуться на круги своя.  
\- Теперь ты можешь отключить это? – с надеждой спросил Тор.  
\- Да. Но… – Локи вдруг оскалился. – Зачем мне это?  
Тор совсем не ожидал такого поворота. Его брат еще секунду назад казался таким ручным, а теперь будто между ними ничего и не было. Или напротив, будто между ними выросла стена.  
\- Локи…  
Голос Тора резко сел и теперь звучал сипло.  
\- Что? Старк мне много докучал. Пусть теперь сдохнет в тюрьме, которую создал для меня.  
\- Локи, я думал…  
\- Не твоя сильная сторона.  
\- Брат, – Тор сделал шаг вперед, чтобы положить руку Локи на плечо.  
\- Все еще называешь меня так? Несмотря на то, что я убийца? Несмотря на то, что ты меня трахал?  
Тор покраснел. Для него эти обстоятельства ничего не меняли. Локи оставался его братом. Но он чувствовал стыд, потому что само отсутствие изменений было нелепым и наивным. Локи выглядел запутавшимся и замученным, но, казалось, очередной виток истерики придал ему сил.  
\- Он умрет, и еще до того, как тело начнет гнить, комната безо всяких моих усилий приобретет прежний вид.  
Тор теперь не мог ударить Локи. Это было неразрывно связанно с ночью, что они провели вместе. Он не мог впечатать кулак в того, кого ласкал. Это было невозможно просто потому что было невозможно никак. Кричать и оскорблять не было сил. Он будто сдулся.  
\- Локи, ты такой жестокий ребенок до сих пор, – озвучил неожиданно Тор те мысли, что таились в нем так долго.  
В его голосе не было упрека. Только смесь любви и отчаянья.  
\- Какой же я ребенок теперь? – усмехнулся Локи.  
Ребенок, убивший отца, а потом еще множество людей. Бесконечно любимый Тором сейчас, но печально недолюбленный в течение всей остальной жизни. Тору хотелось обнять Локи, прижать к себе и гладить по голове до тех пор, пока тот не разревется. Локи не плакал, несмотря на все вещи, которые с ним происходили. Тор думал, что это не проявление силы. На этот раз, похоже, это лишь трусость. Грязь должна вымываться изнутри любым способом, иначе она скапливается и делает грязным все вокруг.  
Умный, практически гениальный, но запутавшийся ребенок. Который не знал, чьего одобрения он хочет, и еще больше не знал, как его получить.  
Хитрый, но не понимающий, что ему позволяют обманывать не оттого, что не видят его козней, а потому что дорожат им и не хотят калечить еще сильнее.  
\- Такой, – чуть улыбнулся Тор, ощущая сильнейшую усталость. – Который все равно все сделает по-своему. Как и поступают обычно дети. Извини.  
Тор развернулся и ушел. Сейчас он не мог стоять рядом с Локи. Ему нужно было немного времени, чтобы прийти в себя. И принять чужой выбор.

У Локи не было выбора. С этой мыслью, – возможно даже этой мыслью, – он жил последние дни. Она заставляла его смиряться, жалеть себя, считать мир несправедливым. Она же придавала ему спокойствие и какое-то умиротворённое безразличие. Однако Локи сложно было идти по прямой. Было ли все стабильно хорошо или стабильно плохо, равномерность уничтожала его. Не говоря о том, что сейчас Локи затруднялся сказать, было хорошим или плохим происходящее. Он был пленным – это плохо. Затем, все сводилось к тому, что он глупо влюбился в старшего не-брата, или, что еще страшнее, возможно всегда был влюблен, просто не знал об этом. С другой стороны, Тор его любил. Это было хорошо. Локи не знал, как так выходит, что на этих новых весах, которыми он не собирался пользоваться никогда, взаимность глупых чувств перевешивала унижение и заточение.  
Последовательность, в которой происходили события, – Локи видел их конец так же ясно, как и начало, – она вела в совсем другой мир. Мир, где куда-то исчезали боль и отчаяние, где уходили в прошлое обиды и разочарования, мир, где большую часть занимал собой его глупый любимый брат. Но для Локи слишком много всего осталось нерешённым: что будет с ним дальше, сможет ли он жить иначе, – жить правильно с точки зрения Тора, как застраховать себя от того, что в один из дней вечной жизни богов его брат развернется и уйдет и больше никогда о нем не вспомнит. Вопросы без ответов были подобны еде без вкуса: хотелось выплюнуть и получить нормальную. Конечно, можно было закрыть на это глаза. Засунуть свои вопросы и сомнения так глубоко, как только возможно, но вся сущность Локи протестовала против такой простоты. И он сделал шаг в сторону, скорее подчиняясь инстинктам, нежели имея чёткий план.  
Теперь этот маленький мирок, созданный из тюрьмы, из виртуальных реальностей, из трёх соприкоснувшихся судеб, пошатнулся от принесённого Локи хаоса. Локи видел перемены в Торе, в его отношении к себе. Видел, уже на много шагов вперёд, все возможности и способы им манипулировать. Локи хотел убить Старка, а Тор мог только смотреть на него своими чертовски голубыми печальными глазами и говорить что-то нежное и бессмысленное. Он отметал мысль о том, что в словах Тора могло быть куда больше смысла, чем во всей голове Локи. Это и была та власть, которой Локи хотел добиться изначально. Это был его запасной план, который стал основным, и план был выполнен безупречно. Теперь он мог управлять и манипулировать до тех пор, пока не захлебнулся бы в этом.  
Сердце колотилось как бешеное в предвкушении близких перемен. Локи почти чувствовал, как оно рвётся наружу сквозь рёбра, но предчувствие безграничной власти не делало его счастливым. Каждый раз, когда он видел Тора, биение замирало, и сердце, не сам орган, но что-то большее, что после смерти должно было отправиться к Хель, словно проваливалось в холодные бездны Ётунхейма.  
Локи предавался всем этим размышлениям за дальним столиком, сжимая голову руками. Тор не желал исчезать из поля зрения. Он ходил между несуществующих людей, растерянный и какой-то удивлённый, как будто не до конца верил в происходящее. Локи видел, как он ещё несколько раз подходил к Старку. Потом нёс ему стакан воды из-под крана, видимо рассудив, что в уборных вода могла быть настоящей. Локи скривился.  
Он не умел предвидеть будущее, но он хорошо его представлял. Сколько радости могла доставить смерть Старка. Сколько печали – скорбь Тора по этому поводу. Локи понимал, что, несмотря на победу в битве, он проигрывает бой. Это всё ещё не его игра. Возможно, этой игре никогда не суждено было стать его, но Локи был, хоть и приёмным, но сыном Одина. А сыновья Одина не сдаются просто так.  
В следующий раз Тор подошёл к нему, когда внутренние часы Локи говорили о приближении ночи. Картинка не менялась, одни и те же люди делали одни и те же действия. Это настолько достало, что у Локи взрывалась голова. Он хотел думать, что именно от этого.  
Тор просто сел напротив и положил руки на стол. Не кричал, не угрожал и не обвинял. Просто смотрел на Локи. Локи подумал, что это будет невозможно, но потом всё же поднял взгляд на него. Оказалось – легко. Тор выглядел замученным. На лбу собрались мелкие морщинки, по виску стекала капля пота. Дышал он глубоко, но ровно. Локи всегда нравилось наблюдать, как раздуваются ноздри брата, когда он дышит. Тор был красив. Эта красота не вызывала зависти, но заставляла вздрагивать внутри.  
\- Зачем он тебе? – первым нарушил молчание Локи.  
Он ждал, что Тор скажет. Начнёт объяснять, что иначе им не найти выхода отсюда. Но на самом деле только ему. Ему и Старку, не Локи. Это было похоже на шахматы, и если бы Локи был знаком с этой игрой, он бы чувствовал себя как гроссмейстер, поставивший шах. Один неверный ход – и всё.  
\- Ни зачем, – покачал головой Тор.  
\- Не хочешь выбраться? – оскалился Локи.  
\- Не обязательно, – вздохнул Тор. – Ты ведь... – он не договорил.  
Локи почувствовал, как Тор накрыл ладонью его руку. Этот жест стал чем-то почти ритуальным. Символ близости куда более значимый, чем объятия, поцелуи или признания. Локи вздрогнул и отдёрнул руку.  
\- Тогда зачем?! – зло выдохнул он.  
\- Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что убивать плохо? – задумчиво спросил Тор.  
\- Что? – не понял Локи.  
\- Вот и мне нет. И всё-таки мы по-разному это поняли.  
\- О чём ты?  
Тор снова нашёл руку Локи и сжал, нежно и крепко.  
\- Я не знаю, почему ты разрушаешь всё это. Не знаю, можно ли тебя остановить. Не знаю, пойму ли я это. Но ты мог бы делать это только со мной. Зачем тебе нужен Старк?  
\- От твоего великодушия меня выворачивает!  
\- Даже если тебя от меня выворачивает, это ничего не меняет! Ты мой брат. Ты способен понять это? Мой. Брат, – Тор произнёс последние слова громко и раздельно, чётко выделяя каждое из них.  
Брови на его переносице были сведены в такую плотную линию, что, будь Локи менее зол сейчас, его бы испугало подобное состояние Тора. К тому же Тор всё ещё держал его за руку, но в этом жесте не было той суровости, что отражалась на лице.  
\- Только поэтому со мной возишься? – спросил Локи.  
\- Конечно! – рявкнул Тор. – Я со всеми братьями согласен провести вечность в коморке, – добавил он раздраженно.  
Он сжал руку Локи и вроде бы хотел ещё что-то сказать, но только стиснул зубы и встал. От резкого толчка стол задрожал, и Локи ощутил, как пропала железная хватка брата. Он снова сидел один, только мир перед глазами немного вздрагивал, почти в такт столу. По сути, Тор не сказал ему ничего. Ничего нового или интересного, ничего, что могло бы заставить Локи передумать. Вместо Тора с Локи говорили его мысли, которые путались и сбивались, стоило вспомнить боль, что проглядывалась в глазах Тора, когда он смотрел на Локи. И причиной этой боли – Локи даже секунды не сомневался – был не Старк.  
Мышцы сводило от напряжения, и Локи почему-то не мог расслабиться. Он сжимал кулаки и почти не чувствовал, как ногти впиваются в ладони до красных следов. Это была борьба с собой на каком-то примитивном физическом уровне, совсем не свойственная Локи. Хотелось выть, орать и рушить всё, что попадётся под руку, но присутствие виртуальных воспоминаний делало это невозможным. Всё потому что людей из памяти Старка нельзя было убить. Они бы возвращались снова и снова, смотрели бы на Локи своими тупыми глазами, сводили бы его с ума, и так до тех пор, пока он не разрушит это место. Или пока Старк не сдохнет. Локи не был уверен, что он всё ещё в своём уме. Он разжал кулаки и поднялся. Находиться здесь дальше стало невыносимо.  
Память Старка была загадочной. Локи ушёл из банкетного зала и бродил по зданию, невидимкой проходя мимо редких охранников. На нижних этажах помещения были пусты. Локи предположил, что Тони хорошо знал это место. Этажи были детализированы мебелью, дверьми, картинами на стенах, креативными вставками дизайна и даже людьми. Впрочем, нашлась пара дверей, открывающихся в стены и одно странное округлое помещение, которое, видимо, являло собой смесь воспоминаний и фантазий Старка. Локи не решился туда заходить. Отсутствие толпы успокаивало, приводило мысли в порядок. А мысли Локи сильно в этом нуждались. Ему не был безразличен Тор. На самом деле, никогда не был. Он раздражал, вызывал ненависть, гнев, непонимание, а в последнее время и совсем другие чувства. Локи по нему скучал. Даже сейчас, бродя по несуществующему мидгардскому зданию.  
На очередном этаже было совсем тихо. Свет почти не горел, а в конце коридора дремал у двери одинокий охранник. При приближении Локи он встрепенулся.  
\- Прошу прощения, охраняемая территория, – прозвучала дежурная фраза.  
Локи улыбнулся. Ему надоело прятаться от виртуальных проекций.  
\- Я ненадолго, – почти ласково сказал он.  
В руках материализовался жезл. Тот самый, с которым он был в последний свой визит в Мидгарде, холодный металл с острым лезвием на конце, мерцающий неярким голубым светом. Охранник потянулся за оружием, но не успел. Локи с силой воткнул жезл в его грудную клетку, ощущая злое удовлетворение от того, как острие рассекает плоть. Пусть ни того, ни другого не существовало, но запах крови, стекающей по стене, приятно щекотал ноздри.  
Локи оставил труп лежать – всё равно с очередной перезагрузкой пространства он исчезнет – и зашёл в столь жалко охраняемую дверь. Там было подобие музея. Сейчас свет не горел, и экспонаты мрачно возвышались в полумраке серыми очертаниями. В воспоминаниях Локи промелькнули стены подземелья, и он поёжился.  
В музее было хорошо. Абсолютно тихо и прохладно. Где-то работал освежитель воздуха, наполняя комнату едва уловимым ароматом лаванды. Локи почти без усилий сменил аромат, машинально сделав его идентичным запахам в Асгардском дворце.  
Помещение оказалось посвящённым истории мидгардцев. Встречались картины, книги, древние находки и весьма бесполезный на взгляд Локи хлам: какие-то камни, доски, расколотые фигурки. Самым выдающимся был трон. Конечно, даже в лучшие времена он не дотягивал до трона Одина в Асгарде, а сейчас и вовсе был покрыт налётом времени. Местами повреждён, без большей части своих украшений, с частично обвалившимся орнаментом. Но всё же это был трон. Он стоял на небольшом пьедестале, огороженный тонкими лентами и снабжённый табличкой с описанием. Описание Локи читать не стал. Он сорвал ограждение и опустился на просторное жёсткое сидение, служившее каким-то нелепым мидгардским правителям. Место было неудобным, но привыкать к неудобствам последнее время не приходилось. Локи откинулся назад и прикрыл глаза. Образы в голове текли сами собой, время от времени возвращаясь к Тору. Локи представлял, как он сейчас ходит несколькими этажами выше. Возможно, хлопочет вокруг Железного человека, возможно, задаётся вопросом, куда подевался его брат.  
\- Брат… – Локи машинально произнёс слово вслух.  
Оно будило какие-то смешанные чувства ностальгии и желания. У Локи был брат. Локи был братом. Тор со своим непробиваемым упрямством продолжал считать его тем, кем Локи на самом деле не был, и постепенно это перестало казаться ненужным. Тор всегда был частью Локи, а теперь и его присутствие стало практически необходимо. А вот третий участник этого маленького спектакля оказался лишним. Образы в голове складывались в общую картину, постепенно превращаясь в шумный банкетный зал, откуда Локи так стремился убежать. Там были лица, до невозможности осточертевшие за эти часы, был Тор, понурый и расстроенный, и, разумеется, Старк – причина всех бед Локи в последнее время. Локи впал в какую-то полудрёму, а когда открыл глаза, музея уже не было. 

Локи сидел за дальним столиком. Вокруг продолжали веселиться люди, но ни Тора, ни Старка среди них не было. Та блондинка, которая столь сильно отвлекала внимание Железного человека, о чём-то говорила с подручным Фьюри – кажется, его звали Коулсон. Фил. Несмотря на однообразие богемного мидгардского скота, Локи заметил, что обстановка сменилась. Вечеринка подходила к концу, а обновления пространства не возникало. По всей видимости, элементом, приводящим к перезагрузке, являлись фотографии, раз за разом демонстрируемые Старку. Локи пробежался взглядом по залу, но женщины-репортёра не обнаружил. Оставалось сделать вывод, что они разминулись, и теперь кусок воспоминаний затянулся.  
Старк, а с ним и Тор, обнаружились в уборной. Тони лежал на полу, а Тор сидел рядом, опустив голову на руки. Старк выглядел ужасно. Он тяжело и прерывисто дышал, втягивая воздух потрескавшимися губами. Вокруг глаз образовались тёмные синяки, создавая ощущение впавших глазниц. Локи казалось, что Старк уменьшился минимум раза в два. Кожа пересохла и сморщилась. Локи усмехнулся.  
\- Здесь вода тоже ненастоящая, – глухо сказал Тор, заметив Локи.  
\- Конечно, – согласился тот.  
\- Знаешь, ты бы мог мне сразу сказать.  
\- Зачем?  
Тор пожал плечами.  
\- Жаль, что тебе надо это объяснять.  
Старк издал какой-то хрипящий звук. Его мутный, почти безжизненный взгляд был устремлён в потолок.  
\- Я могу прекратить его мучения, – заметил Локи, поигрывая жезлом. Конечно, виртуально созданное оружие не смогло бы убить настоящего Старка.  
Тор пошевелился и поднял голову.  
\- Нет, – вздохнул он. – Но я могу.  
Тор с какой-то тоской посмотрел на свои сильные руки, а Локи только шире улыбнулся.  
\- Тебе не стоит скорбеть из-за него.  
\- Он же ни в чём не виноват! И…  
\- Неужели? В своё время он стал причиной смерти многих мидгардцев.  
\- Ты всегда не слушаешь, Локи, – поморщился Тор.  
Новые факты из биографии Тони не произвели на него должного эффекта, хотя вряд ли Тор о них знал или, если и знал, то задумывался.  
\- Он исправился. Сейчас он помогает людям. Кроме того, Тони не сделал ничего плохо нам.  
\- Тебе, – оборвал его Локи.  
\- Я…  
\- Прекрати перебивать. Вдруг я что-то еще хотел сказать? Уж в любом случае нечто более ценное, чем можешь выдать ты.  
\- Я не из-за него скорблю! – заорал Тор.  
Видимо, эти слова он уже давно пытался вклинить в их разговор.  
Локи усмехнулся. Он понимал, что если это и была правда, то не вся. Он до сих пор не был до конца уверен, чью бы смерть предпочел Тор, будь у него выбор.  
\- Локи. Почему?  
\- А почему нет? – Локи нервно усмехнулся и прошёлся вдоль ряда раковин.  
Тор поднялся и двинулся следом за ним.  
\- Старк мне не нравится, – продолжал рассуждать Локи, – к тому же я и так уже сделал всё, чтобы меня ненавидели и здесь, и в Асгарде. Почему бы мне не сделать себе маленький подарок прежде, чем меня бросят гнить здесь, как собаку? По крайней мере, теперь есть шанс, что мы будем гнить вместе.  
\- Ты всё понимаешь не так, – возразил Тор.  
\- Неужели?  
Тор замялся.  
\- Скажи мне, брат, – ядовито протянул Локи, – что бы ты делал, если бы он открыл эти двери?  
\- Я…  
\- Ушёл бы отсюда?  
\- Ты хотел бы, чтобы я ушёл?  
\- Ответь на вопрос!  
\- Нет, – буркнул Тор.  
\- Хочешь остаться со мной? – улыбнулся Локи.  
\- Я буду с тобой до тех пор, пока в этом будет необходимость.  
\- А если необходимость будет всегда? – спросил Локи.  
Тор ничего не ответил, лишь пожал плечами, мол, разбирайся сам. Локи вздохнул. Ему было немного жаль наблюдать за столь беспомощным братом, – он сам его сделал таким, – но вся ситуация в целом доставляла удовольствие.  
\- Уже поздно что-либо менять, – жестоко улыбнулся он. – Старк умрёт.  
В это время Тони на полу пошевелился. Он смотрел на Тора и Локи. Неизвестно, слышал ли он разговор, но явно пытался что-то сказать.  
\- Уже скоро, – прошептал Локи.  
Тор сначала сделал шаг к двери, но потом вернулся. Он снова сел рядом с Тони, положил свою ладонь тому на ногу, Локи подумал, что это должно быть неприятно – чувствовать чужие прикосновения, когда ты умираешь, и поднял мрачный взгляд на Локи.  
Локи прислонился к дальней стене и улыбнулся. Он хотел это видеть. Думал, что хотел. Старк внезапно дёрнулся, неосознанно, в каком-то припадке. Тор смотрел на него с отчаянием. Это всё портило. Само присутствие Тора, его реакция сводили на нет наслаждение от смерти надоевшего мидгардца. Говоря откровенно, Локи не находил зрелище привлекательным. Подобная смерть оказалась мучительной, долгой и эстетически неприятной. Локи считал себя сильным, именно поэтому он смотрел, когда хотелось отвернуться, и боролся с подступающей тошнотой. Время текло со скоростью волны в штиль. Тони временами впадал в конвульсии, скребя руками по кафельному полу, втягивал воздух с отвратительным хрипом, – Локи в эти моменты представлял, насколько пересохли его лёгкие, – вращал глазами, которые выражали то безразличие, то какой-то неземной ужас. Тор всё это время сидел рядом, не отводя взгляда от Старка. У Локи вызывала зависть выдержка Тора. На его лице за всё время не дрогнул ни один мускул, только весь вид его выражал бесконечную скорбь. Локи же выворачивало от отвращения. Ему хотелось всё прекратить, прекратить немедленно. Чтобы что-то перещёлкнуло, и Старк был уже мёртв. Остался в прошлом.  
Тони в очередной раз хрипло вдохнул, прогибаясь в спине, и расслабился, безвольно растянувшись на полу. Грудь, ходившая ходуном при каждом вздохе, говорила о том, что он ещё жив. Локи поймал себя на том, что сам стал дышать чаще.  
\- Локи, – позвал Тор.  
Локи вздрогнул. Голос брата выдернул его из круговорота собственных мыслей. Смотреть на Тора не хотелось, на Старка тем более, и Локи отвернулся. Блестящие кафельные плитки оказались самым привлекательным, что можно было найти в этом помещении.  
\- Слишком поздно, – ухмыльнулся Локи.  
Получилось нервно.  
\- Я не понимаю. Ты постоянно повторяешь, что уже поздно. Поздно для чего?  
\- Старк умрет. Такова физиология людей.  
\- Даже если у нас сейчас будет вода?  
\- Даже так, – кивнул Локи.  
\- Локи. А если бы было не поздно, ты бы поступил иначе?  
\- Нет, – упрямо мотнул головой Локи, хотя, кажется, и врал самому себе.  
Было самое время остановить себя, но отчего-то хотелось дойти до конца. Это желание было сродни тому, когда смотришь на что-то тошнотное, но оторваться не можешь.  
\- Отвернись, – попросил Тор.  
Локи отвернулся, но отчётливо услышал короткий и резкий хруст.  
\- Вот теперь действительно поздно, – мрачно сказал Тор. – Пошли.  
\- Ты считаешь, что я послушаю тебя сейчас? – скривился Локи.  
На самом деле он не хотел ни ругаться с Тором, ни еще больше злить и расстраивать его. Но ему будто было необходимо держать марку, и раз начав вести себя действительно мерзко, теперь уже не хотелось останавливаться.  
\- Будешь стоять и смотреть на мертвого Старка?  
\- Почему бы и нет? Ты мне помешаешь? Ты теперь не то что ударить, даже дернуть за руку резко боишься. Трус!  
Локи орал, потому что он неожиданно был зол на деликатность Тора, к которой сам так стремился.  
\- Я не трус, – рявкнул Тор. – И не глупец. Что ты делаешь? Зачем ты это делаешь? Даже если бы я за это стал бы таким же умным, как ты, я бы не хотел делать подобные вещи. Никогда.  
\- Ты убивал раньше, и ты же убил Старка сейчас.  
\- Нет.  
\- Да. Во-первых, твоя глупость. Во-вторых, твоя беспомощность. И, наконец, твои руки. Ты все сделал своими руками!  
\- У твоей жестокости нет оправдания. И сейчас я не хочу тебя видеть. Поэтому ты абсолютно прав. Оставайся здесь. А я уйду.  
Локи поймал себя на мысли, что после смерти Старка сам и специально продолжает удерживать образ приевшегося им помещения.  
Тор был верен своим словам и вышел за дверь. Локи поплелся за ним.  
\- Что ты хочешь? – резко обернулся Тор, заслышав за собой шаги.  
\- Разве между нами что-то изменилось оттого, что умер какой-то жалкий смертный? – ерничал Локи, хотя и прекрасно знал ответ.  
Четко слышал в своей голове. Ведь он сам его создал.  
\- Изменилось.  
Локи подошел к Тору совсем близко, зная, какие чувства будит подобное поведение вне зависимости от ситуации. Раньше ему казалось, что любовь Тора безгранична. Она чиста настолько, что никакая грязь не может сделать её мутной. Сейчас, когда их отношения лежали в несколько иной плоскости, Тору должно было быть лишь сложнее злиться на брата. Но рассуждения Локи разбились о ледяной взгляд.  
\- Не стой так близко ко мне.  
\- Сразу забываешь о своих принципах? – Локи прижался ближе.  
\- Нет. Просто противно.  
У Локи было такое ощущение, что его грубо отпихнули, хотя на деле Тор отступил сам. Локи почувствовал тоску. А потом пространство неумолимо начало меняться.

Локи снова сидел на троне в пустом мидгардском музее. В голове было пусто, как в бездне за радужным мостом. В глазах неприятно щипало, но слёз не было. Скорее напротив, они были слишком сухими, а щёки и вовсе пылали. Кажется, это был стыд. Чувство, не испытываемое Локи уже очень давно. Иллюзия, созданная за счёт мыслей и желаний, оставила после себя неприятный осадок. Даже знание о нереальности произошедшего не сглаживало впечатления. Ощущая бесконечную усталость, Локи поднялся и пошёл к выходу. Там снова стоял охранник, но на этот раз Локи просто проскользнул мимо, не связываясь. Хотелось проветриться. Иронией можно было назвать то, что сюда он спускался с той же целью. Теперь Локи шёл назад, подавляя множество неприятных ощущений внутри. На самом деле это были всего лишь его фантазии. Ненастоящий Тор, ненастоящий Старк – сейчас Локи чувствовал лишь бесконечное облегчение от того, что Железный человек ещё жив, – ненастоящая смерть: это всё оставило в Локи вполне настоящие чувства. Он хотел увидеть Тора. Это было необходимо хотя бы ради того, чтобы убедиться – ещё ничего не испорчено безвозвратно.  
Наверху всё оставалось по-прежнему. Очередное ненастоящее место, но на этот раз уже с настоящими участниками событий. Тор довольно быстро отыскался в толпе.  
\- Он ведёт себя не как раньше, – сходу заявил он, едва завидев Локи.  
\- И в чём же разница? – осторожно поинтересовался тот.  
Тор был прежним. Не было того холода во взгляде, не было отчуждения. Растерянный, выбитый из колеи, но все такой же упрямый и не сдающийся – вот таким был его Тор.  
\- Ну… более нервный стал, что ли, – пояснил Тор. – Всё время что-то ищет, куда-то бегает.  
Мимо них, словно подтверждая слова Тора, целеустремлённо пронёсся Старк. Судя по направлению, в сторону всё тех же злосчастных уборных. Локи прикрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул. Действительность немного привела нервы в порядок.  
\- И что ты будешь делать? – тихо спросил Локи.  
Тор внимательно посмотрел на брата. Казалось, он заметил не только перемену поведения Локи, но и догадывался о причине. Хотя, конечно, это было невозможно.  
\- Ты где был? – мягко спросил Тор вместо ответа.  
\- Да какая разница?! Ты что, не понимаешь, что я хочу убить Старка? Я хочу, чтобы он умер, и ничего не собираюсь делать, чтобы спасти ему жизнь, – Локи почти шипел, едва не захлёбываясь в собственном дыхании.  
Вместе с облегчением, которое принёс вид брата, к Локи пришла обида. Виртуально созданный Тор мог отличаться от настоящего, но Локи был уверен, что отличия минимальны. Его душила мысль о том, что существование какого-то ничтожного мидгардца способно уничтожить ту связь, которая была между ними на протяжении всей жизни. И пусть они стали близки только недавно, пусть Локи в своё время сам попытался разорвать само понятие братства – он не хотел принимать, что чувства брата к нему зависят от такой мелочи. Это было совсем так, как боялся Локи – Тор отвернётся от него, как только узнает его настоящую сущность. Никогда не примет таким, как есть.  
\- Локи…  
\- Ну что? Что ты будешь делать, когда Старк умрёт? Сможешь продолжать находиться в одном помещении с таким подонком, как я?!  
\- Локи, – Тор притянул брата к себе и крепко обнял, гладя по волосам.  
Краем глаза Локи замечал косые взгляды, но сейчас эти люди были последним, до чего Локи было дело.  
\- Ты ведь не хочешь его убивать, – тихо сказал Тор на ухо Локи.  
\- Это ещё почему?  
\- Ну… с кем тогда ты будешь обсуждать умные вещи и смотреть на меня как на идиота? – слабо улыбнулся Тор.  
Локи невнятно фыркнул, но потом ткнулся носом Тору в плечо и сомкнул руки у него за спиной.  
\- Тебе обязательно что-то разрушать, да? – грустно усмехнулся Тор. – Это, наверное, оттого, что в детстве я успевал сам сломать все игрушки.  
\- Ты что, психоаналитиком решил подработать?  
\- Кем?  
Локи только помотал головой. Грусть в голосе Тора прозвучала тревожным звоночком. Уж очень она была на грани разочарования. Локи подумал, что Тор всё ещё не представляет, что будет дальше. С фантазией у него всегда были проблемы. Локи не знал, как ему поступить теперь, и спросить было не у кого. Казалось очень важным сейчас разрешить все вопросы. Кто такой Локи и кто ему Тор? Будет ли Тор любить его таким, какой он есть? Действительно ли Локи такой, каким себя считает? На что Тор готов ради Локи и готов ли Локи на что-нибудь ради Тора? Брат демонстрировал свою упрямую верность и после того, как Локи пытался его убить. Он защищал Локи, даже когда его жизни ничего не угрожало. И сейчас, пока Локи пытался разобраться в себе, Тор проявлял безграничное терпение. А Локи не знал, что ему делать.  
«Делай, что тебе говорят», – рыкнул чей-то голос в его голове. Возможно, его собственный. Локи прислушался, но больше ничего не было. Хаоса мыслей тоже не стало. Локи вдруг чётко увидел ровно два пути. Два способа разрушать. Первым можно было разрушать жизнь Тора. А другим – то, что не нравится Тору. Вот и всё. Так просто. Локи выбрался из объятий Тора.  
\- Где Мьёлльнир? – вздохнул он.  
Удивление во взгляде Тора заставило улыбнуться про себя.  
\- Не знаю, – задумчиво ответил Тор. – То есть знаю, где он был там, но здесь…  
\- Так призови его, – раздражённо буркнул Локи.  
Тор пожал плечами и вытянул руку. Молот не заставил себя долго ждать. Вокруг послышались удивлённые вскрики, когда Мьёлльнир влетел в ладонь своего обладателя.  
\- Разнеси-ка здесь всё, – хмыкнул Локи.  
Тор почесал затылок.  
\- Разнести-то я могу… но для чего?  
\- Увидишь, – ответил Локи, но потом, сжалившись над братом, пояснил: – Так будет немного легче вернуть всё на свои места. Я не совсем знаю, как выглядит наш куб изнутри. Там может быть какое-то количество реальных предметов, и даже цвет стен я угадать не могу. В памяти Старка нет этого здания в разрушенном виде, поэтому место станет нестабильным. А если вдруг попадёшь по настоящей стене, будет совсем здорово, – закончив, Локи поднял взгляд на Тора.  
Тот широко улыбался и буквально светился от счастья. Локи поморщился, но только для того, чтобы не улыбнуться самому – с какой лёгкостью и быстротой менялись эмоции брата.  
\- Ну что ж, это я легко, – уверенно сказал Тор, раскручивая Мьёлльнир.  
\- За людей здесь не бойся, они не настоящие, – на всякий случай напомнил Локи, – только Старка своего не задень.  
\- Постараюсь, – кивнул Тор, – но ты всё же присмотри за ним.  
Локи едва не поперхнулся воздухом от такой наглости, но Тор уже рванул разносить всё вокруг. Поднялась паника. Нельзя было понять, нравилось ли Тору гонять людишек, или он просто абстрагировался от их присутствия, сосредоточившись на неодушевлённых предметах, но мебель и стены разлетались в разные стороны от сокрушительных ударов молота. Локи поискал взглядом Старка. Тот уже пробирался к выходу, как-то излишне целеустремлённо. Локи двинулся ему наперерез и поймал за шкирку, резко дёрнув на себя.  
\- Посиди-ка тут, – ухмыльнулся он.  
\- Эй, – возмутился Тони, – меня уже похищали в этом году!  
Старк попытался вырваться, но без костюма преимущество в силе Локи было очевидно. Пользуясь тем, что вроде бы выполняет просьбу Тора, Локи с мрачным удовлетворением выкрутил руку Тони назад, зафиксировав того в коленопреклоненном положении.  
После этого Локи сосредоточился на иллюзии. Он обвёл взглядом разносимое помещение, мысленно убирая ненужные детали. В отличие от своей магии, Локи совсем не чувствовал изменений этого пространства, он мог их только видеть. Он постарался воссоздать в сознании куб, без цвета, без чётких граней. Было довольно сложно держать в голове такую выборочную информацию, но не настолько сложно, чтобы Локи не справился. Пространство теряло стабильность: где-то картинка смазалась, где-то пропадала вовсе. За окнами и в дырах, проделанных Тором в стене, больше не было Нью-Йорка. Локи мысленно сдвинул границы здания на себя, сужая их до объёмов той дешёвой квартирки. У него получалось, но получалось медленно. Это было не очень хорошо, но главная причина, удерживающая место в текущем обличии, находилась буквально у Локи в руках. Вряд ли Тор обрадовался бы, если бы Локи, к примеру, приложил Старка головой о стену. Но, с другой стороны, этого и не требовалось.  
\- Как же ты достал, – сообщил Локи, сильнее выворачивая руку железному гению.  
Тони вскрикнул от боли, и в это мгновение Локи разом выкинул из головы все мысли. Там был только куб. Тор, Локи и Старк.  
Тишина обрушилась на них, как снежная лавина. Вслед за этим пространство сильно тряхнуло. Локи выпустил руку Тони и огляделся. Они действительно стояли в центре куба. Локи поздравил себя с тем, что угадал цвет стен – они были идеально белые. В том углу, где раньше была кухня, оставалась система водоснабжения и одинокий холодильник с едой. В других местах куб тоже не был совсем пуст, но Локи не успел разглядеть детали. Воздух передёрнулся и в нём плавно проступили очертания квартиры, возвращая всё в прежний вид.  
\- Ого, – выдал Тор, помахивая Мьёлльниром.  
Локи облегчённо выдохнул и опустился на появившийся диван.

Старк подумал, что после всех этих приключений он напишет публицистическую книгу «Не связывайтесь с богами». Она будет немного о бессмысленности и бесполезности религии, но, в основном, о двух идиотах.  
\- Я… – начал говорить Тони, поднимаясь с пола и по привычке отряхивая колени, вряд ли в помещении было много грязи, но голос его не слушался. В горле было удивительно сухо, наверное, суше, чем в пустыне в самых жаркий сезон. Почему-то захотелось стать кактусом. Или верблюдом. Короче, кем-нибудь из тех ребят, у которых проблем с сухостью не наблюдалось.  
Стоило произнести лишь один звук, как мысли смешались. Тони пытался отделить недавние воспоминания, начиная с того момента, как он оказался в кубе, и воспоминания, которые охватывали всю остальную его жизнь. От усилий голова начала снова болеть.  
\- Локи, – наконец сказал он. – Больше никогда не лечи меня.  
Старк опустился на тот же диван, где уже сидел целитель-недоучка, и от подлого удара его спасла лишь тяжелая ладонь Тора на плече Локи.  
\- Как ты? – спросил Тор.  
\- Плохо, – буркнул Старк, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.  
Он отследил краем глаза, что Тор дернулся, чтобы подойти к нему, но потом будто передумал. Наклонился к Локи и что-то тихо сказал ему и поцеловал за ухом. Локи что-то недовольно пробурчал в ответ и отпихнул Тора. Впрочем, сделал это скорее дружелюбно, чем возмущенно.  
Только после этой мизансцены Тор улыбнулся Тони, сходил на кухню и принес стакан воды.  
\- Сколько я не пил и не ел?  
\- Дня полтора, – мрачно заявил Локи.  
\- Это ничего страшного, – заметил Старк, жадно отпивая из стакана.  
Он думал над тем, почему Локи вообще его спас. Но, проследив, как братья, или не братья, Тони не вполне понимал, кем они сами себя считают, смотрят друг на друга, предположил, что обязан жизнью Тору. Это заставило его прекратить генерировать планы жестокого убийства Локи.  
\- Что ты помнишь сейчас? – зло спросил Локи.  
\- Эй. Ему надо немного прийти в себя, – вмешался Тор.  
\- Прекратите оба! – возмутился Тони. – Я помню всё, что происходило здесь. Также у меня есть воспоминания до того момента, как ко мне пришел Тор и попросил создать это место. Включительно.  
\- И как же куб открывается? – закатил глаза Локи.  
\- А тебе-то что? – ухмыльнулся Тони. – Тебе тут сидеть еще до посинения. Хотя для тебя это не сложно, не так ли?  
Локи уже вскочил со своего места, видимо планируя вломить Тони, и тот успел пожалеть об отсутствии своего костюма, когда Тор в очередной раз поймал Локи на полпути. На этот раз просто обхватив его рукой поперёк туловища.  
\- Теперь вы прекратите оба, – хмыкнул он. – Локи, – уверенно сказал Тор, – я не оставлю тебя тут после всего, что с нами произошло.  
После этих слов Локи, вероятно от удивления, успокоился. Чего нельзя было сказать про Тони. Он был просто в ярости.  
\- Какого хрена? Он урод и убийца. К тому же…  
\- Тони, – дружелюбно сказал Тор, – пойдем, я тебя покормлю.  
\- Что? – удивился Тони.  
\- С каких пор ты стал домохозяйкой? – поинтересовался Локи.  
\- А что такого? – удивился Тор. – Мне приходилось готовить в один из прошлых разов на Земле. Пойдем, Тони.  
Тор аккуратно усадил Локи на диван, после чего за плечи дотолкал Тони на кухню, где и поместил на стул.  
\- Эй, – вяло возмутился Старк.  
\- Я люблю Локи. И я вижу, что ему не идет это место на пользу.  
\- Да ладно? Он вон не убил меня, а еще совсем недавно планировал.  
\- Ага, – легко согласился Тор. – Но, может быть, это не место, а я иду ему на пользу?  
\- Самодовольный кретин.  
\- Ешь.  
Перед Тони оказалась пластиковая посудина, в которой дымился готовый картофель с говядиной и черносливом.  
\- Люди питаются ужасными вещами. Тебе бы стоило обязательно побывать на пиру в Асгарде.  
\- Ты разобрался, как работает микроволновка? – удивился Тони, засовывая кусок мяса в рот.  
\- Это не так уж сложно.  
Тони хмыкнул.  
\- Не так уж. И я не хочу есть вепря!  
\- Какого вепря? – не понял Тор. – Это опять что-то из ваших мифов.  
\- Ага, – кивнул Тони. – Кстати, насчет мифов. У Локи есть дети?  
Глаза Тора округлились, и он с огромным удивлением уставился на Тони.  
\- Какие еще дети?  
\- Конь, оборотень и Хель, – с набитым ртом отрапортовал Тони.  
\- Нет у Локи никаких детей, – все еще недовольно буркнул Тор.  
\- Ладно, первый и единственный, – хмыкнул Тони, а потом резко скривился.  
Дурнота накатила неожиданно. Закружилась голова и затошнило. Он отодвинул контейнер и уткнулся в ладони лицом.  
\- Тони, – услышал он голос откуда-то сверху, – тебе надо лечь.  
Старк чуть не заорал, когда сильные руки подхватили его и закинули на плечо.  
\- Поставь меня на место! – раздражённо буркнул он, пнув Тора как следует ногой.  
Однако тот никак не отреагировал на тычки, спокойно донес Тони до дивана и уложил.  
\- Ты поспи. Может, и поймешь, как нам выбраться. Только больше никаких виртуальных пространств во сне не создавай.  
\- Я это не контролирую, – сообщил Тони, зыркнув на Тора.  
Вроде как его больше не собирались перемещать без разрешения, так что он немного успокоился.  
\- А Локи куда-то смылся, – заметил Тони.  
\- Ага, – согласился Тор. – Сейчас узнаю, что он там делает.  
С одной стороны, Тони бесило, что его как маленького укладывают спать, но, с другой стороны, сопротивляться Тору было себе дороже. Перед тем, как уснуть, он думал о Пеппер, – теперь Тони знал, что снаружи есть все же один человек, который очень его ждет, – и о создании куба, но потом заставил себя очистить мысли. Не хотелось бы, чтобы внутри виртуально куба появился еще один виртуальный куб и так до бесконечности. Хватит и одного безумного перемещения.

Тони наконец-то уснул. Он свернулся чуть ли не клубком на разложенном, впервые с тех пор, как они оказались тут, диване и укрылся пледом. Тор поймал себя на желании подоткнуть Старку одеяло, но потом решил, что это будет уже слишком. Достаточно того, что он его кормил чуть ли не с ложечки.  
Оставив Тони отсыпаться, Тор пошел в комнату Локи. Тот лежал на кровати, закинув руки за голову, и смотрел в потолок. Вероятно, размышлял над тем, как же им отсюда выбраться. Он, конечно, услышал, что Тор зашел, но сделал вид, что не замечает брата.  
\- Спасибо, – сказал Тор, усаживаясь на кровать.  
\- Не заставляй меня жалеть о своем решении, – хмыкнул Локи.  
Тор на секунду прикрыл глаза, давая понять, что постарается не разочаровать Локи, а потом извернулся и положил голову Локи на живот. Тот от неожиданности вздрогнул всем телом. Сначала Тор чувствовал, как напряглись мышцы живота, да и вообще все тело под ним, а потом лежать стало мягче, и Локи начал перебирать его волосы и гладить по затылку.  
\- Давай, – сказал Локи.  
\- Что? – спросил Тор, чувствуя, как его развозит от всего этого.  
Он будто становился жидкой субстанцией, способной растечься по всей комнате.  
\- То.  
\- А.  
Тор чуть приподнялся, опираясь на одну руку, задрал рубашку Локи вверх и прижался губами к низу живота. Дождался, пока Локи чуть прогнется в пояснице, а потом провел языком по всей линии пояса брюк. Подул на влажную кожу и повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Локи. У того на щеках появился румянец, а глаза были закрыты. Похоже, большая часть его сил уходила на то, чтобы контролировать дыхание. Тор положил руку на живот Локи, а сам подтянулся и лег рядом, так, чтобы можно было в мельчайших подробностях рассмотреть лицо брата.  
\- Что ты почувствовал, – Тор хотел спросить «в первый раз», но передумал, ведь мало ли как Локи воспримет это безобидное уточнение, – в прошлый раз?  
\- О чем ты?  
\- Ты знаешь.  
\- Понятия не имею, – соврал Локи, сползая по кровати вниз, чтобы рука Тора оказалась выше.  
\- Когда отдавался мне, – пояснил Тор, которому не пришлась по душе игра.  
Локи отчего-то замер, будто попытался провалиться сквозь кровать на пол и дальше.  
\- А что почувствовал ты? – тут же передернул Локи. – Когда у тебя это было в первый раз.  
\- Было хорошо, – улыбнулся Тор и тут же поймал волны ярости, что исходили от Локи. – Ничего особенного, – поправился он.  
\- И все?  
\- Да. Меня удивило, как это все происходит.  
\- Твоя любознательность столь мала, что её и на это не хватило? – закатил глаза Локи.  
\- Да не в том смысле, – рассмеялся Тор. – Я полностью потерял контроль тогда.  
\- И где похоронили несчастного?  
\- Ей тоже понравилось! – возмутился Тор.  
\- Шутишь? – спросил Локи, но по внимательному взгляду Тора, кажется, догадался, что тот говорил серьезно. – А со мной ты себя контролировал? – вдруг заинтересовался он.  
\- Да, – отозвался Тор, глядя уже не на Локи, а куда-то в потолок.  
Локи недовольно засопел. Тор взглянул на брата, но тот, судя по виду, что-то обдумывал.  
\- Ты о чём задумался? – хмыкнул Тор.  
Локи придвинулся поближе и устроил голову на плече брата. Он медленно, словно пробуя, погладил Тора через футболку, перебирая пальцами от ключицы и ниже, сжал сквозь ткань твердеющий сосок. Тор шумно вдохнул.  
\- И что, всё время можешь себя контролировать? – протянул Локи, разглядывая брата.  
\- Да. Наверное, – неуверенно отозвался Тор.  
Локи улыбнулся.  
\- Не двигайся, – сказал он.  
После чего приподнялся и сел верхом на бёдра Тора, разглаживая ладонями напряжённый живот. Тор почти тут же расслабился и с интересом взглянул на Локи.  
\- Что ты задумал?  
\- Проверить, на сколько хватит твоей выдержки.  
\- Локи… её может хватить надолго.  
\- Увидим. Держись руками за спинку кровати, – едва ли не пропел Локи.  
Тор пока не был уверен, что все это хорошая идея, но экстатический блеск в глазах брата не позволял ослушаться. Он обхватил пальцами прутья изголовья и с удовольствием отметил, что Локи обратил внимание на то, как четко обозначились мускулы на его руках при этом движении.  
Локи скользнул холодными руками по запястьям, подушечками больших пальцев погладил чувствительную кожу над ладонями и провел вверх до локтя.  
Локи бил уверенней, чем ласкал. И сейчас его прикосновения казались почти невесомыми – скорее обещанием удовольствия, чем самим удовольствием.  
\- Если разожмешь пальцы без моего разрешения, то проиграешь.  
\- Это как? – решил уточнить Тор.  
\- Узнаешь.  
От подобной неоднозначности проверять расхотелось.  
Локи мял ткань футболки, пробирался под нее и царапал кожу ногтями. Когда он попытался стянуть футболку с Тора, тот чуть улыбнулся и сказал:  
\- Не выйдет.  
Локи бросил на него вопросительный взгляд.  
\- Я же не могу разжать пальцы.  
Локи на секунду задумался, но потом просто дернул красную ткань, и она с лёгким треском расползлась в разные стороны. Сначала Тор не почувствовал ничего. Его накрыло лишь потом, когда он подумал, что Локи, возможно, гораздо сильнее, чем привык думать Тор, подчинялся ему столь безгранично в прошлый раз, когда они занимались любовью. Он вздрогнул под Локи, и тут же услышал тихий смех.  
\- Не очень-то надолго.  
\- Я лежу спокойно, – спохватился Тор, заставляя себя расслабиться.  
\- Лежи, – миролюбиво согласился Локи.  
Он слегка потёрся бёдрами, устраиваясь поудобнее. У Тора давно стоял, и каждое прикосновение к возбужденной плоти сквозь грубую ткань мидгардской одежды сбивало дыхание. Локи избавлялся от одежды на Торе быстро и методично. Он словно полностью сосредоточился на этом процессе, лишь изредка мимолётом задевая руками обнажённую кожу брата. От неожиданности этих прикосновений Тор вздрагивал, напрягая мышцы, но тут же расслаблял их. Это была очередная непонятная игра Локи, и Тор даже примерно не представлял, что достанется победителю, но с каждым мгновением происходящее нравилось ему всё больше и больше.  
Локи сполз ниже, расстегнул ремень джинсов Тора, приспустил штаны, высвобождая член, и восхищённо выдохнул. Тор смотрел на брата из-под полуприкрытых век. Его ужасно бесило, что Локи до сих пор в одежде.  
\- Как ты? – с улыбкой прошептал Локи.  
Дыхание Тора участилось, и он чувствовал нарастающее напряжение, волнами проходившее по телу.  
\- Продолжай, – после небольшой паузы отозвался он.  
Локи наклонился и прижался губами к нежной коже внизу живота, провёл по ней языком и прикусил. Тор закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на ощущениях. Он сдерживался всё ещё лишь потому, что ласки Локи были чем-то новым, запредельным. Тор хотел получить всё, что может дать ему брат. Он чувствовал сбившееся дыхание Локи у себя на коже, когда он полупоцелуями, полуукусами двигался вверх, сильно прихватывая кожу, наверняка оставляя следы. Локи не останавливался. Он добрался до шеи, вылизав чувствительную ямочку у основания, заставляя Тора прогнуться. Потом навис над ним, так близко, что губ касалось чужое дыхание.  
\- Посмотри на меня.  
\- Я вижу тебя, даже с закрытыми глазами, – улыбнулся Тор, но все же поднял веки.  
Глаза Локи сейчас были очень близко, они загородили Тору весь остальной мир: большие, зелёные, с примесью безумия и – Тор увидел такое впервые – какой-то восторженной нежности.  
\- Хорошо, – как-то слишком серьёзно кивнул Локи, а потом впился в губы Тора.  
Своими губами, зубами, языком – это был первый раз, когда Локи целовал сам. Поцелуй дикий, отчаянный и такой просящий, что Тор на мгновение растерялся, а потом ответил, с такой же страстью, с такими же чувствами. Локи, – Тор думал, что он каждый раз делает это нарочно, – стонал ему в рот, водил руками по его груди и плечам, впиваясь в кожу ногтями, тёрся о Тора так, что тот чувствовал его желание сквозь столь осточертевшую одежду.  
\- Кто… из нас ещё не выдержит?.. – выдохнул Тор, когда их поцелуй прервался.  
Локи отстранился совсем чуть-чуть, и смотрел Тору в глаза, закусив нижнюю губу. Его рука скользнула вдоль шеи и он нежно потёр кончиками пальцев Тору за ухом.  
\- Ты так дьявольски красив, – тихо сказал Локи, не отрывая взгляда, – я хотел бы мучить тебя вечно, лишь бы видеть таким.  
Тор промолчал, но про себя подумал, что если ему самому и досталась от дьявола красота, что весьма сомнительно, то Локи уж точно получил от того характер.  
Локи, будто в очередной раз отгадав мысли брата, хмыкнул и оттолкнулся руками от плеч Тора, выпрямляясь. Тору надоела эта нелепая поза, надоело и расстояние. Локи откинул голову назад и медленно втянул воздух носом, а потом так же медленно выдохнул. Провёл пальцами себе по шее, цепко схватился за воротник рубашки и резко дёрнул, срывая пуговицы.  
\- Какой приз в этой игре? – хрипло спросил Тор, облизывая губы.  
\- Я.  
Одно слово будто отменило все предыдущие условия. Тор в одно движение дёрнул Локи на себя и перевернул, так что тот оказался снизу. Локи простонал, послушно раздвигая ноги и впиваясь ногтями Тору в спину.  
\- Кажется, кто-то проиграл, – рассмеялся он.  
\- На этот раз тебе только кажется, – отозвался Тор.  
Он, особо не церемонясь, стянул с Локи оставшуюся одежду и провел раскрытыми ладонями от шеи до паха, так и не прикоснулся к стоящему члену, спустился ниже и, подхватив Локи под колени, закинул его ноги к себе на плечи. Облизал пальцы и прижал их ко входу в тело Локи, оставив влажный след по внутренней стороне бедер. Локи, закусив губу и закрыв глаза, принялся толкаться вперед, насаживаясь на пальцы. Тор почувствовал в полной мере, какой Локи тесный и горячий внутри. А потом услышал его голос:  
\- Тогда наслаждайся победой.  
В первые секунды Тор будто отделился от тела и падал. Его охватывали эйфория и страх перед тем безумием, которое должно было обрушиться следом. Потом он, напротив, забыл все, что не было связано с телом. Он гладил Локи и с силой проводил по его коже пальцами и ногтями, наблюдая, как появляются красные следы. Расцарапал место под ключицей в кровь и тут же вылизал. Целовал в губы и оставил два оттиска зубов на плече. Его член пульсировал при мысли о том, что Локи абсолютно весь, так, что не скрыть никакой одеждой, будет заклеймен.  
\- Кусай, – прошептал Тор на ухо Локи.  
Судя по тому, что Локи сомкнул зубы на шее брата, он все понял абсолютно правильно. Следы на их коже пропадали слишком быстро, и Тор намерено двигал пальцами внутри Локи резче, чтобы тот прикусил сильнее и оставил синяк. Чем глубже он в Локи, тем шире и ярче цепочка следов на шее. Когда Локи впился в его плечо, Тор вынул пальцы.  
Одна нога Локи уже успела соскользнуть с его плеча, и Тор был вынужден вернуть ее на место. Он небрежно размазал остатки мази по члену и вошел в Локи.  
\- Мне, – пытался что-то сказать Локи, но в итоге только дрожал и цеплялся пальцами за простыни.  
\- Плохо? – спросил Тор, начиная двигаться быстрее.  
Локи отрицательно помотал головой.  
\- Хорошо?  
Локи снова тряхнул головой.  
\- Невыносимо, – наконец выдохнул он.  
\- Терпи.  
В какой-то момент Локи попытался отстраниться, но Тор не позволил. Их тела, кровать под ними, их стоны и сбитое дыхание – всё двигалось и звучало в едином ритме, в такт пульсации крови в голове Тора. Локи под ним извивался и дёргался, то пытаясь вырваться, то двигаясь навстречу, шептал что-то неразборчивое и просящее. Это всё заставляло Тора вбиваться в него быстрее и резче. Он в очередной раз сжал зубы на бледной коже брата и прокусил до крови. Солоноватый вкус на языке выбил все остальные мысли. Они почти одновременно накрыли руками член Локи. Тот кончил первым, с протяжным стоном прогнувшись назад. Тор просунул пальцы Локи в рот, и тот сжал зубы, оставляя ранку на подушечках. Тор почти не почувствовал этого. Ему понадобилось всего несколько движений, чтобы его накрыло следом.  
Тор рухнул на Локи и лизнул место укуса. Локи ничего не говорил, только тяжело дышал. Тору нравилось чувствовать, как поднимается и опускается под ним грудь брата, но потом он всё же заставил себя собраться с силами и перевернулся на бок, ложась рядом.  
Локи нашёл руку Тора – на прокусанной коже застыло несколько капель крови – поднёс её к губам и невесомо подул. Потом приложил пальцы Тора к своей разодранной ключице. Прижал ладонью.  
\- Теперь мы и по крови братья, – выдохнул он.  
От этих слов по телу Тора прокатилась какая-то запоздалая волна возбуждения, которая больше выражала желание, чем возможность. По крайней мере, он точно не чувствовал в себе сил шевелиться.  
\- Хорошо, – улыбнулся Тор.  
Наверное, это было важно для Локи или, быть может, важно в общем и целом. Но Тора подобные вещи сейчас не могли волновать. Он переживал состояние полной безграничности. Это значило, что его возможности, будущее, устремления, любовь, сила, все вместе и каждое по отдельности, а также то многое, что он забыл перечислить про себя, были безграничны. Он бездумно целовал руки Локи и облизывал свои пальцы, все еще хранившие родной и непристойный вкус и запах, и прижимал брата к боку.  
Он с восторгом заметил, как под его руками, которые лежали на покрывале, исчез безразлично-серый цвет покрывала и начали вырисовываться зелено-красные с золотом узоры.  
\- Тор, – тихо позвал Локи. – Что ты делаешь?  
\- Люблю тебя, – коротко отозвался Тор, закрывая глаза.  
Он знал, что не сможет превратить эту комнату в свои покои в Асгарде. И хотя это знание могло быть единственным, что не допускало превращения, Тор не печалился. Так же, как чуть раньше, он видел Локи с закрытыми глазами, теперь он видел расползающийся рисунок и яркие краски, которые заполняют все пространство. Впервые в жизни он действительно понимал, что Локи нашел во всех своих глупых фокусах.  
\- Я бы никогда не заселил комнату змеями… – прошептал Тор.  
\- Конечно, нет, – согласился Локи.  
И тут же Тор почувствовал, как не то чтобы против его воли, но без его участия, под пальцами оказалась зеленая змея. Лишь рисунок, но очень ядовитый.  
\- Не преврати нашу кровать в змеиное логово, пока я сплю, – прошептал Тор, прижимая Локи еще ближе к себе и устраиваясь удобнее.  
Вскоре разноцветные искры перестали вспыхивать перед глазами, и Тор, медленно, но верно продолжая ощущать бодрствование Локи, скатился в полудрему. Ему виделись роскошные пиры, где мед тёк рекой, и прекрасные покои с мягкими перинами и взбитыми подушками, но, однако, каждое мгновение сна он продолжал помнить, что истинное счастье находится гораздо ближе. Прямо у него в руках.  
Часть пятая. Кубный переворот.

Все шло по накатанной. Слава богу, причем скорее тому, которому молился Стив Роджерс, чем кому-либо из тех, с кем Тони довелось познакомиться, ему не надо было писать мемуаров. Это была бы скучнейшая история об унылых днях в замкнутом пространстве, где каждое утро ничем не отличается от предыдущего: головная боль, пробелы в памяти и мучительные попытки сообразить, что же делать дальше. Это каждоутреннее пробуждение вызывало чувство не то чтобы дежа вю, а скорее «как же оно все задолбало».  
Тони лежал на кровати с открытыми глазами и прислушивался к звукам в квартире. Краны не капали, а часы ходили беззвучно. Он подумал о том, что часы вполне могут оказаться виртуальными и отражать лишь их представление о времени. Впрочем, у Тони обычно не было проблем с осознанием себя во временном потоке, поэтому можно было надеется на приблизительную точность. К сожалению, ему не удалось запомнить, какие предметы являлись настоящими, а какие – лишь порождением его воображения. Но вода, еда, лекарства, это он не успел рассмотреть, но, зная себя, был уверен в суждении, и санузел были вполне реальны. Из комнаты Локи, – целесообразно ли её переименовать в комнату Локи и Тора? – тоже не доносилось звуков. Впрочем, это было и к лучшему, потому что Тони совсем не хотел слышать те звуки, которые оттуда могли доноситься.  
Вернув большую часть воспоминаний, Тони не мог перестать прокручивать в памяти все недавние события, переосмысливая их. Что же на самом деле происходило между Тором и Локи? Тони не должны были волновать вопросы их отношений, однако уж слишком близко было все происходящее. Он искал в прошлом предпосылки к изменениям последних дней. Значило ли что-то то, как Тор упорно пытался вытащить Локи из плена? Тони вспомнил сражение, в котором участвовали он сам, Стив и Тор, за этого маленького гадёныша. Уж тот наверняка чувствовал себя тогда принцессой из волшебной сказки. Зачем на Локи был намордник и сублимацией каких темных и, возможно, пугающих желаний это все являлось? Быть может, Локи не знает всего о своем брате, как не знает и Тони. Так ли уж случайно то, что они никак не могут выбраться отсюда? Конечно, Тони не подозревал их в коварном замысле, но желания в столь нематериальном пространстве могли иметь огромное значение. Тор зачем-то сказал этому психопату, что не оставит его здесь, и теперь даже Тони уже так не стремился найти выход из куба.  
В этот момент из комнаты раздалось покашливание, которое прервало сентиментальные размышления Тони и вернуло их в сугубо научное русло. «А еще у помещения должен быть некий стабилизатор, который позволил ему восстановиться за считанные секунды», – решил Тони, потягиваясь.  
Продолжающиеся невнятные звуки и шебаршение заставляли Тони скрежетать зубами, так как напоминали с убийственной неотвратимостью, что он тут не один. Вскоре к звукам прибавилось и напоминание-тело. С потрясающе наглой улыбкой, – будь Тони чуть менее самоуверен – и его охватила бы зависть, – в холл вырулил Локи.  
\- Привет, – усмехнулся Тони, разглядывая многочисленные засосы и следы от укусов.  
Он не сомневался, что Локи снизу, и это необъяснимым образом радовало его. Пожалуй, он желал Тору как можно меньше сдержанности.  
\- Что? – зло спросил Локи, проследив за его взглядом и невольно проведя по шее ладонью.  
\- Пожалуй, теперь тебе было бы, что рассказать в «правде или вызове».  
О том, что во время этой игры Локи попытался его убить, Тони помнил, но немного смутно, будто недавние события уже успели подёрнуться дымкой. Да и, в конце концов, после этого Локи уже успел один раз спасти ему жизнь. Так что счет был равный.  
Локи же от заявления Тони покраснел, не то от ярости, не то от смущения, и скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Я тебе ничего не собираюсь рассказывать, – надменно заявил он.  
\- Да я и не спрашиваю, – пожал плечами Старк. – Не думай, что ты мне особо интересен, – не удержал он от подколки.  
Локи опять скривился так, будто яд уже в стакане, а Тони от смерти отделяет один-единственный глоток.  
\- Хм. Да не нервничай ты, – Тони подтянул ноги и сел на диване. – Вот. Присаживайся.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Будем обсуждать, как выйти отсюда, – хмыкнул Тони.  
Локи посмотрел на него недоверчиво, но все же гордо уселся на диван. Вид у него отчего-то был преглупый.  
\- Локи, – внезапно спросил Тони, – ты сейчас дуришь Тору голову?  
Локи, казалось, вздрогнул от неожиданности, но так быстро взял себя в руки, что Тони не мог поручиться за это.  
\- С чего ты взял, что я хочу с тобой это обсуждать?  
\- Ты и не хочешь. Но мы еще на корабле выяснили, что ты выдаешь себя, сам того не замечая.  
\- Вам ничем не помогло то, что вы узнали от меня про Халка.  
\- Но и не помешало, – пожал плечами Тони.  
Он не считал, что в этот раз Локи врет и изворачивается, по крайней мере, не в своих отношениях с Тором, но хотел задать такой вопрос, который бы все расставил по своим местам.  
\- Вы так мешали сами себе, что мне можно было вовсе расслабиться.  
\- Да, – кивнул Тони. – Я, кажется, кое-что начинаю вспоминать…  
Глаза Локи сделались жадными, но Тони лишь нахмурился, а потом рассмеялся:  
\- Или нет.  
\- Идиот.  
\- Ты, между прочим, тоже можешь потерять память в один прекрасный момент.  
Локи глянул на Тони свысока, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что уж он-то никогда бы не оказался в подобной ситуации.  
\- Зачем ты спас меня?  
\- Ты бы вонял.  
\- Мой труп, – по привычке исправил Тони. – К тому же это небольшие неудобства, а я бы никогда больше не тревожил вашу идиллию.  
Тони проследил за тем, как Локи прищурился, видимо раздумывая, какого наказания он заслуживает.  
\- Я смогу убить тебя позже. Когда мы выйдем отсюда.  
\- Хреновый план, если это действительно твой план.  
\- Мои пальцы все еще могут сомкнуться на твоем горле. Мне будет противно, но я справлюсь.  
\- На самом деле, нет, – Тони улыбнулся как можно шире. – Я тебе нужен, чтобы выбраться отсюда. К тому же Тор не погладит тебя по голове за мою безвременную кончину.  
\- Мне не нужно его одобрение! – заорал Локи.  
\- Тогда отчего твои пальцы сжимаются на коленях, а не здесь? – Тони провел рукой по своему горлу.  
\- Не думай, что понимаешь меня, – скривился Локи, перемещая ладони с колен на кровать.  
\- Да куда уж мне, простому смертному, разобраться в твоем божественном психозе.  
Несколько секунд на лице Локи отражались мучительные сомнения, но потом он все-таки спросил:  
\- С точки зрения вашей тупой медицины я нездоров?  
\- Ты с точки зрения любой медицины нездоров, – радостно сообщил Тони. – Но ты не расстраивайся…  
\- Я и не…  
\- Тор все равно тебя любит.  
Сознание Тони не работало в тот момент, все происходило на другом уровне. Его рука покрылась красно-золотой броней быстрее, чем он действительно осознал, что Локи ему вмажет. Кулак впечатался в железную перчатку.  
\- Надо же, – удивился Тони, – виртуальная броня вполне реально работает.  
Сначала он подумывал о том, чтобы подраться с Локи. Или хотя бы переломать ему все пальцы. Но потом решил, что это будет неуместно в данной ситуации. Поэтому просто, удерживая руку Локи и наблюдая за другими вредоносными конечностями противника, попытался уладить дело без драки. Родители, не его, а какие-то абстрактные родители, были бы довольны.  
\- Локи. Замечание о том, что тебя кто-то сильно любит – не оскорбление.  
\- Твой тон!  
\- Смысл важнее тона. Не говоря уже о том, что мы чуть не затеяли драку, сидя на диване.  
Локи неопределенно хмыкнул.  
\- Эй. Мне показалось или ты чуть не улыбнулся?  
Лицо Локи вновь стало каменным.  
\- Не переживай. Я тоже подумал о драке подушками.  
Локи так и не улыбнулся, но руку все-таки убрал. Броня исчезла. Тони решил, что надо обязательно создать что-то похожее в реальном мире. Костюм когда-нибудь обязательно должен стать его частью. Это будет правильно.  
Он поднялся и устремился в сторону кухни. Но прежде чем сделать второй шаг, обернулся и сказал:  
\- Бить в спину неумно и не благородно.  
Локи сделал вид, что не услышал этих слов, но удара в спину Тони не почувствовал, так что, вероятно, все было в порядке.

Было немного печально по пробуждении обнаружить рядом с собой лишь призрак тепла.  
«Опять смылся».  
Тор с глухим, недовольным стоном перевернулся на живот и подтянул к себе подушку. Она, как и вся комната, пахла их с Локи общим запахом. Тор приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел на покрывало, которое, на удивление, продолжало хранить ночной узор. Это необъяснимо порадовало. Он провел ладонью по левой половине кровати и улыбнулся. Отчего-то вдруг ему подумалось, что очень странно и волшебно, что Локи после себя оставляет место теплым, а не холодным, что было бы куда логичней, но гораздо менее приятно.  
Вставать не хотелось. Думать он даже не пытался. В его неге Тору было все равно, где они находятся и когда удастся выбраться. Сейчас он не помнил о Тони и об опасностях, которыми грозило Старку слишком длительное заключение. Чего действительно хотелось, так это кофе в постель, кофе – прекрасное изобретение человечества, – и снова заняться любовью. Последняя идея показалась Тору достаточно притягательной, чтобы даже отлепить себя от кровати, нашарить брюки, он помнил какие-то возмущенные крики Старка по поводу своей голой задницы, и, потягиваясь и зевая, выползти в холл.  
Его романтический настрой немного подувял, когда на диване обнаружились Тони и Локи, которые сверлили друг друга взглядом, сжимая свои чашки так, словно держали друг друга за горло.  
\- Привет, – растерянно протянул Тор, усаживаясь на подлокотник дивана со стороны Локи.  
Он немного подумал, но потом все же приобнял Локи за плечи, развернул к себе и поцеловал. Сначала тот возмущался и сопротивлялся, вполне ощутимо, особенно когда все еще горячий кофе вылился на штанину, но потом расслабился и позволил поцеловать себя.  
\- Что делаете? – спросил Тор, наконец выпуская Локи.  
\- Мечтаю ослепнуть, – буркнул Старк.  
\- Тебе стоит только попросить, – тут же среагировал Локи.  
\- А-а-га, – протянул Тор.  
Он провел ладонью по ноге Локи, но по его реакции понял, тот ухватил его за пальцы явно с недобрыми, разрушительно-переломными намерениями, что сейчас не самое подходящее время.  
\- Отвали, – прошипел Локи.  
\- Что? – удивился Тор.  
\- Если ты не понимаешь, это не мои проблемы.  
\- Я тоже не понимаю, – зачем-то встрял Тони.  
\- Не смей вести себя со мной так, будто я просто... будто меня можно в любой момент…  
\- Отыметь? – подсказал Тони.  
Тор с удивлением отметил, как Локи покраснел и у него, как в детстве, от злости навернулись слезы на глаза. Только инстинкты помогли ему вовремя ухватить Локи за руки и в очередной раз спасти Тони от смертоубийства.  
\- Эй.  
Тони возмущенно выставил руки вперед, при этом медленно покрываясь своей железной броней. Тор наблюдал за этими переменами с удивлением.  
\- Можешь его теперь не хватать каждый раз, – криво улыбнулся Тони.  
\- Локи, – мягко позвал Тор, – я ничего такого не имею в виду.  
\- Тогда отпусти меня.  
\- Что за манипулирование фактами? – возмутился Старк и добавил, обращаясь уже исключительно к Локи:  
\- Единственный, кто тут тебя оскорбляет или унижает твое достоинство, – это ты сам. Продолжай дальше считать, что любое проявление чувств унизительно. Далеко пойдешь.  
И закатил глаза.  
\- Да отпусти ты его, Тор, – рявкнул он. – Пусть делает, что хочет.  
Тор сам не понял, почему, но послушал Тони и ослабил хватку. Локи в мгновение ока оказался рядом со Старком и теперь сверлил его взглядом. Тор наблюдал всю сцену с огромным интересом, будто в кино. Почему-то он больше не боялся ни за одного из них, будто перебранки Тони и Локи вышли на новый уровень и теперь были больше полезны, чем опасны.  
\- Что? – спросил Тони.  
\- Не желаю…  
\- Мне плевать, – оборвал его Тони, даже не дослушав, после чего пролетел полхолла, дальше в дверной пролет и разломал кухонный шкаф. Броня исчезла после того, как он поднялся на ноги.  
\- Тор ведет себя нормально. Ты ведешь себя ненормально. Твои чувства я задеть не хотел, потому что мне нет до них никакого дела. Я все сказал, – мрачно подытожил Старк, после чего броня вернулась, и он гордо проследовал мимо Тора и Локи куда-то в направление ванной.  
Последнее, что услышал Тор, было короткое:  
\- Достали, – и хлопок дверью.  
Тор искоса глянул на Локи, от которого разве что пар не валил.  
\- Ты, – раздраженно буркнул он, возвращаясь на диван. – Держи свое либидо при себе.  
Что значит загадочное «либидо», Тор не знал, но общий смысл высказывания понял. И откуда только его братец нахватался всех эти мидгардских словечек?  
\- Да что такого я сделал-то? – улыбнулся Тор, пододвигаясь к Локи ближе.  
\- Я тут не для удовлетворения твоих низменных физических потребностей.  
\- Ну, – Тор почесал в затылке. – Так и я не для удовлетворения твоих. Просто мы делаем это. Ничего такого.  
Тор знал, что слова могут быть губительны и опасны, когда дело касалось Локи. Его брат обладал поразительной способностью выходить победителем из словесных игр, а также передергивать. Да, он ранил словами еще и больнее, чем иные ножом.  
\- Ничего такого, – мягко повторил он, обнимая Локи и привлекая к себе.  
Тот был весь какой-то угловатый и острый, холодный, будто начал покрываться ледяной коркой. Тора всегда немного пугала мысль, что Локи в любой момент, если захочет, может превратиться в ётуна. Конечно, гигантом его назвать будет нельзя, но вот ледяным – вполне.  
\- Для тебя, может, и ничего.  
\- А для тебя?  
Локи ничего не ответил Тору, только завозился, а потом извернулся и посмотрел на него. Тор удивился тому, какой был несчастный взгляд у Локи. Ни одно слово не подходило. Не замученный, не потерянный, не виноватый. Если бы взгляд мог быть таким, то Тор бы сказал – сухой и царапающий.  
\- Не знаю, – наконец выдохнул Локи.  
\- Ты очень умный, – сказал Тор, целуя его за ухом. – Наверное, слишком умный. Попробуй думать поменьше.  
\- Так мало, как ты, у меня не выйдет.  
Тор пропустил шпильку мимо ушей.  
\- По мере сил, – хмыкнул он.  
Незаметно, будто под воздействием голоса Тора, Локи расслабился в его руках, положил голову ему на плечо и прикрыл глаза. Тор бы хотел отнести неожиданно разморенного и какого-то доверчивого Локи в спальню и… Но на деле выходило так, что подобное поведение было бы крайне неуместно. К тому же, хотя буря миновала, Тор все еще опасался, что, полезь он сейчас к брату, и скандал все-таки произойдет.  
\- Кстати, – громко сказал Тор, нарушая интимную атмосферу. – А что вы тут со Старком обсуждали?  
\- Пытались, – поморщился Локи. – Он хотел поговорить о том, как нам выбраться отсюда.  
\- Все-таки надо этот вопрос решить, – кивнул Тор.  
\- Я не пойду вынимать его из ванной.  
\- Ничего страшного. Я попрошу его выйти. Пойдем.  
Тор поднялся и, так как он продолжал обнимать Локи за плечи, тому пришлось подняться тоже. Они прошли по коридору и оказались напротив двери. Тор вопросительно посмотрел на Локи, но в ответ получил только пожимание плечами, мол, сам хотел позвать Старка – сам и зови.  
\- Хорошо, – кивнул Тор и постучал по хлипкому картону.  
В ответ можно было услышать лишь плеск воды.

Локи наблюдал за братом с выражением, полным скепсиса. Словесные баталии со Старком сидели уже где-то выше горла, и конца и края им не было видно. Локи уже давно хотелось побыть одному. Посидеть наедине со своими мыслями, или даже не думая ни о чём. Просто в тишине. Локи нравилось одиночество. Хотя бы раз в день, с двух до шести. Подобное расписание будет уместно повесить на двери комнаты, если они останутся тут ещё хотя бы на сутки.  
\- Тони, – позвал Тор.  
Ответом ему послужило многозначительное молчание, сопровождаемое шумом открытого крана.  
\- Тони, выходи, – попросил Тор.  
Локи хмыкнул.  
\- Ты на колени встань, может, тогда он соизволит ответить, – ехидно посоветовал он.  
Но Тор продолжал гнуть свою линию с упорством пузатого чибиса, наступающего на жертву.  
\- Тони, ты в порядке?  
В голосе Тора звучало такое угрожающее беспокойство, что Тони после секундной паузы нехотя отозвался:  
\- Да.  
\- Не хочешь выйти?  
\- Нет.  
Тор вздохнул. Локи подумал, что Мидгард сильно повлиял на его брата. Раньше Тор сначала вышибал дверь, а потом уже разговаривал с тем, кто за ней находился. И то не всегда.  
\- Тони, пожалуйста, – снова попросил Тор, у которого, похоже, аргументы за выход закончились, не начавшись.  
\- А то что? Выломаешь дверь? – усмехнулся Старк под шум воды.  
Несмотря на дипломатичность Тора, Тони явно что-то подозревал.  
\- Может быть, – пожал плечами Тор, с тоской разглядывая дверь.  
Она не стоила даже удара. Локи мог бы сломать её одним пальцем. Тору, наверное, достаточно было подуть.  
\- Зачем мне выходить? – поинтересовался Тони.  
Судя по возне и звукам, доносившимся изнутри, Тони что-то делал в воде, а не просто открыл все краны. Локи представил, как Тор открывает дверь, а там голый Старк, орёт и пытается прикрыться. В Мидгарде почему-то слишком нервно относились к обнажённому телу. Локи не понимал, почему, но его это забавляло.  
\- Локи хочет поговорить с тобой, – тут же перевёл стрелки Тор.  
Локи недовольно зыркнул в сторону брата. Насколько он помнил, он сам такого желания не выражал. Правильно было сказать, что это Тор хотел, чтобы они поговорили.  
\- Старк, – угрожающие прошипел Локи, – мой брат может и нет, а вот я дверь точно сломаю, – пообещал он.  
\- Что, так соскучился по моей физиономии? – нагло спросил Тони.  
Локи почти инстинктивно дёрнулся к двери, но вдруг замер. Он сначала сам не понял, почему, но потом почувствовал на себе взгляд Тора. Прямой, не сердитый, но такой властный, что у Локи мурашки пробежали по спине.  
«Этого ещё не хватало», – пронеслось в голове Локи. Раньше брату хотя бы требовались руки, чтобы останавливать его.  
\- Я тут занят, – продолжил Тони, – а вид ваших рож портит мне настроение. Так что если Локи хочет говорить, я его внимательно слушаю. Или мне только показалось, что дверь уже минут пять как не мешает нам с вами разговаривать?  
Тор вопросительно посмотрел на Локи, но тот лишь пожал плечами и опустился на послушно возникшее под ним кресло. Идею Старка он одобрил – чем меньше перед его глазами мельтешит этот самодовольный урод, тем больше шансов закончить какой-нибудь разумной мыслью, а не дракой.  
Тор завистливо посмотрел на кресло Локи, подлокотники которого украшал причудливый орнамент из сплетения веток и змей, но в итоге просто уселся на пол. Локи вспомнил их спальню. Утром он долго разглядывал сделанные братом узоры, любуясь переливами фигур и цветов. Но, похоже, Тору требовался особый настрой, чтобы создавать что-то из ничего.  
\- Итак, – неуверенно начал Тор, потому как Локи молчал, а дверь ванной стабильно издавала звуки всплесков, – у вас есть идеи, как выйти отсюда?  
\- Надо дестабилизировать пространство, – уверенно ответил Старк.  
\- Что сделать?  
\- Мы выяснили, что находимся в пустом кубе. Однако вся мебель и предметы, что мы видим сейчас, создаются без участия кого-либо из присутствующих. Следовательно, помимо наших желаний здесь находится мощный стабилизатор виртуальной реальности, запрограммированный на определённый образ. А значит, должен быть выключатель, отключающий это, – Старк явно старался изъясняться как можно понятней.  
Локи заставил себя думать, что простота объяснений предназначается исключительно Тору.  
\- Иллюзию удалось отключить и без этого, – заметил он. – Не проще ли просто разрушить всё и посмотреть? – Локи наконец счёл нужным включиться в диалог.  
Тони фыркнул из-за двери.  
\- Всего на мгновение. Ты представляешь, что будет…  
\- А как выглядит выключатель? – вмешался Тор.  
\- Как выключатель, – лаконично пояснил Тони, которого перебили.  
\- Может, просто подёргать предметы вокруг? – неуверенно поделился мыслью Тор.  
\- Дёргать, ребята, вы будете у себя, а здесь…  
\- Тор, неужели ты думаешь, что он сделал бы выход видимым в тюрьме для меня? – зло буркнул Локи, пытаясь не слушать Старка.  
Кулаки машинально сжимались, но Локи пока держался. Его успокаивали мысли о том, что он обязательно побьёт этого кретина, когда они отсюда выйдут. За каждое произнесённое им слово.  
\- Молодец, Локи, – похвалил Старк. – Выключатель наверняка спрятан, иначе бы я его уже нашёл. А вариант с вандализмом давайте отложим на худой конец, я даже не уверен, что он сработает как надо.  
Тор задумался, а Локи воспользовался паузой, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох.  
\- И какие же предложения у нашего сиятельного гения из ванной? – с издёвкой спросил он.  
\- Я вот тут думал… – Тор снова начал озвучивать какую-то из своих глубоких мыслей.  
\- Лучше не надо, – отмахнулся Локи.  
Он чуть было не сказал «Хватит перебивать Старка», но это было бы уже слишком.  
\- Предложений может быть несколько, – как ни в чём не бывало ответил Тони. – Во-первых, надо…  
\- Может, я пока тут сломаю всё? – снова вклинился Тор, явно обиженный тем, что его не слушают. – Если у вас не получится, будет хотя бы…  
\- Не надо ничего ломать!  
\- Тор, да уймись ты!  
Тони и Локи выдали это синхронно, и тут же повисла неловкая тишина, сопровождаемая безразличным к происходящему шумом воды.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, – примирительно сказал Тор. – Я молчу и ничего не делаю.  
\- Так вот, – чуть успокоившись, продолжил Старк. – Я тут произвел некоторые математические расчёты…  
\- Я ничего не понимаю в мидгардских науках, Старк, – оборвал его Локи.  
\- Окей.  
Судя по звукам, Тони набрал в рот воды, прополоскал и сплюнул.  
\- Тут должны быть какие-то подсказки. Если мыслить логически.  
\- Какого рода подсказки?  
\- Что-то странное. Не поддающееся объяснению.  
\- Вроде твоей идиотской потери памяти?  
\- Не спорю, лучше бы её отшибло тебе.  
Разговор явно перетекал в ненужное русло.  
\- Послушайте, – почти жалобно влез Тор, совсем недавно обещавший молчать.  
\- Ну, что? – нервно развернулся к нему Локи.  
\- Вы тут про странное говорите, я и вспомнил. Давно спросить хотел. Тони, а зачем этот куб шатается?  
За дверью разом всё затихло. Даже вода перестала течь, только жалобно скрипнул слишком резко повёрнутый кран. В следующую секунду дверь распахнулась, с громким хлопком ударившись о стену, и из ванной выскочил Старк с обнажённым торсом. На одной половине его лица оставалась пена для бритья, а в руке был зажат бритвенный станок. Тони пронёсся мимо Локи, и на того попали брызги воды и немного пены. Локи зашипел, но Старк сейчас мало что замечал вокруг. Он уставился на Тора, словно тот внезапно превратился во что-то необычное, вроде крылатого единорога.  
\- Причем тут землетрясения? Нет, конечно, я думал о них, но не только о них. Это достаточно умно. Локи бы никогда не смог сделать это сам. Так. Смотрите. Чтобы отключить исходное виртуальное пространство, надо перевернуть куб. Наверняка тут есть где-то рычаг, но как его искать – непонятно. Поэтому мы возвращаемся к плану Тора – молот. Мы просто крутанем этот куб при помощи Мьёлльнира и этих впечатляющих полетов Тора. После этого мы должны увидеть помещение таким, какое оно есть без иллюзий и виртуальностей, – говоря всё это, Тони бурно жестикулировал. – Как я раньше не понял! – воскликнул он, случайно махнув рукой с бритвой в сторону Локи  
Тот поморщился, ожидая новой порции брызг, и уже собирался наконец-то вломить Старку как следует, но, к своему удивлению, ничего почувствовал. Он поднял глаза и увидел Тора, вставшего ровно между ним и Тони, и, видимо, принявшего весь пенный удар на себя.  
\- Вы оба слишком много думаете, – мягко пояснил Тор, – и не замечаете простых вещей. – Вот ты, например, умыться забыл.  
Тор безапелляционно забрал у Тони бритву и протянул полотенце. Локи заметил, что Старк сначала весь скривился, будто в поисках чего-то огляделся по сторонам, но потом все-таки забрал у Тора полотенце. «Он ничего не берет из рук», – отстраненно вспомнил Локи. Было интересно, почему из рук Тора все-таки в итоге взял.  
Пока Старк стирал с себя остатки пены, Локи почти заворожённо наблюдал за братом. На фоне нелепого вида Тони, Тор выглядел так уверенно, красиво и внушительно, что Локи почувствовал гордость за него. Он машинально провёл рукой по разодранной ночью ключице. «Мы теперь и по крови братья» – вспомнились его собственные слова. И Локи улыбнулся. Впервые за долгое время не зло, не истерично, а скорее как-то робко и счастливо. Хорошо, что ни Старк, ни Тор этого не заметили.  
Тони не удосужился изложить подробности, но Локи додумал недостающие детали. Возможность скорой свободы пленила его. Хотя у них с Тором не было конкретного плана действий, и одному, и второму уже приходилось оказываться вдалеке от дома, безо всякой поддержи, так что Локи был уверен, что они справятся.  
Все вместе они прошли в холл.  
\- Тор, призывай Мьёлльнир.  
Раньше, чем Старк успел договорить, молот лег в руку Тора. В этом было что-то от старых времен, когда они громили Ётунхейм, который еще не был ненавистной родиной для Локи.  
\- Так. Что дальше? – поинтересовался Тор.  
Локи должен был заметить это раньше, но почему-то обратил внимание только сейчас. Глаза Тора больше не горели, а на губах не рисовалась улыбка, когда верный Мьёлльнир оказывался в его руках. Если разрушения, как и прочая физическая нагрузка, и радовали Тора, то былого восторга он точно не испытывал. Локи не знал, принес ли эти перемены Мидгард, как он решил перед дверью в ванную комнату, или в брате произошли изменения куда более глубокие, которые вызвал своими поступками Локи.  
\- Смотри, – вздохнул Тони. – Я бы мог сделать это сам, но это грозит мне переломами.  
Локи подумал, что совсем не против, чтобы Старк сломал себе пару костей. Тем временем Тони невозмутимо продолжил, хотя и поймал недобрый взгляд Локи:  
\- Я мог бы развить в костюме максимальную скорость, которую позволит помещение, и упереться руками в стену. Так как пробить стену не вышло даже твоим мифологическим оружием, материал бы не поддался, но куб – качнулся. Я бы повторил все сначала, и так до тех пор, пока куб не начал бы ощутимо раскачиваться.  
\- А потом куб опрокинулся бы, – кивнул Тор.  
Локи спрятал улыбку. Старк за это время определенно научился говорить элементарным языком. А что ему еще оставалось?  
\- Это… – задумчиво протянул Тор. – Вам надо за что-то держаться. А то после переворота вы попадаете на пол, как спелые яблоки в саду Идунн.  
Локи презрительно хмыкнул. С ним определенно не могло случиться ничего страшного, даже если бы он и упал с потолка на пол. Однако пока Тони искал наиболее прочную трубу водоснабжения, Тор подошел к Локи и тихо сказал:  
\- Даже если тебе ничего не будет, нет смысла падать лишний раз.  
Локи снова ощутил, как мурашки ползут по спине, вызывая приятную дрожь в теле. Желание спорить пропало.  
\- Хорошо, – кинул он и присоединился к Старку в его изысканиях.  
Дальше события развивались достаточно быстро. Они со Старком ухватились за самую прочную трубу, Тор раскрутил молот и влетел в стену, потом еще раз. Локи отметил, что мероприятие не очень безопасное и на его брате осталась пара ссадин. Куб раскачивался все сильнее, пока наконец Локи не словил ощущение полета, а уже в следующую секунду висел на руках, болтая ногами в воздухе.  
Куб вновь оказался практически пустым. Локи быстро огляделся и спрыгнул вниз, неожиданно, когда его ноги уже почти коснулись земли, Тор поймал его и аккуратно поставил на монолитную белую плиту.  
\- Что? – хмыкнул Тор в ответ на возмущенный взгляд Локи. – Я шел снимать Тони.  
Тор и правда снял Старка с трубы, так как потолки у квартиры были гораздо выше, чем они привыкли считать за эти дни.  
«Куб действительно оказался почти кубом», – хмыкнул Локи про себя.  
\- А дальше? – спросил Тор, как только Тони перестал болтаться в воздухе.  
\- Не знаю, – пожал тот плечами. – Дальше должна быть какая-то простая система, реагирующая на голос или прикосновения. Скорее всего, только на мои прикосновения и Тора.  
Локи криво улыбнулся в ответ на эти слова. Хотя это уже было бесполезно, он все же запомнил, что в кубе было настоящим. Санузел, система водоснабжения, холодильник – все это было прочно закреплено на поверхности, которая теперь стала потолком. Остальные вещи, – некоторая одежда, лекарства, какие-то средства из ванной, – теперь валялись на полу. Локи ничего не мог с собой поделать и слегка покраснел, когда его взгляд скользнул по немногочисленным реальным вещам из его спальни и наткнулся на закончившийся тюбик лекарственного препарата. Впрочем, что мазь была настоящей, сюрпризом не стало.  
\- Эй! – воскликнул Тор, ударяя о стену. – Выпусти нас!  
Локи и Старк с сочувствием посмотрели на Тора, но неожиданно раздался механический женский голос:  
\- Представьтесь, пожалуйста.  
\- Тор, – отозвался тот, кажется удивленный чуть ли не сильнее всех.  
\- Приложите Мьёлльнир, пожалуйста, – снова произнес голос, и из стены выехала подставка, в центре которой была вмятина по форме молота.  
\- Мне сделать это? – спросил Тор у Тони.  
\- Вперед, – кивнул он.  
Тор с неприязнью покосился на подставку, но потом все же подошел и приложил Мьёлльнир.  
Локи не смог унять участившиеся сердцебиение, когда перед его глазами стены разъехались в разные стороны, открывая им пути к свободе.

На второй день исчезновения Старка Пеппер занервничала не на шутку. Желание вломить самовлюблённому идиоту крепло с каждым часом. На третий же день она выяснила, куда он подевался, и отдала распоряжение поставить широкий стол из черного дерева напротив куба.  
\- Мистер Старк был очень высокого мнения о своём изобретении, – сообщил Джарвис.  
\- Я не сомневаюсь, Джарвис, – мягко ответила Пеппер. – Ты не знаешь, как открыть эту тюрьму для бога?  
\- Мистер Старк запретил кому-либо сообщать эту информацию. Прошу прощения, мисс Потс.  
\- Ничего страшного. Спасибо, Джарвис.  
«Выйдет – убью», – решила Пеппер про себя, спокойно улыбаясь рабочему, который заканчивал сборку мебели.  
Понимая, что ожидание может затянуться, Пеппер организовала настоящую базу напротив куба, которая включала её личную спальню с будильником-оповещателем на тот случай, если Старк решит вырулить из куба в ночи. Все текущие вопросы Пеппер теперь решала из своего нового кабинета, а параллельно пыталась выяснить, как открыть проклятущую коробку или хотя бы доставить туда еду. Джарвис признался, что только запасы воды там нескончаемы.  
Пеппер знала по записи с камер видеонаблюдения, что застрять в кубе с Локи и Тором не было первоначальным планом Старка. Она злилась на себя за то, что никак не может справиться с технологией, но, с другой стороны, Тони по какой-то причине тоже не открывал дверь изнутри. Это заставляло тревожиться и предполагать, что Старк влип в очередную неприятную историю.  
Прошла уже почти неделя с того момента, как Тони пропал в кубе, как в чёрной дыре. Стояла глубокая ночь, и Пеппер спала в своей кровати. Вдруг будильник на прикроватной тумбочке стал подпрыгивать и мерзко трезвонить. Пеппер задавила его рукой, спустила ноги на пол и только после этого поняла, что значил звонок: из куба кто-то выбрался.  
Пеппер, как была, в пижаме, с волосами, собранными в косичку, выбежала из раздвигающихся дверей, которые отделяли её спальню от помещения с кубом. Первым, кого она увидела, был Тони Старк собственной персоной. За его спиной, будто неожиданно стушевавшись, стояли два бога: Тор и Локи. Пеппер знала их не только по видеозаписи от Джарвиса, но и видела раньше в телевизионных репортажах, посвященных разрушению Нью-Йорка.  
\- Наигрались? – спросила она, переводя гневный взгляд с Тони на Тора и Локи.  
Тони вопросительно покосился на Тора и Локи, они посмотрели на него столь же недоуменно. Складывалось впечатление, что они готовы сбежать обратно в куб от разъярённой Пеппер. Её голос, быть может, и звучал медово, но она была готова убивать.  
\- Привет, Пеппер, – нагло улыбнулся Тони, очевидно, рассчитывая, что прокатит.  
\- По всей видимости, любительница литературы мисс Пеппер Потс, – раздался едкий голос Локи.  
\- Я Тор, а это – Локи. Очень приятно познакомиться с вами.  
\- Я видела вас в новостях, – кивнула Пеппер. – Что же… – она вынула из кармана сотовый телефон и набрала номер, который выучила наизусть за эти дни: – Можно прекратить работы. Да. Мы поднимаемся наверх.  
\- Ты пыталась взломать куб снаружи? – поинтересовался Тони.  
\- Пыталась запаять его еще крепче. В случае твоей смерти ко мне переходит контрольный пакет акций, – злорадно улыбнулась Пеппер, чувствуя, что уже не хочет сомкнуть пальцы на чужом горле.  
\- Даже не обнимитесь? – удивленно спросил Тор и тут же получил тычок в бок от Локи.  
Пеппер не ответила, но посмотрела на Тони, вопросительно подняв правую бровь. Он улыбнулся, подошел к ней и взял за руку:  
\- Я и так могу отдать тебе контрольный пакет акций, – сообщил он. – Пойдем, поднимемся наконец наверх.  
\- Локи едет с нами? – скрывая удивление, уточнила Пеппер.  
\- Да. До первого убийства будет жить свободным, – мрачно пошутил Тони.  
Они все вчетвером загрузились в лифт, и Пеппер нажала на кнопку первого этажа. Лифт медленно поехал.  
\- Добро пожаловать домой, мистер Старк, – раздался голос Джарвиса. – Как мне записать бывшего «пленника» в базу данных?  
Пеппер видела по лицу Тони, что тот крепко задумался, оказавшись перед таким непростым выбором.  
\- Запиши его просто как «Локи», – наконец тяжело вздохнул Старк. – Все равно у него нет чувства юмора.  
Оставшаяся ночь прошла очень быстро в решении насущных вопросов, таких как срочные дела, которые накопились за время отсутствия Старка, а также новые проблемы, которые появились в связи с решением Тора и Локи остаться на земле. В ответ на предложение Пеппер оставить этих двоих пока в башне, Старк округлил глаза и отрицательно помотал головой. Лицо Локи тоже тут же оказалось затоплено презрением. Один Тор, казалось, никак не выражал своего мнения. В итоге в экстренном порядке Тони провел богам ликбез по обычной жизни людей:  
\- Вам нужно где-то жить. Дом или квартира, – начал Тони.  
\- Я в курсе, Старк, – надменно отозвался Локи. – Я провел некоторое время на земле, насколько ты помнишь. И Тор тоже.  
Пеппер заметила, что Тони посмотрел на них с некоторым сомнением, но потом все-таки кивнул.  
\- Ладно. Также напоминаю о необходимости денег.  
Локи демонстративно тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, что они будут заработаны нечестным путем, – хмыкнул Тони. – В любом случае, если у вас возникнут какие-то вопросы или сложности – звоните мне. Что? – спросил он, увидев удивленные лица богов. – Я не буду скучать, но лучше уж звонок мне, чем разнесенный город.  
Тони попросил Джарвиса добыть несколько Старк-фонов и вручил их Локи и Тору.  
\- Они, конечно, противоударные, но ты, Тор, все равно поаккуратней.  
\- Телефоны – это несложно, – снова возмутился Локи.  
\- Да. Я же разобрался с микроволновкой. Спасибо, Тони!  
После чего Тор подошел к Тони и обнял его. Судя по кислому лицу Локи, не только Пеппер была удивлена таким поворотом событий. Какое-то время ушло на то, чтобы отыскать временное жилище для Локи и Тора и вызывать такси. Тор успел подружится с Джарвисом и теперь расспрашивал его обо всяких технических штучках.  
Пеппер заметила, что Тони выбрал момент, когда Тор отвлекся, и подозвал к себе Локи. Она из любопытства и тревоги прислушалась к их разговору:  
\- Локи, дай мне свой сотовый на минуту, – тихо попросил Старк.  
Локи нехотя протянул аппарат, который, похоже, уже считал своей собственностью. Тони что-то быстро набрал на сенсорной панели и вернул устройство владельцу.  
\- Когда тебе надо будет позвонить Тору – нажми единицу, – на всякий случай уточнил Тони. – А если ты решишь позвонить мне, мало ли, то нажми на двойку.  
\- Я не собираюсь тебе звонить, идиот, – раздраженно отозвался Локи. – Я собираюсь тебя убить.  
\- Хорошо, – кивнул Тони. – Вот как раз и позвонишь, чтобы пригласить меня на место убийства.  
Тут Пеппер заметила, что Тору надоело вникать в технические вопросы и он пристально смотрит на своего сводного брата и Тони. Она сделала Тони знак, что пора закругляться. Тот что-то сказал Локи совсем тихо, Пеппер не расслышала, и отошел в сторону.  
В скором времени приехало такси, и Старк выставил своих незадачливых гостей вон. Пеппер на прощание помахала им рукой.  
Когда машина, что удалялась прочь по предрассветному городу, пропала из вида, Пеппер спросила:  
\- Что ты сказал Локи?  
\- Что я не его брат и, если он будет вредить нам, найду его и посажу в такую тюрьму, что им в Асгарде даже и не снилось, – пожал плечами Тони.  
\- И он испугался?  
\- Я всегда могу позвонить Брюсу, – улыбнулся Старк.  
\- Кстати, Тони, неплохо было бы ему позвонить. Мы давно обещали пригласить его на ужин.  
Тони тихо рассмеялся, а потом обнял Пеппер и поцеловал. Несмотря на суетность ночи и утра, Пеппер почувствовала себя гораздо спокойнее. Тревога последней недели наконец-то ушла полностью.  
\- Так что же все-таки произошло? – спросила она, положив голову Старку на плечо.  
\- Пойдем, расскажу, – отозвался Тони.  
Они вернулись в здание и прошли в гостиную. Пеппер заварила кофе.  
\- Пожалуй, все началось с того, что я потерял память… – начал свой рассказ Тони.  
Пеппер забралась с ногами в кресло и приготовилась слушать. В детстве она очень любила сказки. Наверное, поэтому сейчас она слушала невероятные истории и жила в волшебной башне Старка.

Желтая машина скользила по дороге с черепашьей скоростью. Впрочем, Локи понимал, что такси – это не спина читаури и не военная техника, в общем, ничто из того, на чем он перемещался по земле в прошлый раз. Локи с раздражением подумал, что Старк стал флагманом их перемещений. Ведь и тессеракт, при помощи которого они оказались на Земле, сейчас также хранился у этого ничтожного человека. Человека, который зачем-то дал ему свой номер телефона и предложил звонить в случае непредвиденных обстоятельств. Локи не был уверен: быть может, он не в состоянии понять людей, быть может, порой любые поступки живых, вне зависимости от того, из какого они мира, достаточно сложны и загадочны.  
Тор сидел рядом с Локи на заднем сидении и, похоже, спал. Локи понимал это. Его самого клонило в сон. Только сердце выбивало ритм чуть быстрее обычного. Произошло слишком много событий, которые не сразу укладывались в стройную картину мира, старательно создаваемую Локи в течение последних дней. Событий, которые он не мог предвидеть, которые заставляли задуматься о том, о чём никогда не думалось раньше.  
От Тора пахло солнцем, неясно, как запах сохранился взаперти, и немного бензином, который незримо присутствовал и в салоне. Локи мог без усилий изменить ароматы в машине, но сейчас новые впечатления получили новую цену. Он хотел запомнить все таким, как оно есть, без иллюзий и подмен.  
Непривычная близость с кем-то открывала столько новых границ – а ведь Локи недавно думал, что хорошо изучил эту вселенную. Возможно, его путь только начинался.  
У Локи не было времени задуматься над этим до сей минуты, но, пожалуй, он бы хотел попросить у Тора прощения – и, теперь в такой возможности он был уверен, получить его. Некоторые вещи лежали на поверхности. Он хотел прощения за игры со Старком, – что было бы, если он позволил Старку умереть? – и прощения за свои попытки играть с самим Тором. Да, Старк идиот, но он сразу заметил, что игры Локи нельзя назвать веселыми.  
Кое-что было спрятано глубже. Строя свой иллюзорный мир в кубе, совсем недавно и бесконечно давно одновременно, он моделировал некоторые реакции Тора. Обычно Локи был уверен в своих оценках, но сейчас ему казалось, что он умудрился обмануть сам себя. Тор не остался вместе с ним в заточении, а ушел вместе с ним. Это было гораздо смелее, чем Локи мог себе представить. Впрочем, чего он ожидал от своего безрассудного брата? Но еще, кроме смелости, в этом поступке было безграничное доверие. Локи подозревал, что он теперь находится в таком состоянии, что не сможет предать Тора, пусть и косвенно, через причинение вреда его любимым людишкам. Да и, в конце концов, Локи никогда не был по-настоящему злым. Он презирал жителей Мидгарда, но ведь он хотел создать им идеальный мир, без сомнений и кровопролитий, а не уничтожить их. Локи всё ещё сильно обижало, что его никто не понял.  
Вместе со страхом обидеть Тора через действия, совершаемый над людьми, пришло и глубокое понимание того, что Тор бы простил ему что угодно. Убийство Старка – в том числе. Но он был бы разбит, а Локи не хотел ломать. Может, он пока не был готов создавать, но его ад точно превратился в чистилище.  
Тор размеренно дышал в полудрёме – так близко, что плохие мысли просто не задерживались в голове Локи. Они раз за разом возвращались к брату, к его упрямому характеру, красоте, силе. И всё это Тор согласился отдать ему. Локи казалось, что он наконец-то получил то, что заслужил. Вся их беда была в том, что раньше они и сами не знали, чего хотели.  
Локи пододвинулся к Тору и прижался к нему – крепко, так, как не решился бы, если бы Тор бодрствовал. Теперь, когда всё начало вставать на свои места, неопределённость будущего исчезла, перестав раздражать. Локи прикрыл глаза.  
Он знал, что мимо них сейчас неспешно проносятся закутанные в предрассветную дымку нью-йоркские многоэтажки, над головой летят уже невидимые далёкие звёзды, а где-то, совсем за гранью представления, движутся в бесконечном круговороте жизни другие миры и вселенные. Можно было сказать, что всё это вращалось вокруг них двоих, сидящих на заднем сидении нелепой жёлтой машины. Локи не воспринимал пространства относительно. Он не мог, как Хеймдаль, видеть сквозь границы, разглядывая каждый уголок вселенной. Его способности заключались в другом, и сейчас он использовал их на полную, скрывая их с Тором от пристального внимания. Это было несложно, хотя и требовало сил. Локи готов был тратить их.  
Тор слегка пошевелился. Локи вздрогнул, но не стал менять положения. Холодный утренний воздух проникал внутрь из приоткрытого окна водителя, и Локи вдыхал запах города.  
\- Проснулся? – не открывая глаз, спросил Локи, почувствовав на себе взгляд брата.  
\- Ага.  
Локи ощутил, как рука Тора обхватила его за пояс, прижимая ещё ближе.  
Старк сумел в рекордно короткие сроки обеспечить их большей частью необходимых вещей. Он выдал Локи чёрный кожаный портфель, в котором теперь лежали их с Тором телефоны, новые документы и адрес фирмы-риелтора, через которую они смогут быстро и без лишних вопросов подыскать себе жильё. Вообще-то Локи хотел сунуть Тору хотя бы его телефон и документы, но брат только отмахнулся, сказав, что может потерять такие маленькие вещи. Локи подумал, что, хотя Тор и успел пожить на Земле, на то, чтобы приучить его к особенностям мидгардской жизни, уйдёт немало времени.  
Рядом на сидении лежал Мьёлльнир и их асгардская одежда. Их Локи решил скрыть от глаз водителя – лишние вопросы им были ни к чему.  
\- Долго ещё ехать? – спросил Тор чуть хриплым после сна голосом.  
Спросил так тихо, что водитель не смог бы его услышать. Впрочем, он не услышал бы их, даже если бы Тор орал – иллюзия Локи надёжно скрывала слова и жесты, оставляя для чужого взгляда лишь две неразговорчивые фигуры на заднем сидении.  
\- Не знаю. Ты куда-то спешишь?  
\- Нет.  
Тор наклонился к Локи и поцеловал тёплыми губами его в лоб, переносицу, в закрытые веки.  
\- Посмотри, – шепнул он.  
Локи нехотя открыл глаза. Дорога плавно стелилась навстречу. Небо же, напротив, стремительно обретало краски, разгоняя с улиц остатки темноты. А потом показался первый луч восходящего солнца. Он отразился от стёкол домов, и свет разрезал бликами всю улицу. Это было чем-то похоже на Асгард, но в то же время – совсем другое.  
\- Смотри, – шептал Тор, и Локи не только смотрел, но и видел.  
\- Красиво, – улыбнулся он.  
И, чуть помолчав, добавил:  
\- Похоже на тебя, – и неожиданно покраснел, надеясь, что алые блики скроют это.  
\- На меня? – переспросил Тор.  
\- Ты похож на рассветное солнце. Когда день ещё соприкасается с ночью, – сказал Локи и уткнулся Тору в плечо, смущаясь своих слов.  
\- Локи...  
Тор обхватил его лицо ладонями, развернул к себе и поцеловал. Терпкий вкус поцелуя, теплые руки брата, солнечный свет, кажущийся мягким из-за прикрытых век, холодный воздух и пыльный запах большого города – все это сворачивалось внутри Локи, закручивало тугую пружину, но уже не напряжения и ненависти, а восторга.  
Машина остановилась, вынуждая прервать поцелуй.  
\- Пойдем, посмотрим, куда Тони на этот раз нас поселил, – улыбнулся Тор.  
\- Прошлая попытка была не очень удачной, – в тон брату ответил Локи.  
\- Да, – кивнул Тор, а потом помотал головой. – Хотя, если посмотреть с другой стороны, очень удачной.  
Он провел своей широкой ладонью по щеке Локи, а потом неожиданно сжал его руки в своих руках, поднес к губам и поцеловал пальцы. Пока Локи переживал легкое головокружение, его брат проворно вылез из машины и как следует хлопнул дверью. Локи покачал головой, незаметно замаскировал повреждения, которые нанес машине Тор, и вылез следом.  
\- Вот мы и дома, – задумчиво заявил Тор, почесывая затылок, когда Локи подошел и встал рядом с ним.  
\- Да, – согласно кивнул Локи.  
Раздался громкий гудок, и город, будто повинуясь этому сигналу, начал пробуждаться. Множество людей просыпались в своих кроватях, будили детей, собирались на работу и выходили на улицу. Они были разные, умные и глупые, счастливые и несчастные, но никто из них, Локи был уверен, не был счастлив так, как он.  
Солнце поднялось над Нью-Йорком и затопило весь город, вместе с Локи, Тором и шпилями самых высоких небоскребов.  
Эпилог

Тор бы не рискнул сказать, что мир людей нравился Локи, но он скорее вплавлялся в новую обстановку, чем приспосабливался. Очень быстро на него перестали оглядываться на улицах, а вещи в его руках больше не трещали и не разваливались. Он впитывал чужую культуру и подстраивал её под себя. Тор с какой-то тоской подумал, что это качество – врождённое, и именно оно позволило Локи, когда тот еще был несмышлёным младенцем, сменить цвет кожи и жить среди асов, будто он и сам – один из них.  
Сам же Тор, даже спустя все эти недели, до сих пор попадал впросак. Он умудрялся что-нибудь сломать, когда хотел посмотреть, и нагрубить, когда собирался сделать комплимент. На него пялились, его внушительную фигуру провожали заинтересованными взглядами. Он не мог «не отсвечивать», как настоятельно рекомендовали и Локи, и Старк. Кстати, последнему он всегда звонил, когда было совсем уж неясно, что делать дальше. Тор знал, что и Локи иногда звонит Старку, но вытянуть признание в этом не удалось ни разу. Он попытался расспросить самого Тони, но тот сделал вид, что не понимает, о чем идет речь. «Я, по-твоему, с ним на всю жизнь не наобщался?» – таков был ехидный ответ Тони.  
Они снимали квартиру в центре Нью-Йорка. За то время, пока они были в кубе, Тор столько всего услышал о маленьких пространствах, что никак не мог предположить такого решения Локи. Однако тот действительно отказался от мысли снять дом, хотя Тор был за, и настоял на квартире-студии. Красивой, не той роскошной красотой, что они оба привыкли видеть в Асгарде, а какой-то изящной и техничной. Стильной, как сказали бы жители Мидгарда.  
Все это стоило денег.  
\- Мы не подрываем земную экономику? – как-то спросил Тор у Локи, когда его брат в очередной раз расплатился фальшивой кредитной картой.  
\- Шутишь? – на всякий случай уточнил Локи.  
\- Да. Но я все равно переживаю. Нельзя что-то получать и ничего не отдавать взамен, – мягко улыбнулся Тор.  
\- Мой наивный, глупый брат, – горячо выдохнул Локи на ухо Тору.  
Его тут же обдало жаром, а по спине побежали мурашки. Он прикрыл глаза, чтобы не сделать ничего лишнего. Тут было принято скрывать эмоции и сдерживать порывы, – идеальное место для Локи, – это Тор понял быстро. Было достаточно нескольких косых взглядов и одной крайне некрасивой драки. Впрочем, этим недалёким юношам действительно не стоило комментировать их с Локи отношения.  
Несколько дней спустя Локи сообщил:  
\- Я купил книжный магазин.  
Это не удивило Тора. Его брат любил книги в Асгарде, теперь он так же методично, как трактаты о магии, изучал земную классику. Художественная литература, книги по психологии и экономике – все для него было едино. Он часто с презрением комментировал прочитанные тома, но Тор видел, как светились его глаза, когда Локи перелистывал страницы.  
\- Это разве удобней, чем покупать книги в магазине или библиотеке? – поинтересовался Тор.  
\- Нет, – удивился Локи. – Он будет приносить деньги. Ты же так переживаешь, что мы растратим годовой бюджет США.  
Тор подошел к Локи и накрыл его ладонь своей рукой:  
\- Спасибо.  
В скором времени сеть крошечных книжных лавок «LL» начала медленно затапливать город. На вопросы Тора, как Локи это удалось, тот только пожимал плечами, говорил, что тут нет ничего сложного, и шутил над деловыми качествами брата. Несмотря на подколки, Тор подозревал, что успешный бизнес был создан не без вмешательства одного надоедливого миллиардера.  
Будучи бессмертным, Тор не привык обращать внимание на время. Однако не замечать, как быстро времена года сменяют друг друга, он не мог. Наступила удушающая осень. Листья стали будто чуть подкрашены желтым, рыжим и красным.  
Потом листья облетели, и стало прохладно, Локи постоянно мерз. Он облачался в свои изящные вещички и неизменное черное пальто, а Тор не понимал, почему на улицах не останавливается движение, когда его брат идет по тротуару.  
\- Выглядеть так, как ты – преступление, – заявил Тор восторженно.  
\- Выглядеть так, как ты – преступление, – хмыкнул Локи, оглядывая наряд Тора, который был по обыкновению чуть ярче, чем это было бы допустимо.  
Но Тор знал, что насмешки брата не имеют значения. Локи могло не нравиться, как одевается Тор или ярко-красный цвет, но это являлось неким выражением светского вкуса, место которому было на приеме, но не в спальне. Когда железная дверь надежно скрывала их от чужих липких взглядов, в Локи оставалось только восторженное вожделение, которое в свою очередь оказывалось отражением предвкушения.  
Вечером пятницы они оказались дома раньше обычного. Солнце мягко клонилось к закату. Локи небрежно бросил пальто, шарф и сумку на вешалку, прошел вглубь квартиры, через весь холл и, наконец, встал напротив окна. Распахнул створки и глубоко вдохнул вечерний воздух. Город пах машинами, водою, немного землей и листьями, карамелью от поп-корна и хот-догами. Тор не любил всех этих искусственных ароматов, но Локи, казалось, был ими обласкан.  
Тор подошел к Локи сзади и обнял его.  
\- Тебе действительно здесь нравится, – мягко выдохнул он.  
\- Нет, – покачал головой Локи, расслабляясь в объятиях.  
\- Быть может, люди тебе и не по нраву, но прочее…  
\- Тсс.  
Тор почувствовал, как Локи прижался к нему, и комнату сразу наполнила звенящая тишина, которую не нарушал даже шум с улицы. Их тела соединялись такое множество раз, что тайны не только не должно, но и не могло остаться по определению. Однако, вопреки здравому смыслу, тайна оставалась. Тор каждый раз опасался, что Локи оттолкнет его, посмотрит удивленно, как на безумного или, что еще хуже, как на чужого. Но Локи, похожий на зверя, – впрочем, ни на одного из тех, с кем его обычно сравнивали: не на змею и не на волка, а скорее на чуть напуганного и оттого все еще агрессивного черного кота, – льнул к рукам неизменно. Тор думал, что не в последнюю очередь Локи так влипает в его ладони оттого, что те всегда горячи, а Локи всегда холоден.  
Конечно, холодна была лишь его кожа, он снаружи. И кровь Локи, и сам он внутри были горячи. Тор знал, потому что проверил. Он убил бы любого, кто покусился бы на это знание.  
Тор расстегнул на Локи рубашку, выпутал его руки из рукавов и отбросил мешавшую ткань в сторону. Потом расцепил-разъединил пуговицу и петельку, потянул вниз брюки с нижним бельем и оказался заворожен видом впадинки в самом низу спины. Он отказался от идеи дать брюкам упасть, встал на колени и проводил их до щиколоток. Прижался к ямочке губами, слизнул пот, провел языком снова, и, чуть погодя, услышал сдавленный стон. Потом еще один, в такт движению языка.  
\- Хватит, – тихо попросил Локи, и Тор увидел, как алый румянец сползает по шее, дальше по спине и оказывается даже на заднице, но прежде – на языке у Тора.  
Он лизал, будто пытался чуть шершавым языком убрать краску, но та становилась только ярче и ярче. Тор отстранился, когда ноги Локи разъехались в разные стороны, и тот, в попытке стоять ровно, вдохнул особо судорожно.  
\- Перестать? – спросил Тор, дуя на влажную кожу.  
\- Да, – после паузы ответил Локи.  
\- Хорошо.  
Закатное небо неожиданно начало затягивать облаками, и, чем выше поднимался Тор, оглаживая ноги Локи, тем серее оно становилось. Когда Тор коснулся губами плеча Локи, тот выдохнул и повернулся лицом.  
\- Пойдем в комнату? – спросил Тор, обнимая и гладя Локи по спине.  
\- Нет. Здесь. Трахни меня здесь, – сказал Локи и стянул водолазку Тора через голову, чтобы спрятать свое лицо.  
Локи был полон всеми этими словами, которые он выцеплял из фильмов, книг и чужих разговоров. Он говорил «трахни» и «поимей», говорил и более грубо. Тор, быть может, и позволявший себе грубость вначале, теперь не повторял никогда, но не мог скрывать от себя, что слушал жадно. Его притягивало то, что, чем больше Локи смущался, тем более отвязно вел себя, будто пытался что-то доказать.  
Порыв холодного, свежего ветра влетел в комнату, огибая спину Локи. Тор глубоко вздохнул, ощущая запах брата, его возбуждения и предбури. Он согнул одну ногу Локи в колене и поставил её на край подоконника. Теперь Локи был открыт для взгляда и пальцев Тора. Он вошел в Локи кончиками пальцев и поймал жадную, почти нервную дрожь. Внутри поначалу было чуть влажно от пота, который быстро испарился и будто втерся в кожу от настойчивых поглаживаний, и войти дальше, не причинив боли, было нельзя. Но, несмотря на это, Тору нравилась особенность мужского тела, он не скучал по девичей доступности и мягкости.  
\- Глубже, – выдохнул Локи, подаваясь вперед и чуть сползая с подоконника.  
Обычно Тор удерживал Локи, но на этот раз лишь слегка поддержал под спину, позволив впустить свои пальцы дальше. Локи зашипел от смеси боли и удовольствия, которое исходило не столько от ощущений тела, сколько от радости, что он все же настоял на своем, сомкнул пальцы на краях подоконника и затих.  
Тор убрал руку со спины и переложил на затылок, притянул Локи к себе и целовал мягко до тех пор, пока тот не расслабился снизу и вместе с тем не принялся кусать его губы – ощущение от укусов было звенящее. Тор вжимал пальцы в Локи, когда тот зажимался, и выходил почти до конца, когда раскрывался. Желание Локи скоро стало зримым. Тор любовался тем, как крепнет и наливается кровью плоть брата.  
\- Ты можешь… – Локи увернулся от поцелуя и прикусил губу, – делать это быстрее.  
\- Ты сам не позволяешь, – возразил Тор.  
\- Упрямец.  
Дыхание у Локи стало тяжелым, а выражение лица неожиданно сосредоточенным.  
\- О чем ты думаешь? – спросил Тор.  
\- Дай мне свою руку.  
\- Я держу тебя, чтобы ты не опрокинулся в открытое окно.  
\- Другую. Которая внутри.  
Тор не понял сразу, зачем это Локи, но был не в том состояние, чтобы спорить. Он медленно вынул пальцы, чуть царапнул кожу вокруг и протянул ладонь Локи. Тот положил свою руку сверху, и Тор ощутил, как с пальцев брата скатываются капли прозрачной тягучей жидкости, которая пахла самим Локи. Казалось, что на этот раз Локи создает не из ничего, а из собственного горячего желания.  
Когда жидкость стала капать на пол, Тор вернул пальцы на место. Теперь он мог легко двигаться внутри Локи, оглаживая стенки, и чуть разводить пальцы, получая в ответ на это стоны.  
На каждое движение Локи приподнимал бедра. Его глаза были крепко зажмурены, когда Тор убрал пальцы и вошел в него.  
Когда Тор оказался так глубоко внутри, как только было возможно, первые капли дождя упали на землю. От неразборчивого шепота Локи: «Тор, Тор», – дождь полил стеной.  
Тор попытался подхватить Локи и отнести в комнату, но тот только развел ноги шире и выдохнул:  
\- Не надо, – откидываясь назад.  
Он встречал движения Тора своими, все сильнее прогибаясь.  
Вскоре теплые, что было странно, капли уже падали на лицо Локи, стекали вниз, и Тор не мог понять, влажные ли их тела от пота или от дождевой воды. Локи оцарапал спину Тору, до крови и боли, и, повторяя рисунок на золотой коже, молния прочертилась на небе. Гром прозвучал сразу, покрывая собой крик Тора.  
Тор чувствовал, что они стихийны. Движения его бедер становились сильнее и резче до тех пор, пока Локи не кончил. После того, как сперма брата оказалась на их животах, Тору осталось только застыть и чувствовать, как Локи судорожно сжимается внутри. Его увлекло следом, когда Локи обессиленно всхлипнул и замер. Сквозь свой оргазм, невесомо, Тор чувствовал, как Локи кусал его шею, как мокрые жесткие волосы скользили по груди и плечам, а пальцы впивались в спину.  
Острое удовольствие отпустило, оставляя после себя уверенность в том, что он и Локи, и весь мир, что их окружает – красив и прекрасен. Колени подгибались от слабости, но Тор все равно не был готов переменить своего положения, отступить хоть на шаг от Локи.  
Гроза медленно затихала, оставляя за собой запах свежести и возвращая мягкий закатный свет.  
\- Ты потрясающий, – сказал Тор.  
Он поцеловал Локи в закрытые глаза и почувствовал на губах вкус соли, но ничего не сказал. Локи сидел не шевелясь, впитывая прикосновения, и лишь когда Тор прикусил до синяка кожу на его шее, глубоко вздохнул и прижался к брату. Положил голову ему на плечо и обвил руками и ногами, которые было уже соскользнули с боков.  
\- Ты все еще бог грома, – с улыбкой сказал он Тору на ухо.  
\- Больше, чем когда-либо раньше, – отозвался Тор.  
И в этом была бесконечная правда, потому что здесь и сейчас, просыпаясь и засыпая с Локи каждый день, он чувствовал себя богом куда острее, чем в любой другой момент своей такой долгой жизни.

Утро следующего дня было медленное и светлое, хотя вдалеке и можно было разглядеть облака – предвестников дождя. Локи в кой-то веки не сбежал, а лежал рядом, уткнувшись лицом куда-то в бок Тора. На его лице не было ни напряжения, ни морщинок. Тор каждый раз, когда видел своего брата таким расслабленным, поражался, что его разум ни на секунду не прекращает работы – скрывает их от глаз Хеймдаля. Вдруг дыхание Локи стало не таким глубоким, и он на секунду замер.  
\- Проснулся? – тихо спросил Тор, но ответа не услышал. – Не притворяйся, я же знаю, что проснулся, – рассмеялся он.  
Локи нехотя открыл глаза и сонно посмотрел на Тора:  
\- В этом мне никогда не удается обмануть тебя.  
\- А в остальном?  
Локи только хитро улыбнулся.  
Тор знал, что его любимый брат остается богом обмана. Он часто шутил над людьми, и порой Тору приходилось действовать очень быстро, чтобы никто не пострадал. Однако злой умысел уходил из шуток Локи, словно вымывался прикосновениями и поцелуями Тора. Проказы больше не заканчивалось чьей-нибудь смертью. Локи будто наконец-то осознал, что люди действительно умирают и, если уж с ними что-то случится, то из царства Хель их никак не вернуть. Быть может, он в итоге гораздо тоньше Тора почувствовал особенность смертности.  
Напротив их дома располагалась кофейня, которую так любил Тор. Он пил кофе со сливками и молоком, с мороженым и корицей, черный кофе. Ему было неважно какой, но нравилась легкая горечь на языке.  
\- Чувствуешь какую-то особую бодрость от кофе? – спросил Локи.  
\- Нет. А должен?  
\- Люди чувствуют, – пожал плечами тот.  
\- Не знаю.  
Вопросы Локи так часто ставили его в тупик. Он пытался копнуть как можно глубже, проникнуть в суть каждой вещи. Тор думал, что Локи один из немногих, кому действительно нужно бессмертие, чтобы все успеть. Сам он, пожалуй, был бы готов прожить гораздо меньше, если бы Локи был с ним каждое мгновение. И уж точно ему была не нужна вечная жизнь, если брата рядом не будет.  
Тор видел в окно, как на небо набежали тучи и пошел мелкий дождь. Он любил пасмурную погоду, не в последнюю очередь оттого, что тогда можно было гулять с Локи под одним зонтом, наматывать шарф, отдавать свое пальто.  
\- Что со мной случится? – всегда возмущался Локи.  
\- Пока я рядом – ничего, – уверенно отвечал Тор.  
Локи, прервав воспоминания Тора, наклонился к нему и провел пальцем по щеке:  
\- Ты весь в сахарной пудре. Это невыносимо.  
Тор кивнул и невольно прижал ладонь к тому месту, где все еще горело прикосновение.  
\- Ты можешь остановить дождь? – с любопытством спросил Локи.  
\- Я могу сделать его еще сильнее.  
\- Зачем?  
Тор пожал плечами и немного помолчал. Он не знал, как объяснить Локи то, что он хотел сказать. Не был уверен, что Локи поймет, но попробовать все же стоило.  
\- Дождь бы шел и шел, – он поднял взгляд на Локи, – а мы бы были здесь. День за днем, так близко. Никуда бы не надо было идти, ничего делать. Только ты и я. Вечно.  
Локи сглотнул.  
\- Даже если и так, – отозвался он, накрывая руку Тора своей ладонью, – рано или поздно протрубит рог, и для каждого из нас наступит Рагнарёк. Вечности не бывает, Тор. Ни для тебя, ни для меня, ни для нас.  
\- Но, – возразил Тор, – после гибели последует возрождение.  
\- Это будем уже не мы.  
\- Это будем мы. И я всегда найду и узнаю тебя, Локи.  
Снаружи дождь забарабанил сильнее, не от действий Тора, но от одного его желания. Локи долго смотрел на Тора, будто проверяя, не врет ли брат, а потом улыбнулся. Легко и беззаботно, так, как не улыбался очень давно. Так, как улыбался только в детстве, и Тор улыбнулся в ответ.  
Тор любил Локи, а Локи любил Тора, и это сплетало вечный узел так крепко, что никто не смог бы развязать.  
Бесконечность только начиналась.


End file.
